Red Lights
by KinkyWings
Summary: By day, Flora Linphea is a normal college student, but by night she takes her place on stage at the Red Fountain, the most prestigious gentlemen's lounge in all of Magix City. If she dances, she can pay for medical school. It seems simple enough, but she soon finds herself trapped in a businessman's web, and the nightlife of Magix may just claim her for good. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm trying the full-length story thing and seeing how it goes. I have a few chapters of this written so far, so tell me if you guys like it so I can keep going! XOXO

* * *

Chapter One

The heady smell of smoke permeated the cloudy air, enough to make the young girl walking across the room lightheaded. Fluorescent light poured through the spotlights above, dulled due to the afternoon hour. Still, it was unbelievably dark in the cramped space, and they girl had to make sure that she didn't run into any of the tables or chairs blocking her way. Needless to say she was out of her depth. She wasn't used to this kind of scene, but she convinced herself on the cab ride over that she would get used to it.

The Red Fountain was the premier gentlemen's lounge in Magix City, at least that's what she'd been told. She had heard of the place from her friend, and apparently only the richest of the rich made their way past the gold-framed doors. She thought that they looked more like they were painted with cheap shimmer paint in the afternoon sun, but apparently at night, this place was like the Taj Mahal, a sight to be seen. As she passed row after row of grime-covered black leather booths, she started to doubt the hype.

_How the hell did you get here in the first place, Flora Linphea?_ She asked herself, shaking her head and pulling her cardigan closer to her chest. The answer only made her sad.

She had earned her spot at Alfea College, home to one of the best medical schools in the country, but the bills were too expensive even with her scholarship, and she didn't even want to think about books. Her parents could barely foot the tuition. So, when she asked Krystal as a joke how much a being stripper made and where could she sign up to be one, she never thought that she would actually take her friend's tip about the Red Fountain and find out. She didn't actually have the job, not yet. She really didn't know what she was expecting in coming here to be honest.

She walked up to the bar where a young woman with flaming red hair stood, sporting a black crop top with the club's logo on it, nimble hands flipping and spinning bottles of liquor with ease.

"Hello, I'm Flora Linphea," she introduced herself a bit tentatively as the red head looked up at her with faint annoyance, "I called earlier about the…position available here."

"Riggghhtt…" the woman drawled in a thick southern accent, snapping her bubblegum. "Lemme go get Faragonda real quick for ya hun."

"Thank you," Flora responded as she watched the woman disappear behind a black curtain.

She was left to wait at the bar, and took a seat on one of the high stools there. At least the bar was cleaned, the mahogany shining with fresh polish in the stage light. The bottles of alcohol sparkled in the light as well, almost making the bar look like a magical place. But then she supposed that to some, alcohol was magic.

"Hello hello," came a dramatic voice from behind Flora, startling her, and when she turned around, she did not see what she expected.

An older woman came out from behind the curtain, the red head trailing behind her and returning to the bar. The woman had to be on her way out; her hair was practically a silver Afro and crow's feet decorated her black-framed eyes. She wore far too much make-up and pink lipstick, but dressed sharply, clad in a black pencil skirt with a white button down and colorful scarf that matched her bright pink pumps. She looked like a businesswoman, and Flora was slightly intimidated.

"I'm Miss Faragonda darling, but you can call me Miss F. Everyone else does. And who might you be?" she asked Flora, piercing blue eyes locking onto her brown ones as the woman extended her hand.

"I'm Flora, Flora Linphea," Flora tried not to stutter…or wince at the lady's sharply manicured nails biting into her skin.

"Pleasure," Faragonda nodded, gesturing towards a chair more towards the stage. "Take a seat Flora, I'd like to have a chat."

Flora acquiesced and sat down across from Miss F, not entirely sure what the woman was going to ask her. From what she had seen of the place so far, it could be anything.

"Tell me about yourself darling," Miss F instructed, folding her hands into her lap.

That was actually a rather tame question, and Flora felt more comfortable immediately. She could nail this question; she had answered things like this before on her college applications. All she had to do was sell herself and she'd be golden.

"Oh, well I'm incredibly hard working. I'm not high maintenance. I'll do whatever you'd like really, I-"

"Darling stop, you're boring me," Miss F said as she held her hand up in front of Flora's face. "I asked you to tell me about yourself, not about how much you are willing to – pardon my language – suck my dick to get this job. I want you to be honest with me."

Flora was floored. She had never in her life had someone be so direct with her and ask for the same directness in return. It was both refreshing and terrifying, because Flora wasn't sure if the truth was something that Miss F would want to hear.

"Oh…well…then I guess I should say that this isn't really what I had in mind for a job," Flora admitted frankly, but she couldn't bring herself to look Miss F in the eye. "I want to be a doctor. That's my dream. I got into Alfea College, even got a scholarship, but it's not enough. It's this or nothing…no more dream."

"Darling, I get a dozen girls a week walking through these doors with sob stories just like yours. And you know what I tell them?" Miss F asked, her face compassionate but still firm and set in lines. She didn't wait for Flora to respond before continuing. "Tough shit. That's life. You have to suck it up and move on."

Flora nodded mutely. That was exactly what her father had told her when she cried night after night over her parents not being able to pay the bills that month. Her parents had sacrificed so much to get her to where she was. She owed them to get this job.

Miss F leaned back in her seat and pulled out a cigarette from her purse, lighting the damn thing right in front of Flora. The smoke curled up from her lips and into the air, mixing with the smoke that already lingered there. Some of it tickled Flora's nose, and she tried her best to breathe through her mouth as to not smell the repulsive scent of tobacco and tar.

"So," Miss F hummed as she exhaled more smoke. "What makes you think you have what it takes to be one of my girls?"

"Excuse me?"

"My girls, they're unlike any others out there. They're the best; they work hard at what they do. I pride myself in my girls. They get up on that stage every night and give the performance of their lives. When they look good, this club looks good, and _I_ look good." There was so much pride in Miss Faragonda's words. She actually seemed like she cared about the girls that worked for her. "So, Flora Linphea, can you make me look good?"

The words were a challenge, blatant and plain.

"Yes, I believe I can Miss Faragonda," Flora affirmed with much more confidence than she thought she previously had.

"Then show me."

"What?"

Miss F chuckled and tapped on her cigarette, the ash falling into the tray at the center of the table.

"Get up on that stage and dance. Now."

The woman was dead serious, and Flora swallowed heavily. She had never danced in a place like this before, and never unplanned and with no music. She didn't even have time to stretch or anything. But she had no choice.

"O-okay…"

Flora hoisted herself up onto the dancing platform, using the pole in the center stage to maintain her balance. She was sure her ascent wasn't graceful, but Miss Faragonda was paying her no mind. Instead, she was flagging down the red head girl who nodded back at her and went over to the stereo system. Rihanna's S&amp;M filled her ears the next second, the sultry tones vibrating around the empty space of the club. At least that was one less thing she had to worry about. But there was still everything else.

Flora was frozen. She had no idea what to do, or what Miss Faragonda wanted to see. This woman seemed like a hawk and one wrong move could break her chances for good.

"Any day now Miss Linphea," the older woman said over the loud music, looking a bit bored at waiting.

She swallowed and nodded, the panic creeping in.

_Relax Flora_, she told herself. _You've done this a million times in your room. You can do this. Just feel the music. _

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting go. She let the beat carry her away, and since she couldn't see the older woman staring at her with satisfaction, she was free to dance how she pleased. She didn't touch the pole, but instead focused on swaying her hips back and forth to the rhythm, setting up a dirty, one-person grind against the pole, practically rubbing the metal with the crack of her ass as she shimmied up and down. She touched her stomach, rubbing her hands up and down and pulling at the hem of her top as she swayed and twirled. Finally she grabbed ahold of the pole and threw her head back, bending down low and snapping back upright, hair flying into her face.

The music ended soon enough, and Flora slowly opened her eyes. She felt dirty, but also liberated, exhilarated. It was always how she felt after a good dance, but she hadn't danced like that in a long time, and never for anyone else.

Flora chanced a glance at Miss Faragonda, only to see that the woman was staring at her, her face expressionless. She was twiddling with the pen in her fingers, and Flora started to feel nervous.

"Did I do alright?"

The red head at the bar let out a laugh, shaking her head. Miss Faragonda got up from her chair and offered her hand to Flora, who gratefully took as she descended the stage. Flora pulled her cardigan back up on her shoulders from where it had fallen during the dance, still awaiting Miss Faragonda's judgment.

"Well, Miss Linphea, it looks like you'll be getting your dream after all," the older woman sighed, smiling at her.

"Really?" Flora squeaked, slightly shocked but also pleased.

"Indeed," the woman replied, eyeing Flora up and down, as if trying to figure out a mystery. "You start tomorrow night for a trial run, see what you got during a real performance. Show up at six on the dot and ask for Musa. She'll show you the ropes. If you impress me Miss Linphea, the job is yours."

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda." Flora said, genuinely grateful.

The woman nodded politely, but it was clear that it was Flora's cue to leave. She gathered her bag that she had left on the table and went to exit the club. She was half way across the room when the woman's voice rang out again.

"And Flora?"

"Yes ma'am?" Flora replied, turning to face her new boss.

"You'll need a stage name."

Flora gave a strange look, but Miss Faragonda was paying no mind. She was gathering her things and heading back behind the black curtain. Flora turned back around and continued on her way.

"Congrats," the red head smiled at her as she passed the bar on her way out. Flora nodded and smiled back a bit shyly, still not quite believing what she had just jumped on board of.

This was it. She had made it. As of tomorrow night, Flora was going to be a dancer at The Red Fountain, and she didn't know whether to celebrate her success or cry at the turn her life had taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you loves for all the wonderful comments! You made my day! Now here's the second installment; I hope you like it! XOXO

* * *

Chapter Two

When Flora showed up at quarter till six for her first night at The Red Fountain, she almost didn't recognize the place. First off, it wasn't dead like it was in the early hours of the afternoon. The place was full-staffed, people mopping floors, scrubbing the black leather booths until they shone, and even adjusting the technicolor stage lighting. Flora was having flashbacks of her high school plays, except this much preparation was about ten times more. She even had to step over someone as she made her way to the welcome podium.

There was a young woman with cropped magenta hair parted over in a low sweep standing behind the black polished booth. She wore the tightest crop top Flora had ever seen, and didn't seem too amused to see a flustered Flora in front of her.

"You do know that you can use the backstage door, right?" the girl asked, more sass than anything.

"Sorry, I wasn't told," Flora apologized.

"Mmhmm…," the girl replied rolling her eyes. "Anything I can help you with now that you've practically broken your neck to get here?"

"I'm looking for someone named Musa?" Flora asked, hoping that was the right name.

"Straight through the black curtain, second station. You can't miss her."

She nodded and walked back through the chaos until she reached the opening in the furthest wall. She pulled open the black curtain that she had seen so many pass through, and now she got the chance. It wasn't as magical as she thought, and there was nothing special about what laid behind the scenes. It was just an open mess of vanities and costume racks stacked tall with papers and piles of glitter on the floor. There was one closed off space with a door that read 'Faragonda' on a star with a golden number one above the name. Station one, she presumed. She needed station two.

She kept on walking, being careful not to trip over the mess of boa feathers and misplaced props. The crap was piled up high as if to make makeshift walls, paths, and mazes. Flora was so overwhelmed with the sheer amount of stuff that she didn't notice the girl headed her way. They ran smack into one another, and Flora had to catch herself before she fell into a pile of tutus.

"Hey! Watch it!" came an angry voice from beside her.

When she looked up, she saw a stormy pair of dark eyes staring at her through strands of equally dark hair. The young woman they belonged to looked intimidating, ruby red lips pursed in a frown, pale skin flushing in anger as she smoothed back her raven locks. She pulled her red robe closer to her chest as she glared down at Flora.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" Flora apologized profusely.

"Who let you in? Civilians aren't allowed back here!" she snapped, cocking her hands on her hips.

"I was let back here. I-I'm Flora, Flora Linphea. Miss Faragonda hired me a few days ago."

"_You're_ the new girl?" the girl gaped, her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Musa…" Flora pushed on, trying not to feel hurt with the way this girl was jeering at her, clearly unimpressed.

"You're looking at her honey," the girl smirked, her eyes alit with dangerous playfulness.

"Oh!" Flora exclaimed, now completely mortified. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Clearly you've gotta lot to learn before you take the stage. Follow me."

Musa wasted no time in moving on, and Flora was hauling ass in order to keep up with the girl who was currently navigating the roads on muscle memory whilst juggling a million and one other things. Flora was astounded that she didn't trip over something with as many papers she was signing and directions she was giving to the people that went her way. It was clear that she was the one in charge, and everyone did as she said without hesitation.

Suddenly all the commotion stopped, and Flora realized that they must've reached their destination. Nothing looked particularly special about this place; it was equally as cluttered and covered in sequins. But as she looked around, she noticed that this certain space was rimmed with fabrics of all sorts of textures and patterns. There was a small platform right in the middle that she had to be careful of in the future, nearly scraping her ankle on the splintering wood.

Flora watched Musa make her way to a table piled high with different shades of tulle, and lo and behold, pulled a thin, pale man out from under the mess. His hair was a nest of auburn curls, and his glasses were so crooked Flora was amazed he could see out of them at all.

"Hello doll," the man smiled at Musa tiredly and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, which she reciprocated in kind.

"Hey Timmy, I've got a project for you, something I need you to whip up ASAP."

He nodded and ran a hand over his face, clearly fatigued. Flora couldn't blame him. Who knows how long he spent buried underneath all that fabric?

"Ahhh… is this the new girl?" the man – Timmy – said to Musa, taking Flora in, his eyes roaming up and down in complete scrutiny. It made Flora a bit uncomfortable.

"Mmm," Musa hummed in agreement, looking equally as scrutinizing. "Miss Flora Linphea."

"Interesting…"

They both stood there for a moment, staring but not saying anything. They shared nothing but a few side-glances and heavy breaths. It was driving Flora crazy, and she was having a hard time trying not to fidget.

"Do you think you can work your magic?" Musa asked him, her eyes never once leaving Flora.

"Doll, you know I can," he replied with confidence, almost offended that she would think otherwise.

Musa seemed to like that answer because the next thing Flora knew, Musa was moving towards the platform and dragging her with her.

"Strip," Msua commanded shoving Flora up and onto the center of the platform.

"What?"

"You heard me. Strip. Now."

"But why?"

Flora was completely bewildered. There was no way in hell she was getting rid of all her clothes in front of two strangers, one of them being male. Musa, however, was completely exasperated and even went as far as to roll her eyes at Flora, as if the answer were an obvious one.

"Because Timothy needs your exact measurements if you want to have costumes like the rest of us."

Even though Flora knew that Musa was talking sense, she still didn't want to take her clothes off in front of this giant group of strangers. She stood there in on the platform, trying to devise a way that would let her keep as much of her clothes on as possible.

"You shy Flora?" Musa teased. "Can't be shy in this business."

And before Flora could respond, Musa had pulled her shirt down off her shoulders and down to her bellybutton, taking her bra down with it. Flora was speechless and went to cover herself immediately.

"Why did you do that!" Flora shouted, completely mortified, and the people around her began to chuckle and point.

"You were taking too long!" Musa retorted, clearly not remorseful. "We go on in two hours and you have nothing to wear, and I still have to teach you the basics! Now hurry up and take the rest of your fucking clothes off before I take them off for you."

Flora bit back the urge to run out the door and cry, but she sucked it up like Miss F had told her during auditions and complied until she had nothing but her underwear on. Musa looked mighty pleased with herself, but she didn't make any more comments. Instead she went to stand by Timmy, who was currently sketching something on a notepad.

"Nice tits," one of the other girls passing by commented to Flora as she stood shaking on the small stage, trying her best not to totally freak out as the entire staff backstage got to sneak a peek at her goods.

Timmy reached down into his pocket and pulled out a measuring tape. He measured Flora quickly and precisely, never lingering for longer than a second or two. It was clear that he was skilled at his profession…whatever a costume designer for club dancers was called.

"You good Timmy?" Musa asked, stepping forward to look at what he was currently writing on his pad. Flora caught a glimpse of something far too skin tight and forced herself to take a deep breath.

The man nodded and stepped away from Flora, scribbling one last thing down before waving them both away and disappearing behind a stack of boxes.

"Put your clothes back on and meet me on the stage. You have an hour to memorize tonight's dance," Musa told her, and Flora jumped at the chance. She snatched her clothes back and pulled them on at record speed, running after Musa. She didn't have a second to lose.

* * *

By the time it was time to prepare for the evening show, Flora was already exhausted. She thought that she knew a lot of the so-called "basics," but apparently she was dead wrong. There was a million and one ways to twerk and just as many different ways to shimmy and apparently yes, they were all different and served different purposes and God-forbid any of them ever got confused or used in place for another. She wasn't even allowed to start pole-work, and she had yet to be told what her part in the dance was. She was flying blind, and she was terrified that Faragonda was going to fire her.

She was currently sitting at a vanity, _her_ vanity, with makeup in a myriad of colors displayed in front of her. There were so many choices that it felt like she was looking at a rainbow. And don't even get her started on the perfumes with such strong scents that they could choke a French whore. Fortunately she wasn't left to flounder for too long before another distraction came heading her way.

The back door slammed open and three girls walked in after each other, each one more beautiful than the last. First through the door was a petite, pink-haired girl with skin as pale as snow, but cheeks red as apples. She had youth in abundance and Flora was slightly concerned about her dancing at such an age. Next was a tall, athletic girl with deep mocha skin and a wild head of untamable curls. She looked as fierce as her powerful frame, and Flora was awed. Lastly, a girl who seemed to be made of molten sunshine sauntered through the door, her long blonde hair falling around her waist, brushing across her golden skin as she sashayed into the space. The three of them walked in synch to their vanities, a power trio.

Flora couldn't stop staring. She knew she had to focus on her makeup, but she couldn't, not when those beauties captivated her.

"Flora, earth to Flora!" Musa snapped her fingers in front of Flora's nose, snapping her out of her trance. "Stop wetting yourself over those three and get ready!"

"Who are they?"

"Miss F's 'golden girls'," Musa scoffed with disdain. "They bring in the most cash, so they get to front line every dance. The small one with the pink hair, that's Roxy. The customers call her Baby. It's fitting because she's barely even legal; she just turned 18 three months ago, like the men even give a fuck. The black beauty next to her, that's Layla, but the customers call her Aisha. She's a pole goddess, and with those arms, she's queen of the stunts. The freakier she gets, the more bucks the fat cats dish out. And then there's Stella, or Sunny, as she's known. She's practically worshipped as a deity. She's got the libido of Hugh Heffner, the face of Scarlett Johansson, and the ass of Kim Kardashian. She's every man's wet dream. Make no mistake about it; this is the Stella show and we are all her backup dancers."

"Wow…" Flora said, not quite sure how to take all of what Musa threw at her. She sounded bitter, but then again her normal speaking tone contained a bit of a bite all its own.

"Yeah…what a bunch of whores," Musa commented. _Yes_, Flora decided, _definitely bitter_. Musa shot Flora a look of annoyance when she caught her staring with slight offense. "Oh don't look at me like that. We all are."

Flora really had no come back to that, since it was true, and instead focused solely on applying her mascara, finally settling on a normal shade of black instead of the hot pinks and purples that lined her vanity. She was halfway through her second eye when Musa spoke again.

"So, Flora, have you given any thoughts to what you want your stage name to be?"

"Not really…" she admitted, not wanting to tell Musa that she had spent hours thinking of names but liking none except the one she was assigned at birth. She liked the name Lilly, but she had always wanted to name her child that – should she have a girl – and it felt pretty wrong to use the name of a future daughter as the name she was going to assume as she ripped her top off for strange men.

"Well we kinda gotta introduce you to the crowds tonight. And trust me, you're gonna want an alias," Musa implored, staring at her intently.

When Flora made no moves to reply, Musa rolled her eyes, making a glance at the clock. She mouthed something to herself and left Flora's vanity, sauntering over to the center of the room. All of the girls immediately grew quiet as Musa stepped up onto the platform that Flora had stood on when she was getting fitted.

"Listen up ladies! Lights go up in half an hour and it's a happy hour free-for-all tonight!"

There were some whistles and cheers at that, but Flora had no idea what that meant. It had to be a good thing if the girls seemed excited about it though.

"That being said, you know how to act, you know what's expected of you. We have a reputation to uphold," Musa gave them all a good stare down, making sure she had made her point, before continuing. "Sunny, Aisha, Baby, and the new girl will have first dibs at the floor, per the line up. After their number, Missy and Aleah are up. Then the night will resume as usual. All the rest of you, make sure you're doing rounds, offering services, dances, drinks, etc... You know how it goes. Make Miss Faragonda proud."

A few of the girls clapped after Musa's speech ended, but most just went back to what they were doing as if she hadn't spoken at all. Musa stepped down off of the podium, but not before grabbing a hanger off the nearest costume rack, and headed back over towards Flora as if nothing had happened.

"Are we all required to say speeches?" Flora asked, now confused.

"No, just me," Musa clarified, studying her pearly pink nails. "I'm the stage manager. So mostly I'm just the one making sure that the girls are where they need to be and that everything back here runs smoothly."

"You don't dance?"

"No, not so much anymore. But that's fine, and the pay is better, so it's not like I mind."

Flora nodded at this, looking down at her vanity for a suitable shade of lipstick.

"So what is a 'happy hour free-for-all'?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Basically it's just like a normal night, but for one hour it's controlled by the customers. Faragonda isn't really a fan of them because she says it makes us look cheap, but she can't deny that it brings in a lot of business. We waive the club's cover charges for an hour and the men come pouring in until the place is packed. Then the dances start just like any others except said men get to shove as much cash down your cooch as they want in exchange for you keeping their hard-ons raging in any way they see fit – within the rules of the club of course. You'll make a _killing_, trust me. You're lucky Miss F let you dance this one. Usually girls jump at the chance to be a part of it."

"I don't understand…"

"You'll see soon enough," Musa assured her, looking much nicer and at ease than she had before. Flora wondered how much of that was pity.

Musa laid the hanger and its contents down on the edge of Flora's seat, patting the crinkled plastic covering for emphasis. "Now, finish doing your makeup, get dressed, and get to your marker. Lights go up soon, and we are _never_ late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Again, I appreciate your wonderful words of encouragement! Make sure you keep telling me how I'm doing! Here's the third installment; I hope you like it! XOXO

* * *

Chapter Three

Flora wished that she had practiced in heels this high before she had taken the stage. She managed to walk over and stand on her X near the back of the other three with minimal wobbling, but dancing would be a whole other story.

Also, she was early to her spot. Like, no-one-else-was-up-there-with-her early. The red curtains were still closed, _thank God_, but Flora still felt like an idiot, swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet whilst her costume swished around her calves.

She had to admit, her costume was gorgeous – pale pink satin trimmed with black lace detail. Timmy got her measurements down to a tee. The low cut vee in the chest and the slit that went up to the top of her thigh were things she would have to get used to, but the fabric was soft and she knew the second she slipped it on that it would be easy to dance in and even easier to pull off. Of course, the tight wired corset and matching underwear and hose she had on under the dress were not comfortable. Those were obviously the main attraction, and not meant to be removed if the fact that she couldn't breathe was any indication.

Flora was busy trying to do just that when the other girls practically flew over to their markers, naturals in their stilettoes. They wore similar costumes to hers, all in varying shades of pastels and laces: pale purple for Roxy, light blue for Layla, and a creamy yellow for Stella. They heeded her no mind as they prepped themselves for the dance, Layla even reaching down to do some stretches as she waited.

Flora was content to just watch them, thinking that if she watched enough of what they did she could just follow along. She really was terrified of what was going to happen out there.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Roxy asked, her voice much lighter than Flora expected. She looked kind, and Flora hoped that she could be someone she could talk to.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You got a name?" Layla asked, arching her eyebrows high. She was at least a head taller than Flora in her heels, and she was slightly intimidated.

"I haven't decided yet…"

"Oh, perfect," Stella sneered, rolling her eyes, attention lost once more as she went back to checking her reflection in her silver bangles. Flora was stung by the immediate rejection.

"Ignore her," Roxy chimed in, glaring over Stella's way. "It's fine. We're not being introduced in this dance anyway. You might wanna think of one before the floor opens though."

"Lights up in five!" Flora heard Musa call from somewhere behind her. There was a scuttle of activity before the stage was cleared. It was only the four of them and the red curtain right in front.

"Alright ladies, we've got this!" Layla asserted, her game-face firmly put in place.

"Most of us…" Stella commented, casting a look back towards Flora. "Just try not to make us look bad new girl."

Layla shook her head, clearly not the only one done with Stella's snobbishness.

"Just relax and follow our lead. If you forget the steps, just improvise and come back in on the next count. Most of the guys out there will be too preoccupied to notice a little slip up."

"Good luck," Roxy gave a thumbs-up before putting her sole focus on the curtain in front of her.

Flora nodded mutely, trying her best to swallow down her heart that was trying to crawl up out of her throat. Her fears were amplified when the curtain opened and then all the sudden, there was light. Blinding white stage light that made her feel like her skin was burning. And the noise, so much whooping, shouting, and cheering for the three girls in front of her. She felt better that she was placed near the back, but that didn't diminish the overwhelming anxiety she felt as she took that first step forward out onto the stage to start her first public dance.

She struck her starting pose just like Musa had showed her, bending her spine slightly backwards so that her hair fell in a waterfall behind her, her eyes closed shut. The girls in front of her were all in various positions of leaning or kneeling, the scene supposedly angelic according to Musa, who had choreographed the dance.

The music that came next was anything but angelic. It was heavy and the base made Flora's spine tingle, but she forced herself to move as the others did. She was always good at follow patterns and steps, her memory almost photographic, but that didn't mean she was immune to failure or fear. She felt her heel catch on the wood within the first three counts and stumbled. It was clear she was off, but the other girls wouldn't do anything to help her. That much she knew.

_Calm down Flora_, she chanted to herself, _feel the music_.

The change was immediate. She caught the next count without hesitation, making her entrance with as much grace as she could muster, pulling a perfect roundabout turn into center stage. She bent down low, spreading open her legs wide. The crown went wild, and she snapped back up, pulling on the straps to her dress. The crowd was practically begging her to take it off, and their chants and screams excited her in a way that she never thought was possible.

She was pushed aside easily; the dance only called for a minimal spotlight on her, but she could feel eyes watching her now. She had an audience all her own.

The other girls thumbed at the hems of their dresses, teasing the men that they got close to only to pull away as they tried to touch. The dance was a tease, plain and simple. Finally, they let the spaghetti straps linger down across their forearms until they were barely covering their chests. Stella was the first to reach above her head and pull the garment off, revealing the sparkling golden lingerie she wore beneath. Layla and Roxy stepped out of theirs and threw them into the crowds who fought over the silky fabric. Flora was the last, making sure her ass was on display as she rolled the dress seductively down her torso stepping out of it and letting one of the client remove it from her ankles.

Then the dance changed from a tease to a strip tease. The beat grew heavier, and movies riskier. Layla took to the pole as the rest moved to the front of the stage, picking out a few men to pay attention to. The men were grabbing at Flora with vigor, and it took all she had to keep her stage persona in place. She gyrated her hips and made her lips pout out, making sure her cleavage was on show to those who couldn't touch her. She was moving on autopilot, her body doing what her mind could not rationalize.

And she was doing well. She could feel the rough edges of dollar bills being forced on her, in her clothes and scraping against her sensitive skin. She chanced a quick peek over at Stella and Roxy to see that they were in the same situation, their moves the same as hers as they moved in complete synch.

Soon enough they got up and moved back to the center, Layla dismounting from some trick with ease. It was her time to shine, and Flora was delegated to background dancing for a few counts. It was a nice reprieve, and she calmed her racing heart just in time to strike her final pose.

As the music stopped, so did Flora's heart. It wasn't until she heard the roars of applause did she let herself breathe again, not that she really could with all the bills stuffed down her shirt that were taking up the space where her lungs were supposed to expand. But she wasn't complaining. She was sure that she had entire book's worth of cash shoved between her breasts and that was the whole point of this job after all. She didn't have nearly as much as Stella, who was practically dripping twenties from the garter on her thigh, but that didn't bother her very much.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths before the four of them bowed and took their exits. Flora was careful not to trip over the crumpled bills or slip on spilled liquor, and she made it to the wings without incident. Only then did she truly relax.

"You did pretty well for a first time," Layla nudged Flora as soon as they cleared the stage. Flora nodded her thanks, unable to form proper words.

"Could've been better," Stella sniffed, turning away from the group and towards her vanity around the corner. No one paid her too much mind. Even from the few minutes Flora spent with her on stage, she could tell that the girl radiated mega-bitch vibes.

"Don't listen to Sunny," Roxy waved after Stella, as if shooing her from the space. "We had them eating out of the palms of our hands, and you did just fine. With some practice, you'll be a real crowd-pleaser."

"You think so?" Flora asked, not wanting to get her hopes up. She still thought that her dance was abysmal, but she heard the crowd cheer, and Miss Faragonda wasn't demanding her head on a platter so she had to have done something right.

"I know so," Roxy enforced, reaching over from her stool to give Flora's knee a comforting squeeze.

"Everything is sunshine and roses," Musa taunted, and Flora looked back at her indignantly.

"Wait a minute," Layla snapped her fingers looking like a light bulb had gone off in her head, "Roses...rosy…Rosie! I think we've found her a name!"

"I like it," Roxy smiled up a Flora, "Rosie suits her."

"What do you say?" Musa asked Flora, looking highly amused with the whole situation.

"Rosie it is," she agreed.

There was an eruption of applause from the girls, followed by a group hug. She knew that not every night was going to be like this one. There were going to be bad days and slow days and days when she didn't dance at all. She knew that this job wouldn't be an easy one, but being welcomed like this was a fabulous way to start. It seemed like things were on the up and up. Maybe, Flora thought, this wouldn't be too bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** You guys are the best! I must be doing something right I guess! Here's the fourth installment; I hope you like it, and make sure to tell me just how much! XOXO

* * *

Chapter Four

Flora was told to come in early the next day for more formal teaching. She supposed she should've been happy that she had gotten the job without a hitch, but as her alarm went off at nine a.m. on a Saturday morning, she was thinking about skipping out. It was just too early, especially when she had just been at the club not even eight hours ago. She had pulled a late night talking to the girls, getting to know them better, and was surprised at how well she meshed with them. Of course, they had to get back to work, but she stayed to watch the rest of the night. Even if she couldn't dance, she wanted to know how things were going to work.

She just didn't expect it to be so intoxicating. The shiny lights and body heat from being pushed so close together made her pulse race. She didn't stay in costume long, but even dressed in disguise as a civilian she received attention from well dressed, well-groomed men. Musa had to hunt her down near the end of the night and kick her out.

She groaned when she looked at the time, wondering how on Earth she was going to pull this off when classes started in a week. Not wanting to think about that, she got out of bed and mindlessly took a shower, getting ready for the day. She made it a cold one to wake her up, and brewed a pot of coffee, which she normally hated, but needed at the moment for good measure.

She rested for as long as she could on her apartment room couch. The space was tiny, cramped, and something out of the 1980's, but it was her own. Well hers and three other girl's. She had to share her room with Krystal, and she guessed that wasn't so bad. The other two girls were barely around, so it hardly mattered who lived there to her. Just so long as she was able to keep the whole stripper thing under wraps, she would be fine.

Soon enough it was time to go, and Flora pulled on her sandals and grabbed her car keys. The drive to the club was a shorter one than she expected at first, but driving in the city never failed to give her a heart attack. She made it to the club parking lot alive, stealing a spot near the front.

She walked into the club, the venue looking more like it did when she first walked in for auditions. However, now that she had her job it was much less intimidating. The red head was still at the bar though, and Flora wondered if she ever went home.

"Hey, I never caught your name before," Flora said, walking up to the bar and sitting down in front of the girl.

"Bloom," she replied with that lazy drawl, and smiled down at Flora, extending her hand to her, "but when I'm behind the bar you can call me Sparky."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Sparky," Flora returned the handshake.

They both sat in a comfortable silence as Bloom buffed the table with her rag and Flora played on her phone, just waiting for Musa to show up like she said she would. Of course she was a few minutes early, but it wasn't very professional of Musa to show up later than her.

"You go to Alfea right?" Bloom asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, incoming freshman," Flora replied, somewhat confused as to how she knew about that, but then she remembered that Bloom was present for her interview and must've overheard. "I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Don't be hon," Bloom batted at Flora's shoulder. "I'll be a senior there this year. 'S a lot less intimidating than it looks."

"You go to Alfea?" Flora asked, astounded. But then again, she felt stupid for being so surprised that there was someone else in this place that had a completely different double life.

"Yep!" Bloom said cheerfully, proud of her accomplishment. "You got into the medical school, right? Fancy stuff. I'm nowhere near that smart."

"Thanks…" Flora blushed, not used to such compliments from strangers. "What do you study?"

"Criminal Justice. Wanna be a protective service agent one day, savin' all those kids. Feels like the right thing to do."

"That's really incredible of you."

Bloom smiled and continued buffing the bar, ducking her head a bit. Clearly she wasn't used to compliments either.

"Nah, s' just what I feel like I gotta do," she replied modestly. "I was pulled off the streets by some good folks as a baby, now I gotta pass that good fortune along to others."

"So how did you end up here?" Flora asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Same as you. Small town girl in a big city, in over her head and strugglin' to stay afloat. Needed the cash and Miss F was the first one to come knockin'."

Flora nodded her head, all too familiar with that feeling. It looks like she had found her kindred spirit in the form of a southern redheaded bartender. It made her feel a little less alone.

"Did you ever want to be a dancer?" Flora asked, not sure why the question came to mind.

"Me?" Bloom replied, her eyes widening like the idea was ridiculous. "Nah, I can't dance to save my life hon. I'd sooner fall flat on my ass! But I must admit, it looks mighty fun, at least when you do it."

Flora was going to ask her something else when the front door slammed open, revealing a very flustered Musa. She pulled off her sunglasses and marched into the space, commanding it, and pointed to Flora.

"You, follow me."

It was a direct order, and Flora sighed, sliding off the stool.

"Duty calls," Bloom teased her a bit, nodding for Flora to follow.

Flora rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Her day was about to become a lot more interesting.

* * *

"Now that you are officially an employee here, there are some things you ought to know about the club," Musa started her lesson as she ran her hands over new brocades of fabrics, glancing over at Flora, "and you may want to take notes on this."

Flora nodded, scrambling to pull a pen and an old napkin out of her purse. Musa didn't wait for her to continue.

"This place has a strict no-fraternization policy. You're not allowed to be involved with customers or staff, unless you want to be fired. This is a tops-off only club; show your cooch, you're out. So needless to say, do _not_ perform extras no matter how much money they're willing to pay. Your time is worth something, and so are you. Besides, it will make you seem cheap, and this club is _not_ cheap. Also, you are free to leave whenever you so desire, but that does not mean that you are entitled to your job should you want it back.

"Moving on to your coworkers, that's what they are. Coworkers. They're not your BFF's, they're not your girlfriends; they're your coworkers and even your competition. These girls already know your real name, and they should know no more than that, so don't be giving out your address, phone number, place of daytime work, et cetera, to _anyone_. Not only do we not want to know, it also keeps you safe. We had a girl once get stalked all the way to the West side and beat up by this one client. It wasn't pretty, and neither was the legal work. We clear?"

Musa waited for Flora to nod her head rapidly up and down, but Flora did not look up to Musa, too busy scribbling down as much as she could.

"Shifts run for six hours, no more, no less, and absolutely no doubles unless one of the girls has an emergency. You will have to pay fifteen percent of your tips to the staff each shift you work, as that pays for their bills as well as the DJ. Your salary is not fixed; this is very important for you to understand. Sometimes nights are shit nights and some nights you can walk out of here with over two thousand in cash. Are you okay with that?"

Flora nodded again, flipping the napkin over.

"Great. Onto your wardrobe. Since Timmy cannot clothe you all the time, you'll need to invest in some tasteful lingerie and eveningwear, but avoid Victoria's Secret and other well-known brands – less chance of us getting in trouble if the CEO walks through the door. We run an upscale club, so try to look that way. Also, black heels are regulatory, anywhere from three to five inches. No taller, no shorter. I'd recommend the Nina brand. We will provide you with jewelry and costume props, but if you want your own or have something against germs, feel free to buy your own, just make sure it won't turn the customer's skin green. Your shit needs to stay at your vanity, in your car, or at your home. Anything you don't want to risk being stolen, don't bring."

"Why?" Flora asked, pulling her purse closer to her body.

"Just because we cater to the rich and famous doesn't mean that they are model citizens. They will try to screw you over, the girls too for that matter, so be prepared to grow a backbone," Musa warned, giving her a sharp look, trying to sniff out the weakness on Flora.

"You'll need a burner phone or a number strictly for work," she continued. "We know your name but, like I said before, that's as much as we want to know. From now on, you're Rosie and Rosie needs a number to call, especially if you grow a list of regular clients and such."

"But most importantly, make sure you take care of yourself. Shave regularly, wax regularly, make sure your nails are properly trimmed, teeth brushed, all that stuff. And absolutely, positively, no getting fat. You have entered the shallowest, vainest, and most sexist profession on the planet. If you're not sex on a stick, no one is gonna want you in their lap. Got it?"

Flora nodded, but she didn't dare let go of her pen and napkin, afraid she would miss something else. There was just so much, and she was astonished that there could possibly be so much that she would need to know. Her head was practically swimming.

"Okay, that's all I can think of for now. Did you get all that?"

Again, all Flora could do was nod and manage to stutter, "Mostly…"

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get used to things," Musa replied casually, giving Flora a once-over before going on the move. Flora was quick to follow her this time, their path leading them to the stage.

Layla was already on the stage, clad in workout clothes and stretching to some unheard music. When she caught sight of the two of them, she stopped her stretches, pulled out her ear buds and wiped her face with a towel.

"Rosie, you remember Aisha, right?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you again," Flora greeted, remembering how kind Aisha was once Flora got her to open up about more than dancing.

"Likewise, Rosie," the girl smiled widely.

"Good. She has graciously given her time to be your trainer from now on. Learn all that you can from her. Until she's given the OK, you'll only be dancing amateur nights and solo numbers, no group dances. Don't worry, you'll still make good money, but we don't need you breaking your neck trying to perform routines that you are severely underprepared for."

Musa patted Flora's shoulder like someone would pat the top of their dog's head, and sauntered off towards the back rooms, her red kimono-esque robe swishing behind her.

"We don't get to make up our own routines?" Flora turned and asked Aisha, more than a bit confused.

"Only the senior dancers can do that. They've earned the right to call their own shots and Miss F trusts them enough to do her justice with whatever they come up with," she explained patiently, and much more slowly than Musa. "You'll be learning pre-choreographed dances, and most of which are done by Musa. There is room for improvisation of course – the dances will get dull without them – but the structure is the same."

She wandered onto the stage and beckoned Flora to follow, which she did.

"We create new group dances twice a week; solo dances are mostly improvisation mixed with the older routines done by the senior girls. Whatever you decide to do in private or with small groups is up to you, but I'd stick to what you know. Doing something you aren't comfortable with could really hurt you, and more importantly, your rep."

"Is my reputation really this important?" Flora joked.

"Your reputation is everything here," Aisha explained, dead serious. "Let's be real for a quick sec. The men that come here are chauvinistic pigs; they chase the biggest and best piece of ass in the room. If they catch wind that you're anything less than golden, they're not going to want you to dance for them. And it's hard to make money without dancing, you feel?"

"Yeah…I just didn't think about it like that," Flora sighed, feeling a pressure that she hadn't felt before. It seemed like the further she got into this job, the more and more she was finding out that she wasn't expecting. This was a serious position from the sound of what both Musa and Aisha were saying, and she was starting to wonder if she was cut out for this, especially on top of medical school.

"You'll learn to. Most of this stuff will catch on fast," Aisha assured, pulling her wild locks into a ponytail.

"I hope so..."

"From the looks of last night, I wouldn't doubt it," Aisha said confidently, and Flora wished that she had that kind of confidence.

"Now, get up," Aisha sprung up and sauntered over to the pole near one of the side stages, spinning herself around to face Flora. "Musa expects you to be able to use this thing by the start of the night, and you've got a lot to learn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I love you I love you I love you! I'm sorry this one is a bit delayed; I've officially run out of pre-made chapters and now I'm updating on real time so updates in general are probably going to be slower now. Here's the fifth installment; I hope you like it! XOXO

And to my fabulous reviewer **gog**: You have not offended me with your words, in fact I welcome them, and trust me when I say that you in no way made me want to stop writing this story. If you didn't already notice (because it was pretty subtle) Timmy is in fact gay. I am entertaining the idea of placing someone on else the LGBTQ+ spectrum, as you will see in this chapter, but as for the main cast (Bloom, Flora, Musa, etc...), they will remain heterosexual.

If any of you ever have questions, don't hesitate to ask or message me! I love hearing your ideas to make this an awesome story!

* * *

Chapter Five

Classes started in the morning, so naturally Flora decided that it would be a fabulous idea to spend the night before her first day of college at the Red Fountain. Not in her room, getting a good night's sleep before she started her organic chemistry course at eight a.m. in the morning. Not packing her bag of books and decorating the common space with Krystal. Not getting to know her roommates. No, she was standing in the middle of the club, the music pounding in her ears and a drink making her head feel slightly fuzzy.

Really, this was Musa's idea. Or Musa's direct order that she willingly followed. She was working, getting her footing in the club, and she couldn't start flaking now. She had only just begun, and Musa was hell bent on breaking her in quickly. Even though she still wasn't allowed on the main stage, Flora thought she was doing fairly well. The night had only started an hour ago and she had already accumulated over a hundred dollars for only three dances. The first one was a bit of stumbling and grinding, but the men she were entertaining found her inexperience endearing for some reason and didn't dock her tips for it. _Small blessings_, she thought.

But at the moment, she was most decidedly on a break. Not only did her feet feel pinched from her heels, but she needed space from clients for a while. There was only so long she could run on adrenaline and half-baked routines before running out of energy.

She put her rouged lips on the edge of her glass, sipped up some of her vibrant drink, and looked around. Baby was entertaining a private party near the side stage. Sunny had disappeared into a side room with two important-looking men in suits. Aisha was currently working her magic on the pole for a very enthusiastic looking group. Everyone was out and about. Flora had to dodge a girl named Mirta and only narrowly avoided stepping on her red satin slip as she towed a client close behind for what Flora assumed to be a private dance. It was insanity, complete chaos. This place was so dysfunctional; it shouldn't have been able to work and yet it did. It flourished, just like the garden that she and her mother had planted at home.

A few of the guys picked her out from the crowd; she wasn't exactly hiding in her hot pink lingerie and bustier after all. But it was easy enough for her to sneak away while someone else caught their eye. She found sanctuary near the entrance to the club, almost looking like she was promoting the club, the way she was leaning up against the opening arch.

The magenta-haired hostess was still standing at her post, as impassive and unreadable as ever as she kept an eye out for men meandering about.

"Heyyyyyy," Flora greeted the girl at the podium, a little bit more outgoing with the alcohol running through her veins.

"Hello…" she greeted Flora, a thin smile creeping up her usually expressionless face.

"You know, we have never been properly introduced," she extended her hand to the girl who was moving out from behind the podium and towards Flora, " I'm Rosie."

"Okay Rosie, I'm Tecna."

Flora smiled wide, glad that she had gotten the girl out from behind her little cage and onto the floor. She looked much less intimidating standing next to Flora, her touch gentle as she rested a hand on Flora's arm.

"Alright, I'll take this, thank you," Tecna plucked the glass stem out of Flora's fingers, depositing it on the nearest surface.

"Isn't this great?" Flora asked her, a little bit tipsy from the Cosmo she had just been sipping.

"I suppose, if you like this sort of thing," Tecna sighed, leaning up against the wall.

"You don't?" Flora asked, curious as she leaned next to Tecna.

"I don't particularly care for it, no."

Flora was stumped.

"If you don't like sex, then why do you work in a strip club?"

"Because the pay is good?" Tecna replied, confused. "And it's not that I don't like sex, it's just that I don't care for it. I'm not like these men; I don't look at people and desire to rip their clothes off. I don't pass strangers on the street and wonder what they'd look like in my bed."

Flora nodded, trying to wrap her head around that. Usually she was like that too, but the urge was always there, that little nagging that made her wonder just how nice it would be to take someone home for the night. Not having that at all, well she just couldn't imagine.

"So like, that guy over there…" she pointed to a particularly handsome man, his jawline sharp enough to cut. "You don't think about how great a kisser he is? Or how those arms must feel…?"

Flora felt herself get lost just staring at the man in the corner who was currently trying to get the attention of another dancer. She was always like this when she started drinking. It was like the beast was coming out to play, thirsty for whoever came her way. She would've gone up to not so harmlessly flirt with the guy had she not technically been working and needed the money working provided.

Tecna, on the other hand, was looking at Flora with slight amusement.

"No. In fact I'm wondering why he's still wearing his jacket. It's hot as hell in here."

"You're so weird."

The words escaped her loose lips before she had the chance to catch them. It was a mistake and she knew it. She was not one qualified to pass judgment, and the way Tecna tensed and closed up only reinforced that. She turned absolutely frosty, and the little bit of friendship they had built was swiftly knocked down in a moment.

"Just because I work behind the glass and don't want sex doesn't mean I'm weird," she said, her tone frosty and tight. "I'm not broken. I'm not some sort of robot. I still can feel things for people."

"I wasn't saying…I didn't mean-" Flora tried to backtrack, but her mind was working slower than her mouth, and she couldn't find the words quick enough.

"Whatever," Tecna moved away, not even looking at Flora, "just get back to work."

Flora heard her mutter, "bitch," under her breath as she reclaimed her post back up on the podium, rifling through papers. The cold breeze was felt, and Flora slunk back onto the floor, ducking her head low and sipping on her reclaimed drink. She'd have to find a way to apologize to Tecna, but later. She was expected to actually do some work tonight.

She spent the next few hours meandering about the club, not really in the mood for anything, not after what happened with Tecna leaving a bad taste in her mouth, a taste that alcohol could not get rid of. She gave few more dances, talked to a few more customers, and drank a few more drinks. She needed to stop the last part before she got too intoxicated to work properly. Thankfully she wasn't left alone to her own devices for too much longer.

"Rosie, I have someone here who wants to meet you," Baby called her over suggestively, clearly in her working mindset.

Flora dropped her glass on the nearest table, abandoning it and wading through a group of men until she reached the platform that held Roxy. She was kneeling on the edge, teasing the man who was practically cradled against her chest.

"I've been telling Andy here all about you, and how great a dancer you are."

"Really?" Flora asked, more than a bit surprised.

"Oh yes, and he says he's very interested in a private dance," Baby's voice intoned something completely not innocent, and Flora swallowed, sobering up a bit.

"Why don't you show him to one of the private rooms? You two can get to know each other," Baby continued, pushing the man towards Flora. He looked eagerly at her, giving her an up and down, his eyes practically fucking her where she stood. It was unsettling, but also flattering, and she wondered if one day her emotions wouldn't be so confusing.

"Follow me," Flora told Andy, and he obediently trailed on her heels. She took him through the room and around the main floor, back towards the edge of the room where rooms were littered and carved into the walls. They were more like nooks curtained with colorful gauzes, spaces that weren't very well concealed but hid enough to ensure privacy.

Flora gestured for the man to take a seat on the plush cushioned couch provided. There was a pole in front of her, and she palmed the metal for a second before extending her other hand to Andy. Aisha had told her that it was always best to get the payment for dances up front, and after one of her clients earlier on shorted her on tips, she was careful to abide by that rule. Every cent was precious.

Andy, though, was happy to oblige her, and handed her over a few bills – a generous amount for someone who had never previously danced for him.

"So," Flora hummed, tucking away the bills discretely in the garter on her thigh. "What can I do for you?"

"Come here," he beckoned, curling one finger in. Flora slid up in front of Andy and let him run his hands across her torso, up her thighs, and over to her ass. His hands grasped at her lace and leather clad cheeks, kneading the flesh in a strangely arousing way.

"Mmmmm baby that ass…" Andy hummed, ghosting his hands over the curve of Flora's buttocks as she lowered slowly down into his lap. "I want you to move that ass."

She threaded her fingers through his hair as she pressed down, looking him dead in the eyes and hitting him with the sexiest expression she could muster. His pupils had dilated with arousal, and his own hips rose to meet the rhythm of hers.

"You like that?" she asked, growing more comfortable with what he liked. Most clients liked verbal reinforcement, so she would talk to him.

"Yeah, hell yeah," he breathed, and Flora made sure to move her hips in wide circles, making sure to cover every inch of him.

As she moved at her steady pace and ground against him, she felt his heart beat grow. His breath was getting more labored as he tried to remain composed. Her goal was not to make him come, but to give pleasure. If he happened to come then it was a bonus, but it was never the goal. In fact, it could be quite messy and Musa actually advised against it, but sometimes it could not be stopped.

Like now.

She didn't mean to press as far or as hard as she did. She didn't know that shifting directions so quickly would trigger that certain chain reaction. Not until she felt wetness protrude onto the inside of her thighs.

She quickly dismounted and let him stand and clean himself off. She thought that he would be mad, yell at her for making him ruin his expensive pants that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe put together.

But all he did was chuckle and adjust his belt buckle, grabbing a tissue from a nearby dispenser.

"Baby wasn't lying. You are pretty good," Andy mused, looking down at his ruined pants. "I guess that's the end of these."

"Thank you," Flora replied, blushing a bit at the awkward situation. She tried her best to remain professional and in character, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't be seductive when the guy who she made come in less than a minute was wiping his junk off in front of her, and giving her a compliment at the same time. "And I'm sorry about the pants."

"Don't be. You were well worth it," he replied with a wink, tossing the tissue in the nearest bin before adjusting himself in his pants, trying to hide the drying wet spot on the crotch.

"Thank you Rosie," he said, handing her a few more bills. "I hope I'll be seeing you again soon."

"If that's what you'd like," Flora replied coyly, sort of surprised that this guy would want anything else out of her.

"Oh, it is," he winked at her before ducking out of the room like nothing had happened.

Flora stood in the room, mesmerized at the sheer amount of money that the man had given her, until she heard Musa's voice coming over the com system, calling for a last dance of the hour. That meant Flora's shift was almost up and the other girls would be taking her place. She scrambled to shove the bills back with the others before taking her place on the floor.

Baby was meandering about near the bar, and Flora practically scampered over to her.

"Oh hey!" Baby greeted her, magenta locks whipping around her porcelain face. "Andy came by, told me he had a great time. Said he's visiting you again next time he rolls around. I'm a bit jealous."

Coming from anyone else, those words would've been malicious, but Baby's face was wide and clear and smiling. She only meant to be playful, and Flora laughed back.

"Oh come on! You have so many admirers!"

"True, but I'll miss Andy. He was a great tipper."

The girls burst into a fit of giggles as the music started up with something upbeat, the base flooding the club. It wasn't their turn to dance, but instead the other girls got up on the stage, Mirta, Alice, a blonde girl named Galatea and a few others she had yet to meet. But she doubted she would. The club was just too big. They were good, but not as good as the Golden Three, but the crowds hardly seemed to care.

Flora and Baby were content to just watch the girls dance. It's not like they could talk anyway, the screams and hollers of the men drowning out any other noise except the pulsing music. But then Baby leaned in close to Flora and ducked her head, making sure she'd be heard.

"You know Rosie, most people think that being a stripper is the worst thing a woman can be. It's like a fate worse than death," she sighed and swirled her fingers in the dust on the table, a smile curling at the sides of mouth. "But it's not. Being here, being up on that stage and dancing with the girls, it's the best place in the world."

Looking up, Flora saw the girls lined up on the stage, bowing as they cleared off stage for the last time that night. The whistles, the cheers, the bright white lights. It was all like magic. And granted it might be cheap magic that came with dollar store glitter and overpriced tequila, but it was magic all its own. She could be anyone she wanted on stage, and that was all the magic she needed to believe in.

Flora smiled at Baby, and the young girl slunk around to pass Flora, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her in the same direction.

"Come on, time to clear out. Next shift is up."

Flora let herself be taken away from her comfortable spot and into the back rooms. She sat at her vanity and pulled the pins out of her hair, feeling it crunch under her hands. She cringed, thinking of how much of a bitch that would be to wash out later. But even with her smudged eyeliner and faded lipstick, glitter caked in-between her breasts, she felt like some sort of fairy princess.

The corset left indents in her ribcage and tiny lacerations from where the leather straps had actually cut into her skin. Her heels gave her blisters so bad it was hard to drive home. The late hours left her exhausted and wanting to crash her couch, not even bothering to get up to go to her own room.

But she was a princess, and that was the thought that carried her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I love you all for being so patient with me! I'm still updating on real time so updates in general are probably going to be slower now. Here's the sixth installment; it's a bit shorter but the story is now incorporating the school part so that's something fun! I hope you like it! XOXO

* * *

Chapter Six

_Flora…Flora…_

Flora stirred at the sound, but didn't wake up. That was weird, her dreams had never called out her name before.

_Flora_, it called more forcefully. Now there was a tingling sensation across her body, one that she didn't quite like. She flipped herself away from the source of the feeling, but ended up with an entirely new one: falling.

Her eyes flew open just as she made contact with the floor, landing with a hard thump. She groaned, feeling the impact of the fall in her joints. The ground was not soft – the hardwood prevented that – and she had a feeling she would be bruised spectacularly. Just what she wanted to start the school year off with.

Flora looked up from her pain and sleep-filled haze to see Krystal standing above her looking polished and put together, but also both slightly amused and slightly ticked off at the same time. She had no doubt that was because of her.

"Oh good, you're up," Krystal said, a little too peeved to be completely joking. "You do know we have classes in an hour, right?"

"Ugh..." Flora moaned, the emotional pain settling in at the fact that she had yet to even look at any of her syllabi. She'd be lucky if she knew what classes she had at all.

"Come on, get up. You need to get ready. I'm driving you remember?"

"Yeah, just give me ten minutes," Flora conceded, trying not to wince at the pain in her lower back, the stretch and burn of muscles making standing up a difficult chore. Today was definitely a day for sweat pants and tee shirts, because she didn't think she could actually muster the energy to put any more effort into her appearance.

"Where the hell were you last night? You told me we would spend the night in and start reading up on our classes to get ahead of the curve," Krystal asked, a faint tone of hurt lacing her words.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, time slipped away from me," Flora apologized weakly, still not fully awake.

"Yeah, I bet. You smell like a perfume factory, and you look like a hot mess," Krystal asserted, taking in Flora's smudged makeup and crumpled curls. Flora didn't doubt that she looked like shit; the real question was would she be able to hide it? At this rate, the answer would be probably not.

"I went to a party. I just, didn't get the chance to shower is all," she lied through her teeth, but thinking it was the only logical comparison that was believable. Krystal just shot her a 'you have got to be kidding' sort of look, and rolled her eyes.

"And since when do you own five inch heels?" Krystal held the shoes up, the toes a bit scuffed but still as shiny in the sunlight. "You can barely walk in the wedges I bought you for your birthday."

"Like I said, I was at a party. I needed party shoes," Flora continued with the lie, trying to stop the faint thrumming in her head. Oh, today was going to be one hell of a day. "I'm sorry Krystal. I guess college just kinda took over for a bit, and it's not like I can do this later when classes start picking up. I'll try to think better next time."

"Mmhmm, okay, sure," Krystal replied, clearly not taking the bait. "We can talk later, after we're done with class."

"Sure," Flora agreed, honestly having no intention of following through on the conversation. The less Krystal knew about this part of her life, the better it would be for them both.

* * *

After an eventful morning full of hangover cures and cursing, Flora managed to get to campus and sneak into the back of her anatomy class without too much trouble. It was in the biggest lecture hall after all, so it was hard to miss with all of the diagrams, charts, and periodic tables hanging about. However, she apparently had missed something, for as soon as she sat down in a seat near the back exit, the other students were getting up and milling about in the front of the class, gravitating towards whom she assumed was the professor.

_Great job Flora_, she chided herself, shouldering her bag once more. _Skipping out on the first day of class. Now you'll fall behind! _

She walked down the ramp that led to the front of the room, and by the time she got there, there were only a few more students left talking to the woman in the center. She looked older, but not too old as to be elderly, her hair falling in silvery waves tied neatly back in a ponytail, not a strand touching the white coat that fell to her thighs.

Flora swallowed, thinking perhaps she could sneak out the side door before anyone noticed her, but the professor caught her eye first.

"Ah, yes Miss Linphea I assume?" the woman asked, as she beckoned her over, her crow-footed eyes peering up from silver wired frames. The other students scattered about, saying their goodbyes and leaving out the doors with their friends.

"Yes, professor," Flora spoke quietly, hoping her obedience would win her back some of the points she lost for being late. Clearly she was missed if the professor already knew her name.

"Please, call me Doctor DuFour," the older woman insisted, holding out her hand for Flora to shake, and Flora did. "We didn't get the chance to be properly introduced with the rest of the class."

"I'm so sorry about that. My friend's car wouldn't start and then I got lost finding my way here and –"

"It's fine dear, really. Not a stellar first impression but you seem like a good girl."

Flora nodded her head, taking all that she could get in the way of forgiveness, especially if this woman was one of the people in charge of ensuring her future success in the medical profession. Doctor DuFour went around her to her podium and scooped up a few papers, glancing them over until she slid one over to Flora.

"I only handed out the syllabus if you hadn't already gotten it, and the rest of the class signed up for lab groups. Unfortunately the only space left is during Thursday evenings, so I hope that works for you."

"That will be fine, thank you," Flora replied without hesitation, thumbing through the syllabus she didn't dare say that she hadn't seen before. She had only just been excused of one mistake; it was not the time to add another strike against her.

"Perfect," the woman said, shaking her head definitively and scratching something down on the papers in front of her. In the next moment, the older woman raised her hand and waved towards the other side of the classroom. Flora followed the movement to where she was trying to get the attention of a young man in a white lab coat.

The man excused himself from the company of students around him and sauntered over to the two of them. He had an easy gait, like he had all the time in the world to make it to them. As he got closer, Flora noted that he was a lot younger than she thought he was, not old enough to be a professor that was for sure. Also, he didn't resemble what she usually assumed a medical student looked like: long black hair tucked back in a ponytail, a backpack covered in paint spots hanging off of one shoulder, a pencil tucked behind his ear. He looked more like an art student if she were to be honest. But he stopped in front of the both of them, giving them both skeptical yet pleasant looks.

"This is Helia, a third year medical student here at Alfea. He'll be your TA, the person in charge of your lab group," Doctor DuFour introduced, gesturing from the young man to Flora herself.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand towards Flora. They were much larger than hers, but Flora took it and was surprised to find that his hand was smooth, not rough and cut like she expected a medical student's to be. Her grandfather had been a doctor before her, and his hands were rough like sandpaper, scarred and nicked from years of scalpel work, the exact opposite of Helia's hands.

It was only when they were standing there, hands locked in complete silence, that she realized he was waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Flora," she supplied readily, caught up in the way his eyes seemed to smile with his lips. She was sure she was blushing, the embarrassment running through her veins.

"Flora," he replied, and never had her own name sounded so pleasant than when it came out of his mouth. "This lab is going to be a lot of work. I hope you are up to it."

The words weren't malicious, more playful and light. His smile was contagious, and she couldn't help but smile back, giving into her more flirtatious side.

"I guess we'll see on Thursday," Flora said, tilting her head slightly so she met his eyes. They were the darkest shade of indigo blue, and she could see her own face reflected in them.

"I guess so," Helia conceded, shifting away from her. "Doctor," he nodded his head towards Doctor DuFour and headed out of the lecture hall, his white coat swishing around him as he cleared the door.

"He's a good kid, one of the best we have," Doctor DuFour said, more to herself than Flora. "You'll be in good hands."

"Thank you, Doctor DuFour. I have class so, I should be going."

"Yes, you wouldn't want to be late to both of your classes on the first day, now would you?" DuFour replied with playful sarcasm.

Flora nodded and scuttled out of the room, trying her hardest to not think about Helia the TA and his beautiful smile as she walked towards her next class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I love you all for being so patient with the Helia reveal! Now here's the seventh installment featuring introductions to more people from the Winx universe! Make sure to tell me if you like it! XOXO

* * *

Chapter Seven

Flora refused to admit that she was lost. This campus was only so big; there was no way she should be lost! But she was, and the map she was carrying gave her no clue as to where her physical biochemistry class was. Who the hell even thought that physical biochemistry should be a thing?

She was so caught up in her distress that she barely caught the fact that someone was currently waving at her: a lanky girl with long auburn hair.

"Bloom?" Flora murmured to herself, meeting the girl half way across the green.

"Hey hun! Didn't think I'd be seein you around so soon," the southerner embraced Flora in a brief but tight hug. She looked completely different from how she dressed in the club, her skin tight blacks traded in for a floral skirt and pastel blouse. "How're you liking it so far?"

"It's…it's different, to say the least," Flora confessed. "I was late to my first class, and I was totally lost in my second one. Now I can't even get to my next one because I can't read the stupid map."

"Aw, well, it'll get better, just you watch. It's always hard for you freshmen to get adjusted," Bloom sympathized, running a hand down Flora's arm in a comforting way.

"I hope that's it."

"Well, your major doesn't really help ya out either," Bloom joked, and Flora actually laughed along with her.

"No," Flora agreed, "you're right about that."

Just then, someone came up behind Bloom and wrapped their arms around her waist. At first Flora thought it was a girl before she realized that even though they weren't the most muscular, the person's build was far too wide to be female. Instead, the very male stranger tucked his head into the crook Bloom's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe," the low baritone said, muffled by Bloom's skin.

"Hey sugah," Bloom smiled and ran her fingers through the fringe at the back of his neck. She was distracted with him for a few moments until she realized that Flora was still around. "Oh, right. Flora this is my beau, Skyler Eraklyon."

"Most people just call me Sky," the guy introduced himself nodding towards Flora, his arms still decidedly wrapped around Bloom.

From where Flora was, she could see that his eyes were kind and very blue, accentuated by the fact that he had the most golden hair she had ever seen in her life tied up in a bun at the nape of his neck. He was most decidedly hipster in his distressed skinny jeans and untucked button down, a beanie resting on the back of his head, small gauges in both ears, and she could even make out a labyrinth of colorful tattoos on his right forearm peeking out from his oversized cardigan.

"Nice to meet you," Flora nodded back, wondering if all the guys at this school had killer smiles.

The couple spent a few more moments in their own little world, disgustingly in love, until Bloom's phone rang. Flora recognized the tone; it was the same one that she had set for the Red Fountain, and by the look on Bloom's face she figured that it was hers as well.

"Oh, damn, gotta take this. 'Scuse me y'all."

She gave Sky a kiss on the cheek before walking away to sit under one of the trees on the green. Flora couldn't help but note that they were probably the strangest looking couple she had ever seen.

Sky took the chance to shove his hands in his surprisingly fully functional pockets and turn towards Flora fully.

"So, _you're_ Flora. Bloom talks a lot about you, all good things I promise," Sky assured, his posture welcoming and relaxed.

"Like what?" Flora asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you're the new girl at the Red Fountain, right?"

Flora felt like she had run into a brick wall, the oxygen ripping from her lungs. She panicked. No one was supposed to know about this. No one could know, and now Bloom was going around telling her boyfriend, a total stranger!

"I…I um-" Flora stuttered, but she couldn't make the words come.

Sky picked up on her distress, and made haste to correct the situation. "It's okay. I know about Bloom's job. That's where we met actually. I was playing a set there, she was the babe behind the bar; we got to talking and bam! Been together ever since. We tell each other everything, and it's cool."

"Right…" Flora said, still breathing heavily, the fact that he had worked at the Red Fountain as well slightly easing her anxiety. "So you DJ for the Red Fountain?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged. "But anyway Bloom likes to take all the new girls under her wing, feels like she needs to protect them or something. She's got her eye out for you."

Flora, overcome with a flood emotion, was about to respond when another guy came running up and literally jumped right onto Sky's back. Sky didn't fall over, but instead managed to flip the guy over and the two of them ended up practically stumbling about the green for a few moments, laughing and shoving one another around until they managed to gather themselves.

"Hey man, what's up?" the intruder asked, slapping the back of his hand across Sky's chest as he helped steady him.

"Nothing much, just playing catch up," Sky replied casually, readjusting his beanie.

"You actually plan on graduating this year, or aiming for that victory lap?" the other guy teased, musing his spiky brown hair to get all the grass out of it.

"Hey, watch it Martin, ain't nothing wrong with graduating in five years instead of four," Sky shot back, both in a playful and warning way that promised another tussle in the grass.

"Wasn't saying there wasn't," the other guy raised his hands in surrender, arms rippling in his muscle tank.

"Good, or else I'd have to beat your ass," Sky smirked, shoving the guy a bit. He followed in kind, chuckling.

"You'd try."

There were more shows of masculinity before both of them knocked it off and realized that Flora was there, just enjoying the show. These guys looked like unlikely friends, the hipster and the jock, but she supposed that as a secret stripper, nothing was ever really as it seemed, and not worth putting labels on.

"This is Flora, Bloom's friend," Sky introduced them, nodding Flora's way.

"Well, any friend of Bloom's is a friend of mine. Brandon Martin at your service," the guy said gallantly, even bowing a bit to Flora with a dramatic flair. Flora couldn't help but snicker at him, and Brandon peered up at her with amused eyes.

They lolled into a comfortable silence, something that Flora had never experienced with strangers before. Flora took the time to take in her surroundings, the sun shining hot and heavy in the August afternoon. Alfea campus was quite beautiful, with its winged, wrought iron gates opening to a massive stretch of green space lined with cobblestone walkways. The school itself, though a cluster of separate buildings, was set up to look like a giant palace. The medical school was near the back of the right wing, so she usually didn't get the chance to enjoy the view of campus.

Of course, her view became slightly more enjoyable as she spotted the very person that had made her heart pound earlier in the day.

"Hey, do you know who he is? The guy with the ponytail?" Flora asked, nodding over to the other side of the court where Helia was perched on a bench, his nose in a book.

"Helia?" Brandon asked, squinting his eyes through the sun to get a better look. "Yeah, I know him. He's supposed to be a senior this year like the rest of us, but he's in the medical school so his status is all fucked up last I checked."

"He's supposed to be my TA for my anatomy lab," Flora stated blankly, too distracted in watching Helia flip the pages of his text with an insane amount of grace.

"Well, you're in good hands from what I remember. The kid was my partner for Bio 101 lab and I aced the class because of him. He knows his shit."

"That's good, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked playfully, nudging Flora in the shoulder. "It's a little early to be catching feelings."

"Shut up," Flora glared over at him, but he could tell that it was weak.

"I'm just playing," he shrugged, smiling as he looked across the green to where Sky and Bloom were currently cuddling up. "I think we're gonna go get some coffee at the café on campus in a few, you wanna come?"

"Maybe some other time? I really need to start studying," Flora said apologetically, feeling badly to ditch out on plans with potential new friends.

"Alright, some other time then. Have fun hitting the books," Brandon replied, seemingly with no hard feelings.

"Tell Bloom that I'll see her later."

"Will do," Brandon saluted her and jogged off to the tree, leaving Flora behind on the green.

She sighed, staring at the books that were weighing heavily in her arms. She had promised Krystal that she would help her get ahead of the curve, and she owed her for the night before. She couldn't ditch her best friend two nights in a row.

With that in mind, she set off for the library, hoping she wouldn't regret her choice.

* * *

Of course, she regretted the choice. Not immediately, but after Krystal failed to show up after the first half an hour, Flora was more than done with the situation. She had been staring at the same page in her lab manual for the last ten minutes, and the procedures still failed to make sense to her. All she saw was a jumble of number and letters that were supposed to become another set of numbers and letters.

She was just about to slam her head on the desk and give up when someone startled her out of her misery.

"Excuse me," the voice started, and Flora nearly lost her senses, her head snapping quickly towards the sound that could only be Helia. "It's Flora, isn't it?"

Flora stared owl-eyed at him until she finally snapped to her senses, her brain done short circuiting over the fact that _yes_, her super hot lab TA was in fact talking to _her_ "Um-yeah. I mean yes. Yes, I'm Flora."

He smiled widely at her stumbling and pointed to a chair. "Okay, great. Do you mind if I join you? I'm afraid my study date bailed on me."

"No, go ahead. Mine did too," Flora insisted, clearing off a space at the table for him to put his stuff.

"Well, it must be fate then," he flashed a smile at her, pulling out his laptop from his backpack.

"What?" Flora yelped, all of the color draining from her face and heartbeat racing like she had just downed three cups of that extra strong espresso from her favorite little shop back home.

Helia laughed, though he did seem confused at he reaction. "It's just a saying."

"Right…" Flora said, smoothing down her hair and trying to act cool.

"Have you started looking over the lab for Thursday?" he asked her, nodding towards the lab manual open in front of her.

"Yeah, I've been skimming it. I was supposed to go over it with my friend but, she's obviously not here."

"I can help you," he offered, though his eyes were now focused on his laptop.

"Isn't that cheating? I mean, you are the TA," Flora joked but was secretly hoping that he meant it because she actually had no fucking clue what she was doing.

"Just think of it as friendly advice," he assured her, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, you need it more than the other students."

Her eyebrows rose up, adjusting to the playful turn in the conversation. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You would know if you had gone to class," he replied quickly with the sassy comeback.

"Hey, that's a low shot!" Flora complained, but she really wasn't all too upset. She could tell he didn't mean it.

"All's fair in love and war."

Again, Flora paled, but this time for a different reason. The fact that he had just used the word _love_ around her…

"Another saying," he eyed her with amusement, watching her cheeks flush furiously in embarrassment. "You don't do this much, do you?"

"Do what?" Flora asked.

"Talk, to people."

"I talk to plenty of people!" Flora defended herself, shooting him a miffed look. "It's just that not all of them happen to be the person in charge of my grade."

"And that's the only thing?" Helia asked, his face openly curious. She didn't know what he wanted her to say, or how to respond. She was so lost, and so instead of shooting herself in the foot by saying the wrong thing, she decided to say nothing at all.

Helia let out a breathy laugh and turned his focus away from Flora and towards the manual in front of her.

"You're looking at the lab all wrong. Don't focus on the numbers, they're just distractions. If you ignore them, you'll catch on quickly," Helia explained, placing his hand flat on the top of her lab manual, then shutting his laptop, putting it back in his bag. "I'll see you in class Thursday, Flora," he stood and smiled at her, but she could tell that his smile lacked some of its previous enthusiasm.

She wanted to call after him and tell him to stay, that she didn't want him to go. But the words didn't come, and by the time the lump in her throat had cleared, he was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** After over a month, I give you the eighth installment of Red Lights! I'm so sorry for the wait loves. I have been out of the country for a while and lost track of time once I came back. I love you all for being so patient! Make sure to tell me if you still like it! XOXO

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Alright ladies, circle up! Time to assign tonight's dances," Musa announced, immediately spurring movement in the small crowd to migrate towards the main stage. Flora had never really bothered to count how many girls Miss F had on her pay roll, but looking around her at the young, fresh faces just like hers, she realized that there really weren't many at all. No more than a dozen girls surrounded her, and, not for the first time, she counted her lucky stars that Miss F had chosen to hire her instead of someone else.

Flora stood near the back, leaning up against one of the leather booths, waiting patiently for Musa to being roll call. She was used to being last, and this time would be no exception. Of course, Aisha and Baby got the first duet, but Flora was surprised that Sunny was not included in it. They usually danced as a team. The rest of the list was called, and finally Musa called Flora's name.

"Lastly, Rosie and Sunny will be performing 'SexyBack' to wrap the night up."

Flora barely had time to ask what that even meant before she was silenced by Sunny's gasp of absolute frustration.

"Excuse me? No. I do not perform that song with amateurs."

Sunny's words were clipped and livid, like the idea of dancing with Flora repulsed her.

"You'll dance what you're told to dance. If you don't want to, you know where the door is."

Musa gave a thin-lipped smile, and Sunny's eyes widened larger than dishes as she realized that Musa was dead serious about the dance, and the offer.

"This is bull shit! You know that is my song! I have my reputation to think of!" Sunny shouted, practically slapping Musa in the face with her flailing arms. Flora had never seen anyone so worked up outside of reality television, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the spectacle. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. The other girls didn't really pay the scene much mind, and Flora had a sinking feeling that this kind of thing happened often.

"Yes, and you're very good at it. Which is why Rosie will benefit from performing with such a skilled teacher," Musa reasoned in her no-nonsense voice, the kind that gave a person no choice but to obey.

"Go to hell," Sunny spat, but there was a resignation in her voice that Flora picked up on. Sunny would perform the song, and Musa smiled smugly down into the blonde's brooding face. Sunny let out a huff and stormed backstage without a glance in Flora's direction.

"Perfect," Musa leaned back and jotted something down on her clipboard. "Aisha, would you mind going over the steps with Rosie while Sunny cools down a bit?"

"No problem," Aisha replied, stretching her arms a bit before nodding Flora over.

"So, what is SexyBack?"

"The Justin Timberlake song? Or the dance?"

"The dance," Flora laughed, noticing that Aisha was just messing with her. "I do happen to live in this century."

"Just making sure," Aisha teased for good measure.

"So, the dance?" Flora started again, ready for whatever punch was thrown at her today.

"It's a duet, clearly, between you and Sunny. But it's different than the others."

"How so?"

"Well, how comfortable are you with your sexuality?"

"Excuse me?"

Flora was thrown by the sudden shift in the conversation. She had no clue how one had to do with the other, but the fact that they were paired together made her a little nervous. It was easy to tell that Sunny scared Flora, intimidated her like no one else in the club did, and she knew that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Aisha caught on to Flora's shock and discomfort, and tried to calm her down. "I'm only asking because if you aren't a hundred percent comfortable, this isn't gonna fly."

"What the hell is this dance?" Flora asked, her voice rising a bit with skepticism.

"You know when you're up in a club and you meet a cute guy and all the sudden you're doing the bump and grind on the dance floor and the only thing keeping you from fucking right then and there is the clothes on your bodies, public decency be damned?"

"Sure…" Flora agreed, even though she had no experience like the one Aisha was describing.

"Well, it's a lot like that, except that cute guy is Sunny."

"Hold up," Flora stopped, her mind finally putting the pieces together. "Are you saying you want me to, what?"

Flora's mind was short-circuiting. There was no way Aisha was asking what she thought she was asking. Absolutely not. She was straight. A hundred percent straight. There was no way that she was ever going to get up that close and personal with another woman when she was too afraid to that with a guy. Well, there was only one guy she wanted to do that with…but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, being new and all. Honestly I'm a bit surprised at all of what Musa's making you do, but I think she's just trying to test your limits."

_Like that makes it any better_, Flora thought bitterly to herself. This day was beginning to turn into a nightmare, one that she desperately wanted to end.

"I don't…I don't think I can do this. Dancing with the girls on the same stage is one thing, but dancing…like that…I don't think I have that in me," Flora stammered, trying to force the words out of her mouth. It was like her body was having some sort of violent reaction the news, and she knew that there was no way that this could end well. She did _not_ want to get to know Sunny in any more detail than she already did, and the thought of having to practically molest her on stage made her want to pass out.

"Hey, don't think of it like that. Just think of it like you're grinding up against one of your girlfriends at a party," Aisha tried, attempting to lighten the situation.

"Except for the fact that Sunny hates my guts," Flora pointed out bitterly.

"Yeah…maybe not that then."

"So there is no way to get out of it?"

"Afraid not," Aisha sighed sympathetically, "not this time at least. It's in your contract that you have to try all the dances once to see where you fit best"

"My fault for not reading the fine print I guess."

"Happens to the best of us."

Aisha placed her hand gently on Flora's shoulder, trying to comfort her when she was clearly freaking out.

"Hey, just breathe. You know who you are, and what you're comfortable with. You won't damage your fragile sense of sexuality by dancing with a girl one time, I promise you."

"It's a little bit more than dancing," Flora laughed tightly, her mind running into hyper drive about how she was going to pull this dance off. She knew next to nothing about seducing another person; how was she supposed to pull that off in front of an entire crowd, and with a woman no less?

"So what?" Aisha shrugged, as if the dance wasn't worth wasting time worrying over. "If anything, it'll give you one hell of a story."

Aisha stepped away and went to the tiny CD player near the edge of the stage that she usually used for practice.

"Let's run through the steps. You ready?" Aisha called over to Flora.

Flora nodded a little and swallowed down all her remaining fears and apprehensions. For the moment. She let herself be carried away by the starting beat of SexyBack, blissfully ignorant to the partner aspect of the dance, and followed Aisha as she moved across the stage.

* * *

Flora was nervous. Actually, nervous wasn't even enough to cover what she was feeling at the moment. She felt like throwing up and running away. Her stomach was trying to crawl up and out of her throat and her head was pounding so hard she thought it was going to split her skull open. She was a mass of frayed nerves and senses. She felt like she was boiling in her skin-tight black leather under the stage lighting and heavy make-up caked on in layers on her face.

She had gotten to her mark a whole dance early and was counting the steps to the one going on right now. She watched the lithe brunette twirl around the pole with ease, doing a trick that involved a whole bunch of flipping and bending that blew her mind. Looking further out into the crowd from behind the curtain, Flora could spot Bloom serving the crowded bar, her smile easy as she leaned across the polished wood. Other girls were weaving through the crowd; it wasn't very crowded tonight, but there was a fair turn out. It wouldn't be killer on tips, but it wouldn't be the score she was used to gathering in her garter. At least there would be less people to boo her if she fucked up the dance.

And like magic, the nerves returned in full force. Oh God, she couldn't do this. She didn't even like girls! How could she pull off getting off on being ground against one? This was going to be such a nightmare! Miss F would never forgive her; she would fire her before she could exit stage left.

Soon enough the dance was ending, and the girls were setting up for the final count. Flora could hear her pulse in her ears and wished the whole situation away. Was it too late to fake an injury? Become suddenly ill?

She was so caught up in her worries that she barely registered the fact that Sunny was headed her way, marching to her mark with purpose. She always looked like such a mega bitch that Flora wondered how she could portray any emotion on stage other than dissatisfaction.

"You ready?" She asked Flora shortly, barely giving her a look over, like she wasn't worth her time. She was still clearly bitter about sharing the dance with Flora.

"Sunny, don't take this the wrong way, but I can't do this. This isn't who I am. I'm not cut out for-for _this_."

"Oh my god, get the fuck over yourself," Sunny snapped at Flora, fed up with all her worrying. "You _will _go out there and you _will_ dance for both our sakes, do you understand me? End of story."

Flora nodded, but sickness hit her like a wrecking ball. She swore she was going to pass out, her breath coming in short, shallow puffs. Sunny was watching the scene with disgust and incredulity.

"Jesus fucking-"

Flora didn't catch the tail end of Sunny's statement. Instead, she caught a whiff of strong cinnamon perfume and sweat crowding in on her, pinning her to the wall and smothering her with more heat and sticky sweet lips.

Lips. Lips that were both soft and sticky with freshly applied lipstick. Lips that tasted like cherries and chemical goo. Lips that were soft and insistent against her own, fueled by an aggression that she would recognize anywhere.

Sunny was kissing her. Sunny was kissing Flora. Kissing Flora full on, on the lips, tongue and teeth and all.

At first, Flora didn't know how to respond, her arms waving around helplessly as Sunny grabbed her by the lapels of her leather vest and pulled her up an extra inch so that their faces matched. It was hard to react when Sunny was clearly in control, pushing and shoving Flora to where she liked her.

Eventually all sense of time and restraint fled Flora's mind, and she relaxed into the kiss, actually reciprocating. Flora couldn't stop her body from reacting certain ways, like pushing up into Sunny's touch, which – damn her – actually felt good, or gasping when Sunny decided to fist a handful of curls and yank back so that Flora's neck was exposed.

The things that that woman could do with her tongue amazed Flora. She was breathing hard, her heard pounding against her ribcage as Sunny licked a stripe up Flora's neck and blew on it, earning her a shiver that went all the way down her spine. Sunny tucked herself up under Flora's jawline and bit lightly, sucking a bite there before letting go. She repeated this all the way down Flora's neck, pinning her hands above her head to limit Flora's restless squirming. Flora let in a sharp breath and a tiny yelp as Sunny bit down and sucked hard at the junction of her neck and shoulder, her tongue coming out to lave at the spot until it was a bright, angry red.

Flora was the one to bring Sunny's focus back to her lips this time. Her mind was so jumbled and aroused that she could hardly think straight. All she could manage to think about was when had Sunny been so damn good at this. She didn't even mind when she felt a hand reach down and around to cup her ass, the lean fingers digging into her flesh, making her moan in surprise. Another hand reached up to cup a leather-clad breast, the squishy flesh molding to Sunny's touch. Flora leaned back and looked Sunny in the eyes, her golden irises glowing in the dim lighting of the club.

It was then that Flora realized that they were still backstage. They were still backstage, people were still milling about around them, and they still had to go and perform a dance for a bunch of horny middle-aged men.

The spell shattered, and Flora dropped her hands from where they had grasped the hem of Sunny's bustier. Sunny took the hint and released Flora from her grip, taking a step back to fix herself. Flora took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing.

_What the fuck Flora? Did that really just happen? Did I really just make out with Sunny? Did I actually just **like** making out with Sunny?_

Flora didn't have much time to ponder those thoughts before she saw the lights go down. Whatever the answer was, Flora decided right then and there, she would sort through it later. Right now, she had a job to do, a job that she found suddenly easier to perform.

"Are you ready?" Sunny asked her again, the usual maliciousness gone and replaced with something else entirely. Whatever it was, it excited Flora in more ways than one.

"Yes," Flora replied, and for the first time that night, she completely meant it.

* * *

After the dance, Flora was clear on two things. One: she was definitely still straight, and thankfully not attracted to Sunny. It took a bit of figuring out after the haze of the kiss wore off, but while she may have enjoyed making out with the girl on stage, it was definitely more of the adrenaline's fault than her own libido. And two: while she made a killing in tips, she was never going to dance that dance again. The men were too creepy, the music didn't feel right to her, and she felt too much pressure to be sexy, like more than the usual. She'd rather close her eyes and dance solo than have to watch the moves of someone else and make the both of them look good. It was just too much, and surprisingly the lesbian factor was not the stressful part.

Flora slid the keys into her apartment door and opened it with a solid click. She was exhausted, and it was nearly two am. When she got off stage she still had a whole night's worth of lap dances and private shows to perform, and she thought the line of men outside her private room would never end. She needed a hot shower and bed before class in the morning. Oh God, class…she groaned and pushed her way into the space.

"Welcome home stranger," Krystal greeted her from the sofa, looking up at her best friend with tight amusement.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Flora asked. It wasn't like Krystal to stay up late, and the fact that the rest of the roommates had gone to sleep only made it weirder.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was studying in the library."

"Hmmm," Krystal hummed, "I was waiting for your sorry butt to come back. You know, there is this wonderful thing called texting that you can do to let people know you won't be coming home until the crack of dawn so they don't spend all hours worrying about you."

"I know, I know, I'm a jerk. I'm sorry," Flora apologized, feeling genuinely bad about making her friend worry like that. She really had to write a reminder or something the next time.

"You owe me after this."

"You got it."

"Like, double portions of chicken stir fry from that place down on Gervais street."

"Your wish is my command," Flora mock bowed to her before moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She drank it down in greedy gulps, not realizing how dehydrated she really was. Krystal gave her a funny look and picked a book up from off of the coffee table and started reading.

A thought suddenly popped into Flora's head. She didn't really know where it came from, maybe it was due to the exhaustion and events of the day, but the urge to ask her best friend this pressing question became unbearable.

"Hey Krystal?"

"Yeah Flo?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Krystal stilled at the question and gave Flora a 'really, you're going to ask me this?' type look.

"You're beautiful Flora. Always have been," she answered honestly, and turned her attention back towards the textbook in her lap.

"That's…not what I mean," Flora sighed, rubbing her face in slight embarrassment. "Do you find me attractive? Like sexually."

This had to be the most awkward situation. Not that Krystal would mind or judge Flora for asking; they were as close as two friends could be. Flora would tell Krystal anything…well almost anything. Flora knew that Krystal was in a relationship with her long time boyfriend Mike. He was a nice guy, and they had a good thing going. If Flora were being honest, they'd probably end up getting married. But it was also no secret that Krystal was decidedly bisexual. Flora was there through the tears and coming out to her parents and supported her the entire way. Never once did Flora care about her friend's sexuality or how she looked at her, until now.

For the first time in their entire friendship, Flora felt Krystal's eyes turn on her in a completely different way. She could feel her best friend's gaze rake up and down her body, taking her in and analyzing her like a piece of meat. It make Flora's heart race in both fear and desire. Finally Krystal met Flora's eyes and walked over to her until the two were nose to nose. Flora sucked in a breath as Krystal's lips pressed down softly on her own.

The kiss was so much different than Sunny's. With Sunny, it was all about power and adrenaline, while now Flora didn't feel rushed at all. She felt safe, warm, welcomed as Krystal's lips gently slid against Flora's. It was a closed kiss, but not lacking intimacy, the trust and love a long time sisterhood. Flora had never been sexually attracted to Krystal, but the kiss didn't scare her, not like it would've a day or two ago. Instead of freaking out, she rolled with it, reciprocated it.

When they parted, Krystal peered up at Flora knowingly. The kiss didn't damage their friendship. They were far too important to one another to be scared off so easily.

"Does that answer your question?" Krystal asked teasingly, and Flora smiled and swatted at Krystal.

"If I hadn't known you since we were both in diapers, I probably would've tried something with you," Krystal answered honestly, "but we were always better off as besties."

The admission didn't startle Flora. They both had spoken often about how if Flora was interested in girls or if Krystal was a man then they would totally get married. Somehow, the notion was a comfort for Flora, knowing that she was wanted like that.

"Thanks Krys," Flora smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Wanna tell me what this is all about?" Krystal asked after they parted, her mom face now in action.

"Nothing really. Just a quarter-life identity crisis is all."

"Ah, those are the best, aren't they?" Krystal teased, knowing that her best friend was avoiding the question.

"Completely," Flora agreed, playing along.

"Well, when you want to tell me the whole story, you know where I live," Krystal said as she gathered her book from the sofa. "I'm gonna go to bed. Oh, and don't tell Mike I kissed you. He'll get jealous," Krystal told her as she made her way to her room, smiling over her shoulder.

"I won't," Flora replied honestly, not having any interest in starting a fight between lovers over something inconsequential. "Good night."

"Night babe," she replied, waving a hand over her shoulder and shutting her door with a click.

Flora sighed and headed into her own room. She didn't even have time to take off her jacket before she collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so, so sorry for the delay sweeties! I've been so busy with work and time slipped away, but that is no excuse. Forgive me. Please, enjoy the ninth installment of Red Lights! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 9

"All right, now that you've cut into your kidneys lets see what we've got."

Helia was way too enthusiastic about dissections for Flora's liking. Now, it wasn't like they were cutting open a human and poking around, but for some reason Flora could not understand, they were each given a real human kidney to slice and dice. It made Flora's skin crawl, but this was going to be her future profession after all. Might as well get used to it now, and she guessed she felt better knowing that these organs were unfit for donorship and weren't going to waste.

The lab lights were harsh, casting a glare over the deep reds and pinks of the bean shaped organ. It was already hard enough to see through the murky lab goggles, and Flora had half a mind to tell Helia to dim the lights a bit. But she was having a hard time forming words around him, so she sucked up the inconvenience and put her scalpel to work.

"Here," Helia came up behind her, his body pressed tightly against her back. His arm came up over her shoulder, gloved hand reaching gently for her wrist as he guided her to the correct incision site, his other hand resting on the small of her back to steady her. The position was remarkably intimate, and Flora was slightly terrified that someone would notice. "This is a better angle. The medulla is deep there; see how it bulges out a bit when you press down? You'll meet less resistance here."

"Thank you," Flora nodded, trying her best to keep her focus forwards as she cut.

He smiled at her, not that she needed to see it to feel it. He was so close his lips were practically inches from she shell of her ear, and she could sense the slight increase of heat in the air.

He stepped away as if nothing ever happened, heading over towards a raised hand across the room. Flora steadied herself and continued cutting, the sound of tearing flesh drowning out the sultry voice in her ear.

And damn it, he was right. The scalpel slid through the kidney like it was butter. She barely had to try to work the blade, and soon enough she had two perfect halves staring in front of her, looking like they came out of her anatomy textbook. The kid next to her gave her a disbelieving stare, and she glanced over at his kidney to see it mangled, nearly unrecognizable. And his wasn't the only one. Apparently, as she peered at everyone else's, she noticed that she was the only one with a perfect cut. Helia hadn't bothered to stop by and tell anyone except for her.

She barely had time to process the blatant display of favoritism – and not to mention cheating – when he came over again a few minutes later, briefly glancing over her shoulder to see her work.

"See?" He told her with a faint smile. "Less resistance, better cut. You can even tell the pyramids apart."

Flora swallowed and nodded, purposely not looking at Helia this time. There was no way she was going to let him play around when her grade was at stake. The last thing she needed was to have someone running to the dean with a case of cheating.

Helia seemed to pick up on her stubborn will not to look at him, and damn it she could feel him smirking at her. He lingered a bit longer than he should have, watching her pin back the thin flaps of tissue to get a better look at her kidney. She had to label all the different parts, and she wondered just how long he was going to watch her fail at determining the major calyx from the renal pelvis.

But he said nothing and slipped away a moment later, and Flora let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. His absence removed a pressure from her, and she was able to focus more clearly on the task at hand. Helia had the ability to make her mind turn to jelly, something that both infuriated and excited her.

She rushed through the labeling and scribbled a few observations down in her journal, before tearing out the page and starting over. She must've started over more times than she'd thought, because even though she was the first to have all her structures labeled, she found herself the last one done in the lab. The kid next to her – the one with the shredded kidney – was pulling off his gloves and discarding his dissection remains when Flora finally looked up from her jumbled mess of a lab report.

Flora decided that enough was enough; she didn't even know what had taken her so long anyway. This was all so stupid, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of lab as soon as possible…as soon as she cleared the air with Helia.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Flora asked, slightly nervous as she handed him her report.

"Yeah, what's up?" Helia replied, packing his goggles and notebook away. He took her report and carefully tucked it up in a folder with everyone else's, barely even giving it a passing glance.

"I wanted to talk about the lab."

"Sure, sure," Helia replied shouldering his backpack. "I was actually about to head over to the coffee shop over in the student union. You wanna come with, and we can talk about the lab there?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Flora replied, her heart beating just a bit quicker at the idea of she and Helia actually going somewhere together outside of lab. "Lead the way."

They walked the short walk to the student union in companionable silence. It's not that Flora didn't want them to talk; it was just that she didn't know what to say to him. He was older, and smarter, and arguably the most gorgeous guy who had ever looked her way. She was intimidated. She wanted to make a good impression and not sound like a babbling idiot.

He opened the café door for her, and she nodded her thanks with a soft smile. There was no one in line this late at night, which made the barista a bit mad but there was no wait, the coffee coming to her almost immediately. Surprisingly, Helia paid for Flora's drink, which made the warm feeling in her chest grow for reasons totally unrelated to hot coffee.

They didn't stay in the coffee shop, as it was closing, so they decided to linger around the patio area outside before wandering on to the sidewalk in the direction to her apartment. It was a brisk night, but not too cold that she needed a jacket. The stars were out in full force, making things far more romantic than they ought to have been.

"You do know that that was cheating," Flora said finally, smiling into her coffee to avoid meeting his eyes.

"What was?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Back there, in the lab!" Flora continued, not buying his whole innocent act.

"No it wasn't," Helia shrugged his shoulders, clearly not bothered.

"Yes it was! It wasn't hard to tell that I was the only one with a clean cut, right after you just happened to stop by. People noticed."

He started to laugh, but Flora had a feeling that it was more at her than with her.

"Well then, next time I guess I'll just tell you all the wrong things then."

Flora looked up at him now, and saw that he had a straight face on, but his eyes didn't look serious. She knew he had the power to do that, and God knows she would believe anything that came out of his mouth, and he knew that as well.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I mean, if you are so against passing lab…" he trailed off, a smile creeping up his lips.

"You're a jerk," Flora swatted at his arm, and both of them started laughing.

Silence crept up over them, and Flora picked at the edges of the plastic lid of her cup.

"So is this how you woo all the girls? Impress them with your knowledge of anatomy and then buy them coffee?" Flora teased, before realizing what she was saying.

"No, just the special ones," Helia replied, tongue in cheek, his smile only growing wider as he watched Flora's face turn beet red.

"I'm special?"

"There is quite the potential for greatness in you, I can see it," Helia replied, a pensive look on his face, and Flora couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. "And besides, you could've used a hand after skipping out on class earlier…"

"Hey!" she exclaimed. That part she knew was definitely meant to instigate an argument.

"Hey, I only speak the truth. It's not my fault that the other kids weren't paying attention to Doctor DuFour's lesson. She explained everything in class," Helia tried to dig himself out of the hole he dug.

"To be fair, I'm pretty sure none of them thought that there would be actual teaching on the first day," Flora tried to be sympathetic towards the students, but Helia only snorted in disdain.

"Such a typical freshman…"

"I thought you just said I was special?" Flora shot back, using his words against him.

"I'm starting to rethink my statement," Helia replied in good humor, playing along.

"Nope, no take backsies." Flora teased, blushing as she sipped on her coffee to prevent her from saying any other stupid things.

"No take backsies?" he mocked her, his smiling widening with mirth. "What are we, three?"

Flora peered up at him through her lashes and gave him a playful smile, shrugging her shoulders before purposely running into him. He stumbled a bit to the side, pretending to be shocked at the attack.

"Oh, this is war."

His voice paired with the predatory look in his eyes sent a shiver down Flora's spine. He closed in on her, invading her personal space while she naturally backed away, not sure what he was going to do. The uncertainty of it all was thrilling, and she swore she could feel her heart beating out her chest.

Helia didn't break his gaze as he got in closer, and closer, and closer, until he assaulted her sides, poking them until she bent over laughing. He was tickling her ruthlessly, and she tries her best to focus on not spilling her hot coffee all over his nice button down. But that was hard to do when the warm sensation of laughter and butterflies filled her to the brim.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Flora conceded, not sure she could take any more before falling over.

Helia threw his hands up in the air in a victory pose, and Flora giggled at the absolute childishness they had devolved into.

They walked the rest of the way to her apartment in companionable silence, making sure they didn't stray too far from each other's side. It was nice, Flora thought, to have someone to just be there. She might not have known Helia for long, but he was growing on her faster than any other boy she had ever met. It would've scared her had it not felt so right.

Soon enough, Flora spied the traditional brick front of her building, and sighed that the walk had to end. The pair walked up to the front door, but lingered on the small concrete patio.

"This is me," Flora announced, somewhat redundant as Helia probably already assumed that. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Don't mention it," he shrugged and pulled his most charming smile. "Thank you for accompanying me this evening, Miss Linphea."

The words made Flora's heart soar even if they were a bit too formal, almost like he was trying too hard to impress her but she could've cared less.

"I hope that we cleared up all your pressing lab questions?"

"I think that I've got the hang of things now, yeah."

"You're rather confident," Helia said, his expression mock surprise. "Next week's lab is supposed to be a real challenge."

He stepped closer, and Flora's heart sped up ten fold. Oh my god, this was happening.

"Well, apparently I've got a pretty good learning curve on my side," Flora bantered back, and his lips crept up into a sly smile.

"Is that so?" He replied, his eyes never wavering from her lips.

"Yes," Flora said, but it came out as more of a sigh as he entire body leaned towards him, inviting him in. She wanted him. She didn't know how just how badly until then, but oh god she wanted him.

He was so close she could make out her reflection in his pupils, his face practically an inch away from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek and, _god_, if he could only move just a bit closer –

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

A shrill, chiming noise broke through the night air, making Flora jump where she stood. She really should not have been that scared; it was her own cell phone after all. But now Helia was a whole foot away from her, and she could've screamed at the moment she had just been cheated out of.

The air around them turned awkward and thick with unresolved tension and regret, and suddenly Flora felt the urge to flee. A fierce blush crept up her cheeks, shame and upset coloring her, and she ducked her head to avoid Helia's gaze.

"I should probably…" Flora started, not quite sure what she was planning on saying. _Please forget about the last five seconds and go back to what we were about to do_ did not seem like the appropriate response now that the moment was effectively shattered and Helia was already poised to go.

"Of course," Helia nodded, still smiling as he stepped away from her. "Have a good night, Flora."

She smiled back at him and waved him off before she closed the door behind her, making her way across the empty lobby.

It wasn't until she was half way up the stairwell that she realized that, for the first time since their stint in the library, he'd called her by her first name.

* * *

Flora shut her apartment room door and slid down against it, still disbelieving at what almost happened between she and Helia. She had almost kissed him. They had almost kissed. Helia had almost let her kiss him. Any way she phrased it, she could not wrap her head around it. And it made her dizzy.

"Wow," Krystal commented as she strolled into the common space, clad in only her nightshirt and fluffy slippers. "Someone looks like they had a good night."

Flora hummed something, not quite ready to get up from off of the floor. Krystal perched herself on the couch and looked at Flora intently.

"So, what's his name?" she asked out of the blue, causing Flora to start.

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not an idiot," Krystal sighed, put out as if Flora was playing dumb. "All these excuses as to why you can't go places, late nights up, never being here, I can pick up on the signs. And this, this is the final proof that there is definitely a man in your life. So spill."

"Ummm…yeah, I guess you're right," Flora stammered, figuring that Krystal was close enough to the truth. She walked over to the couch and joined Krystal, making herself comfortable for the interrogation to come.

"I always am," Krystal beamed, clearly proud of herself for figuring things out on her own. "So…what's his name?"

"Helia," Flora replied indulgently.

"Oooh, sounds sexy," Krystal waggled her eyebrows. "What's he like?"

"He's a grad student. I met him through anatomy lab, actually. He's my TA," Flora blushed at the last part, a bit fearful of Krystal's reaction.

"Flora, très scandalous!" Krystal's jaw dropped open, but it was clear to Flora that she was lapping up every detail with enthusiasm and loved it far more than she was letting on.

"It's nothing serious!" Flora insisted. "We've just been flirting a bit, and we got coffee. I highly doubt we have reached scandalous."

"Well, if you ask me, I think you could use some scandalous."

"Really?" Flora asked, equal parts shocked and curious by Krystal's words. "Why do you say that?"

There was no way Flora heard Krystal right. Of all the people in her life, Flora knew that Krystal, as determined and set in her ways as she was, would be the last person to suggest that she bust loose. But the way Krystal was shifting in her seat made Flora question.

"I don't know Flo," Krystal sighed. "You've just always been so constant, and so, no offense, boring. It's about time you actually started living, you know, shaking things up a bit. And maybe a fling with your older, hot lab TA is just the thing you need to spice up your life."

Flora had to choke back a laugh. Yeah, if only Krystal really knew how "spicy" her life had gotten in the past few weeks. A fling with Helia didn't even hold a candle to her second life at the Red Fountain.

Which suddenly reminded her of her phone, the one that rang with the tone she had set specifically for the Red Fountain. Shit.

Flora pulled out her phone and scrolled through her calls. She had missed one from the club, and didn't have to listen to the voicemail to know that Musa's biting voice would be there to greet her from the other end.

"Did your lover leave you a voicemail?"

"Shut up Krys, he 's not my lover," Flora sighed, play smacking her across the leg as she looked at the time stamp from the call. It had only been ten minutes. Good. She wouldn't be that dead when she got the club then.

"Not yeeetttt," she sing-songed, earning a severe glare from Flora. Krystal made a kissy face at Flora, and she rolled her eye and got up from the couch, hoping for some privacy to change before she had to leave for another long night. Thank god her classes started late on Fridays otherwise she'd sleep through them all.

"I'm heading out," Flora announced, pushing herself up off the couch with a groan.

"Not surprising," Krystal snorted, her eyes suspicious and full of mirth thinking that Flora was going out with Helia again. "A bit late for a date, isn't it?"

"Something like that…" Flora sighed, tired of dancing circles around Krystal. She hoped the other girl would just go to bed.

"Well, you kids have fun. And be safe," Krystal pointed her finger at Flora, like she was trying to instill some sort of virtue into her.

"I will, I promise. Don't wait up for me."

"Wasn't planning on it," Krystal replied easily, getting up off of the couch and heading to her room, stopping only to give Flora a sideways hug.

"Night babe," she mumbled into Flora's hair, and Flora patted her head in response.

"Night, sleep well."

Krystal waved Flora off and headed into her room, the door closing with a click. Flora sighed in relief, now able to go and grab her workbag. She had started keeping all of her stripping essentials – including her black stilettos and favorite pieces of costume jewelry – in a small drawstring bag for easier access. That and it was easier for her to grab, or more importantly, hide.

She shouldered the bag, grabbed her keys, and left for another exciting night at work.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Fast update this time guys! Lots happening this time, and the game is starting to change for Flora. Enjoy the tenth installment of Red Lights, and please make sure to tell me how I'm doing! I want this story to be its absolute best! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 10

The club was in full swing by the time Flora finished her set. There were so many people packed into the space that she felt slightly claustrophobic, but also very excited whenever someone happened to brush up against her. All the skin on skin contact had made her body extra sensitive to touch.

Flora glanced around the space, trying to see through the extra dark lighting to what was happening tonight. The bar was packed; electric blue drinks were flowing off the counter like water as Sparky worked overtime to keep cups filled. The DJ in the corner had been playing heavy beats all night, trying to get people in the dancing mood. The lights were not only dimmed, but slightly colored in shades of red, green, and blue, creating a party atmosphere. Glow sticks and black lights made the space look more modern, and all the girls were required to wear layers of black leather and neon. Flora herself was wearing a hot pink mini skirt and black leather bustier to fit in with the crowd. It was something new for the night, something that Miss F wanted to try out according to Musa. The goal was a mix between modern club and 80's throwback, but to Flora, all she saw was a giant rave.

But that was good for business. Flora had already made more in tips in her one dance than she did most nights, and she had only just gotten off stage to prep for solo dances. She could only imagine the line that would be outside her private room. Sure, her hips would hurt in the morning, and her thighs would kill her, but she would be that much closer to paying off her debt. She couldn't forget that this was not for fun; this was her job.

Flora took a turn around the perimeter of the club, making sure not to interrupt any dances that were already going on. She saw that Baby was close to getting one guy to let her dance on him, and the group next to her was already in the middle of a show à la Alice. Flora supposed that the whole staff was out and working tonight as busy as it was.

"Hey baby, let me get some of that ass," someone shouted from beside her, reaching out to pinch her behind. She jumped a bit and scowled. Usually she got wolf whistles or a few raunchy comments, but this was the first time anyone ever tried to touch her without her consent. It was new and completely unwelcome, scaring her a bit.

She turned her head to face her assailant, seeing a middle aged man, slightly pudgy and more than a bit greasy smirking up at her from where he was reclining on a booth. He looked rather pleased with himself, eyeing her up like a piece of meat, and Flora could tell that he was very, very drunk. He wasn't worth her time, not even for a quick dance.

"Excuse me," Flora said curtly, picking up speed as to avoid any more harassment.

"Hey, where do you think you're going huh?" the man asked, reaching out to grab Flora by the wrist, nails digging into her flesh. She stumbled from where she was trying to walk away, forced into facing him once more.

"Hey, you're hurting me," Flora told the man as his fingers chose to stay put on her wrist, the long fat digits cutting off her circulation until her fingers pricked with numb needles. He didn't seem to care though, and only laughed at her attempts to shake off his hand.

"Let go of me!" Flora shouted, trying to break free of the grip.

He got angry then, his grip turning vice-like. Flora cried out in pain as he twisted on her wrist, getting close to her face, invading her personal space. Her skin crawled, and she forced herself to hold in tears.

"You're not going anywhere! I paid good money to get into this hell hole and I'm not leaving until I get a show!"

Flora panicked. She couldn't stop him from pulling on her, from dragging her away from the center of the room and to God-knows where. She couldn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted to her.

"Hey!" Sparky shouted.

When did she get out from behind the bar? It didn't really matter, because in the next second, the redhead turned and decked the man right across the face. Flora could hear the smack of skin as Sparky's knuckles made contact with the man's nose, followed by a sickening crack. He let go of Flora immediately, stumbling backwards into a booth. She could see the blood gushing from the man's nose as he held it, the red liquid pooling in between his fingers and down to stain his shirt. Sparky shook her fist, her knuckles a little bruised, but not nearly as bad as the man's face. Flora could tell that his nose was probably broken.

"Security!" Sparky called, her eyes never leaving the man until two hulking men showed up behind her. "Please escort this gentleman out of the club. He's no longer welcome here."

Sparky pulled Flora away from the scene and over to the bar and placed her on an empty stool. A moment later, a glass was seated in front of her full of a strong smelling amber liquid.

"Drink that," Sparky instructed, putting the bottle away. "It'll calm ya down a bit."

Flora did as she was told, even though the drink burned all the way down her throat and made her eyes water. She did feel the effects immediately, and warmth slowly crept up her body, slowing her heart rate just a little.

"Are you alright hon?" Sparky asked Flora, the man forgotten as security practically shoved him out the back door.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Flora nodded, tugging idly at her wrist where the man's fingers had made angry red welts. "Thank you, for doing that. You didn't have to."

"Oh, hon, 'course I did!" Sparky insisted, reaching over to pull Flora into a sideways hug. "Someone's gotta look out for you. This's a scary job, and you're gonna run into some scary people. Best to have a few friends willin' to stick their necks out for ya. Anytime ya need me, just holler."

"Thank you, that means…that means more than you think," Flora replied, trying not to get choked up. The sentiment hit her hard. All this time she thought this was just a job, but these girls had come to mean more to her than just coworkers. They were friends.

"Alright, well, these drinks ain't gonna serve themselves," Sparky sighed, gazing over at the line that had reappeared at the bar. "And I think that line is waiting for you hon."

Flora glanced over at her private rooms, a few gentlemen sitting patiently on the leather couches surrounding the curtained area. They were all waiting for her, and she groaned, suddenly not in the mood to deal with any more customers.

"Can't I just take the rest of the night off? Fake being sick or something?"

"Come on now, we both know that's not your style," Sparky chided, pulling out some bottles to start mixing orders.

"You're right…" Flora sighed, pulling herself up from the stool. "I'll see you at closing time then."

She started to make her way over to the other side of the club, making sure to hold her head high and strut in her heels like she had been taught. Even if all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to bed, she had to fake being sexy. It usually worked, and soon enough the fight scene was forgotten and Flora was back to receiving more welcome attention like winks and smiles.

"Excuse me, Miss," a man called her over, much more polite and courteous than she was used to at the club. "So sorry to interrupt your work, but would you mind if I stole a moment of your time?"

Flora was captivated by the man, blinded by his charm. He looked classy, not that she wasn't used to that given the Red Fountain's clientele, but he was…different. He exuded confidence, and it showed. His mahogany colored hair was styled and meticulously kept, as was the three-piece suit he sported. His violet eyes gleamed with playfulness, though Flora had a slight feeling that she was the thing he was playing with.

Flora sat down across from him, and he smiled at her, his teeth a dazzling shade of white.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man started, extending his hand to Flora. "I'm Riven, Alistair Riven."

"Rosie," Flora replied and took his hand, but instead of shaking her hand, he reached forward and placed his lips upon her knuckles, kissing it like a gentleman would. Flora was shocked at this, and had to forcefully remember to withdraw her hand after he let it go.

"Do people normally call you by your last name?" Flora asked, genuinely curious. She'd never met someone like that. She just assumed that was something only done in spy movies.

"Of course," Riven replied easily, a laugh escaping his lips. "Alistair was my father's name, and while he was a great man, the name itself is rather...unfortunate. I always thought that he was punishing me by giving me his name. I had every intention of changing when I was younger."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Sentiment...But anyway," Riven continued, putting the conversation back on track. "I've been watching you dance Rosie. You have quite a talent."

"Thank you," Flora replied, a feeling of pride welling in her chest that she had managed to do something right.

"I run a business downtown that recruits young women, not unlike yourself, to become something greater than what they are. I can offer you a job that you could only dream of. Magix City could open its doors to you. You could have the rich and famous eating off of the palm of your hand," Riven was getting more and more enthusiastic as he spoke, and it was hard for Flora not to fall for his open expression and charm. He took a breath and sat back a bit, flashing a bit of a smile before he said, "And, of course, the pay from just one night alone is well above what you'd ever make in a year at this place."

That was something that immediately hooked Flora's interest. This was why she started dancing in the first place: to pay for school. If Riven was offering her something greater, she had an obligation to learn more. She just couldn't let any opportunity pass her by. But she also was secure at the Red Fountain. Sure, she hadn't been there long, but she had already made connections and friendships with the girls. Not to mention, it wasn't like she was being paid chump change. They were good to her; she just couldn't turn her back to them. She couldn't turn her back on friends.

"I see greatness in you, Rosie, a greatness that is wasted here," Riven said in all seriousness, his dark eyes holding hers in a stare that made her skin prickle. It was like he could see right through her, and she felt unnerved. "With me, you could be so much more."

"Rosie, you're needed back in your rooms, now."

It was Musa who so rudely interrupted Flora's conversation, her lithe frame taut with tension and suppressed anger. At first, Flora thought that Musa was angry with her, but it was in fact Riven who earned her signature scowl. In fact, Musa seemed to be radiating hatred towards the man.

"Ah, Musa, long time no see," Riven greeted Musa, but his tone fell a bit flat, like she was the last person he wanted to see. Apparently the feeling was mutual.

"I'm going to fire the idiot who let you back in here," Musa practically growled, clutching her clipboard with white knuckles. Flora was surprised it hadn't broken yet under the intense strain. "You're not welcome here. Leave before I have security throw you out."

Flora knew that Musa had problems dealing with her anger, but this was an all time new. She had never seen her mentor so worked up and so absolutely livid before. She had a feeling that if Riven stayed any longer, security would have to throw them both out for starting a scene.

"No need to cause a fuss. I was just on my way out," Riven placated Musa, holding his hands up in general surrender as he rose from his booth. He turned to Flora and smiled at her one last time.

"Think about my offer Rosie. We'll keep in touch."

He handed her his card, a thick creamy slip of paper gilded in gold, and without even a passing glance at Musa, disappeared into the crowd.

Flora glanced at the card and saw that his address was listed as Main Street, more specifically Cloud Tower. Flora had to read that again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Riven had an office in the _Cloud Tower_, the most exclusive and upscale business center in the city. She almost fainted at the thought, wondering what exactly she was letting Musa scare off.

"Don't even think about it Rosie," Musa's voice reached her ears, her harsh tone pulling Flora from her daze. "This isn't the first time he's come around and you aren't the first girl he's tried to sink his teeth into. That man is dangerous. He cannot be trusted."

The expression on Musa's face was grave, like there was more to this story that she wasn't willing to tell. One thing was clear: Riven meant bad news, but Flora didn't know if he just bad news because he was trying to take away Red Fountain business, or if he was bad in general. From first impressions, he really seemed harmless. A bit pushy maybe, but he was a businessman; that was expected of him.

Musa didn't seem up to entertaining any of Flora's ideas, and instead started directing Flora back to her private room.

"Now get back to work," Musa instructed like the mother hen she was. "Your shift ends in two hours and I see six men that need attention before then."

Flora did as she was told and finally got back to her room. The men were happy to see her make her appearance, all of them sitting up a little straighter as she eyed them. She settled on a younger man with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Nothing like Helia or Riven. Nothing distracting.

"Would you like a dance, sweetie?" She asked him in her most sugary tone. She watched his pupils dilate, his body practically leaning into hers as she ran her fingers over his chin, playing. He nodded rapidly, and Flora smiled.

"Follow me," she instructed, pulling him up gently by his tie and leading him behind the gauzy curtains. He was only too eager to comply, seating himself on the couch in front of her.

Flora meant to start slow, she really did. She moved in a slow, sultry sweep over to where he was reclined and leaned forward, her hands planted on either side of him so that she had him boxed in. From this angle, he could see straight down her bustier, getting a prime view of her breasts. She shimmied her chest a bit and watched him swallow, making sure her breathing was just as heavy as his so that he got the impression that she was just as aroused as he was.

The man finally gained enough courage to run his hands over her waist, trailing them up and down her sides as she moved, her lips inches from his. Technically there was nothing against kissing the clients, but Flora found it much more satisfying to tease them instead, deny them what they wanted most for as long as possible. Somehow, guys got off on it, and she got off on the power trip.

Before he could get too comfortable and handsy, Flora pulled back, making her back arch in the process, and threw her head back before leaning forward again. This time she lifted one of her legs up and over him to straddle his hips. She sunk down and settled as far down as she could on his lap, wiggling her bottom just a bit to make sure he was getting aroused. It didn't take long to locate his erection though; she felt it as soon as she ground backwards on his lap.

She did her usual push and pull, hips rocking back and forth until he was rock hard beneath her. It took a few minutes, but the slow-growing look of desperation that painted the man's face as she worked was well worth the wait. Only then did she pick up her pace, her hips moving in small, precise circles around his crotch. She made sure to vary the pressure, teasing light touches most of the time, but every once in a while coming down hard. His breath hitched then, and he let out a long string of curses.

"Holy fuck, you're gorgeous," he sighed out, biting down on his bottom lip as his hips rose to meet hers for more friction.

"Keep talking," Flora whispered in his ear, catching the lobe with her teeth and pulling gently.

"Shit," he gasped, his fingers gripping tightly onto her hips now as they danced their slow and dirty grind. "Shit you're so good. You feel…so good…."

His face was pressed into her chest, her breasts practically his pillows. Flora could feel his perspiration, the heat from his face radiating onto her. It wasn't long now. She could either end the dance now or go just a bit further until he burst.

Flora leaned back away from the man, letting herself balance on an outstretched arm as she rose up from the couch to resituate herself. When she met his hips again, she was further down on his crotch, and her back was arched back as she bounced up and down on his lap. He let out a low moan, his face screwing up like he was in pain, but Flora recognized that look. He was seconds away from coming, and she was going to bring him there.

It didn't take long. In fact, after three agonizingly slow rotations followed by the fastest gyrations her hips could allow, she had pushed him over the edge. She felt wetness bloom beneath her, and sure enough, as she dismounted, a giant wet patch stained the crotch of his pants. He, himself, was slumped against the couch, breathing hard.

"Here," Flora offered him a tissue, which he took gratefully.

When he was done cleaning himself up, she gathered her tip, which he gave freely. He gave her a bashful smile and she batted her eyelashes at him as he left out the curtains.

_One down, five to go,_ Flora thought to herself as the next man let himself in.

The rest of the men flowed together in an undistinguishable string. By the time she was down with dances, her thighs burned and her own underwear was damp from where she had sat on top of cum-filled pants. She threw them away as soon as the last man was served, more than eager to get out of her costume for the night.

She retreated to her vanity as soon as she could, the club winding down for the night. There were only a few people left, and most of them were staff or loyal customers who were granted special privileges for their patronage.

Her plush vanity stool was like a blessing for her sore bottom. She sat for as long as she could as she took off layer upon layer of foundation and eyeliner. The bustier was the hardest to get off, the laces refusing to budge until she practically ripped them apart. Timmy would kill her for abusing his costume, but her ribcage also needed room to breathe. It was nearly two a.m. before she was finally back in her civilian clothes and ready to go back to her apartment.

"Night!" Flora called over to the bar as she headed on her way out to her car.

"Night hon!" Sparky called, her own bag in her hands. She was clearly on her way out as well.

Flora was almost out the door when a voice called out to her from back inside the club.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Sparky exclaimed, smacking the counter for effect. "Something to cheer your night up. There's a party in the Woodlands goin' on tomorrow night. Some of Sky's friends are throwin' it. You should take the shift off, come and have some fun."

A party. She was being invited to an upperclassmen party. She had told Krystal that she had been to one the night before classes started, but in reality she had yet to go to one. Flora assumed that they were sort of like a college right of passage. They were supposed to be fun. She wasn't even working, so why not?

"Yeah," Flora replied, "I think I will."

"That'a girl," Sparky smiled and patted Flora on the shoulder before abandoning the bar for the night. "I'll see ya tomorrow night then!"

Flora waved at Sparky and watched her leave, her car pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She got in her own car and sighed, picking at the frayed edges of the fabric of her seat. She felt so tense, so uncertain about so much. It was like life was throwing too many things at her at once: Helia, her job, class, Riven. The list kept growing.

Perhaps a party was just what she needed to calm herself down for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello loves! I'm so sorry for the delay! Super big writers block on the party scene, but I think I got it down! I hope that you guys still enjoy this story, and this chapter! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A college party, Flora found out, was pretty much just the PG-13 version of a night at The Red Fountain. She would say R, but the people who were fucking at the party at least had the courtesy of retreating to private corners or behind locked doors. At the club, there was no telling what you would see when you stepped through the curtain. Flora thought that nothing she saw now could scar her any worse than the clients at the club. So far, she was right. The worst behavior she had seen as of yet was someone pissing in an empty vase and a couple hardcore making out on the sofa.

Still, it was a fun scene. Flora was really starting to accept that she loved the nightlife. She loved the dark lighting and the faint smell of weed and booze in the background. She loved the way the people acted when they didn't care about how people were going to react to them. She loved that anything was possible when you thought that all you had was that one moment on the dance floor. It was perfect in a very messed up way.

The house was already trashed by the time Flora rolled up to the front door. The yard was littered with beer cans and red solo cups. The tree had been TP'd and she could've sworn that there was a pile of vomit in the bushes. It was a fairly big house for a college student to live in, but it belonged to Sky and his frat brothers, so Flora supposed that they needed that much space for party purposes. The music was thumping through the walls and wooden floors. The walls themselves were thin so conversations carried and flowed into one giant hum of noise. Flora was going to be deaf by the morning, but she didn't worry about that now.

Instead, she headed into the kitchen to greet the hostess. Bloom was sitting at the island talking to a few other girls Flora had never seen before. She waited patiently for the other girls to go off before going up to her friend.

"Hey hon!" Bloom greeted, more friendly than usual, which led Flora to believe that she had already had a few drinks. "So glad you came!"

"Yeah, me too!" Flora shouted over the music. Bloom was fiddling with the ends of Flora's hair. She had curled it to bring out more of its natural volume. That, along with her newly bought flannel top tied in a knot at her midriff and mini skirt, she looked like a whole new person.

"Well lookie you!" Bloom complimented her, reaching out to pull on the edge of her top, exposing more of her cleavage. "Who're ya tryin' to impress?"

"No one," Flora replied, but that wasn't quite true. Though she was there to have a good time and relax, she was also there because she'd heard Helia would be attending. In fact, Brandon had texted her in jest to say that Helia was already on the premises, and that only made her want to come more. She'd wrung her hands for over an hour over what to wear, and had ended up being an hour late to the party. She'd hoped he'd still be there, but as of yet, she hadn't seen him.

"Well, I'd fuck ya, and I don't even like girls!" Bloom joked, laughing loudly.

Flora laughed with her, a tad uncomfortable just because of how close she and Bloom were to one another in the cramped space of the kitchen. Bloom must've picked up on that – her intuition was flawless – and got up to pour them both drinks from the giant punch bowl on the table.

"Here, take a drink," Bloom instructed. "Loosen ya up a bit."

Flora did as told and swallowed back the strong tang of fruit punch and Everclear. She made a face as she emptied her cup, and Bloom smiled.

"Yeah, not as good as whiskey, but it'll do," Bloom shrugged and ladled more punch into Flora's cup. "Bottom's up."

By the time Flora left the kitchen, she was buzzed. There was a ringing in her ears that had nothing to do with the loud music, and her vision was starting to blur. But that didn't stop her from wandering around the house, lost. She went from group to group, making small talk and laughing. Making friends had never been a problem of hers except for her shyness, and now with all her inhibitions out the window, talking to strangers was so much easier.

Eventually, she spied Helia from across the room He had a drink in his hand a few guys around him. He looked up from his conversation to look at Flora. They held eye contact for a few moments, but then he went back to what he was doing before he saw her. Flora felt slighted, and moved on to another part of the house, trying to avoid any awkwardness.

This happened a few more times in the course of an hour. Flora would move rooms, talk to a few people, wander around, and eventually end up ogling Helia with him staring right back. Then she'd move and the cycle would repeat. She was starting to think he was following her, or maybe it was just coincidence because the other people always followed him as well. Or maybe she was imagining the other people? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that they kept making intense eye contact, and it made her feel like her skin was on fire.

Flora was seated on the couch in the living room when she felt an arm pull her back into the kitchen. It wasn't until she was seated on a barstool in front of the island, a red solo cup in her face, that she realized who was with her.

"This's for you, hon," Bloom said, extending a drink out to Flora.

Flora knew in the back of her mind that she should be drinking slower, but that didn't stop her from taking the cup from Bloom's hand. They both raised their plastic cups in a toast, knocking back a good portion of whatever was inside. This time it tasted like it was once fruit punch, but now mostly vodka some other sort of banana-flavored liquor.

"Liquid courage," Bloom said, smacking her lips. "Now maybe you'll buck up and go over to that boy you've been eye'n."

"Is it that obvious?" Flora sighed, looking down into her cup, embarrassed. She thought she'd been playing it cool. Obviously not.

"Please, everyone here knows you n' that boy've been dancin' round each other the whole night," Bloom replied, shaking her head, but not with pity. She'd been in Flora's shoes before; she knew what it was like.

"How's bout you go out on the floor n' show him a little somethin-somethin," Bloom said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. "You got it, might as well flaunt it. See how long the poor boy lasts after that."

"You know what, I will," Flora agreed, not knowing if it was herself or the alcohol making all the decisions.

She chugged back the rest of her drink, ignoring the swimming vision and the thumping in her head as she started to walk. It was a short distance to the dance floor – aka the cleared out center of someone's living room – and dancing never required her to be on her best game anyway. It was second nature to her, and even intoxicated she was better at shaking her ass than most of the girls in the room.

Soon, Flora was the center of the dance floor. The music turned slow and heavy, and she dropped to the floor as low as she could in her tight spandex skirt. Every guy in the room was looking at her as she swung her hips to the beat, twerking all by herself. No one wanted to touch her lest they break the spell.

She caught Helia's gaze from across the room, his eyes practically black from the size of his dilated pupils. His grip on his drink was white knuckled, and Flora knew that she had him right where she wanted him. She licked her lips and beckoned him over to her. The more rational and less impulsive part of her mind was screaming at her to stop, that this was a bad idea and no good could come of this little charade. But that part of her was losing to the most primal side of her, the side that wanted Helia more than anything, the side that wanted him to pin her to the ground and claim her right there in the middle of the dance floor. She wanted to mark his skin with the red of her lipstick, bite at the flesh and pull until it bruised so that everyone could tell that he was hers and no one else's.

But he wouldn't come. Not at first. So Flora had to get creative, pulling another rando from the crowd and grinding up against him. She could feel this guy's erection through his pants, her ass squeezing it between her cheeks. His friends were all cheering for him, whooping and hollering as Flora practically fucked him through his pants. The rational part of her brain feared for her reputation. The primal part told the rational part to shut up once and for all, and Flora loved every second of the attention.

Half way through the song, the guy she was grinding against disappeared. She was doing her thing and then all the sudden, he was gone. When she turned around, she saw Helia shoving the guy off to the side, stumbling around as he fell back into a reclining chair and into the lap of another young honey. Flora was soon forgotten for the new piece of ass, which was fine with her, because Helia's eyes were glued to her, taking in every inch of her with rapt attention. Flora had never felt so exposed, so violated, and yet so extremely horny.

Helia wasted no time plastering his mouth to hers. He bypassed any formalities, any niceties, and went straight to fucking her mouth with his tongue. It was sloppy and wet and drunk, and Flora found it incredibly hard to breathe, but she went with it, kissing him back with equal lack of finesse and passion. Helia licked through every inch of her mouth, his tongue curling around hers and sucking, like he was trying to swallow her from the inside out. Flora could tell that he was talented, and knew that it would be so much better sober. But she was also glad that they were drunk, because sober her wouldn't have the courage to kiss him back, wouldn't have wrapped her fingers through his long soft hair and pulled, wouldn't have canted her hips upward to let Helia know just how much she wanted him to fuck her.

He practically growled into her mouth, the noises reverbing back into her own mouth, making her skin prickle with anticipation. They needed to get off of the dance floor. They needed to get to a private room, somewhere where they could take all these layers off and finally_, finally_ get what they'd both been wanting since they'd stepped through the door.

Flora was the one who made the first step, grabbing onto the lapels of his button down and tugging him into the hallway. They ran up against the wall, Flora's back slamming into it with enough force to hurt. But the pain was drowned out in pleasure as Helia's lips met hers again. His mouth was everywhere on her, never staying still – roving, tasting, licking every inch of exposed skin he could. A large palm pulled at the hem of her shirt and untucked it from her skirt, revealing her midriff. She felt the hand wander further and further, down the waistband of her skirt and panties until it cupped her sex. She let out a sharp gasp as agile fingers worked on her, parting her folds and massaging the swollen nub. She rocked her hips back and forth in time to his fingers, trying to get more of that delicious friction. It wasn't until she felt two of those fingers dip inside her and curl that she let out a shout.

Part of Flora was worried that they would be caught. They weren't really being discrete: Helia with his hand down her skirt in the middle of a crowded house, rutting up against a wall in a high-traffic area with a window. They needed to get somewhere more private before things got even more out of hand.

"Bedroom…" Flora broke off to say, her breaths shallow and heavy. She wasn't even sure if what she said was coherent, but Helia seemed to understand, nodding and pulling his fingers out of her only to drag her by the arm up a set of stairs and burst into the first door he saw. It was only by luck that that room happened to be an empty bedroom.

Helia immediately flopped down on the bed, sitting upright and beckoning her over to him. She wobbled towards him, casting her shoes off into the corner. Flora stepped out of her skirt and panties, leaving them in a puddle at the end of the bed. Helia visibly swallowed at the sight of her, fucking her with his eyes. She blushed a deep scarlet, but did not shy away from his attention.

She went and kneeled over him at first, but was soon pulled down ungracefully so that she was straddling his lap, her pussy – dripping and hot – pressed down hard against his throbbing erection. It took Flora's breath away, how much he wanted her. If she were in any better state, she would've been more coordinated with her movements, more skilled as she rocked back and forth on his crotch, grinding on Helia as she would one of her customers.

Flora had never really done sexual things before The Red Fountain, but even that was as different kind of sexual than this was. She'd given a couple of blowjobs to a guy she'd been casually dating back in high school, but they stopped going out shortly afterward, and that was all the experience she'd really had. But she must've been doing something right, because Helia tossed his head back and moaned, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead as he strained to keep himself in control. He reached up with one hand – the other still on the bed for balance – and started to undo the buttons of her blouse, exposing bits of her cleavage as the buttons popped one by one. When he finally unbuttoned enough to his liking, he reached his hand into her cleavage and released one breast from her bra. She shuddered, her movements halting for one moment as he teased that nipple, pinching it until it stood pert against her chest.

Flora started squirming, her breasts far more sensitive than she thought, and Helia stopped what he was doing. He looked up at her through hooded eyes with curiosity.

"Are you a virgin?"

Flora didn't say anything; she only bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was slightly scared now. Some guys didn't like to sleep with virgins – it was like a turn off to them. But Helia, whether he was too horny or just too drunk, didn't seem to care.

"Damn that's hot," Helia breathed out heavily, his pupils dilating as he took her in in a whole new light.

In the next moment, Flora was falling backwards onto the bed, her shirt and bra pushed down her shoulders and off entirely, the garments falling to the floor along with all of Helia's clothes. He undressed himself in record time, barely giving Flora time to memorize what he looked like naked before he was looming over her, dark eyes boring holes into hers. Her pulse sped up and she swore she could see her heart beating out of her chest.

Helia crawled into the space between her legs, spreading them wide so that he could admire the view. His fingers travelled to rub her clit once more, her hips canting upward, chasing pleasure. They dipped between her folds and entered her, causing her to gasp. He pumped the fingers in and out a few times, slowly at first, but then much faster. Flora made desperate, gasping noises as she ground against Helia's fingers, desperate for more. Little did she know, he was preparing her for the main course.

Sitting upright, he shifted his position until his hips lined up with hers. He took his cock in hand and stroked it a few times, the organ already rigid and erect, the head a pretty purple color and leaking with precome. He smeared the ejaculate across the head as lubricant, his hand stroking himself in lazy gestures. Flora watched him with intent as he guided his erection to her folds, running his cock up and down the swollen flesh, teasing her.

"Helia," Flora gasped, squirming in anticipation.

Their eyes met, gazes smoldering, and he immediately knew what she wanted. He smirked, pleased with himself, before pushing the tip past her folds, meeting resistance at the entry, and pushing past it with a loud groan.

"Fuck," Helia cursed as he slid into Flora, settling slowly between her legs. "Fuck you're tight."

Flora wasn't going to lie – it _hurt_. She felt like she was being ripped apart, her body not used to stretching so much down there. Helia wasn't small, but he wasn't huge either; he had an average size penis, but it felt like he was going to break through her body, and he hadn't even gotten all the way in.

When he finally filled her to the brim, the seat of his pelvis situated right on top of hers, he stopped, dropped his head, and groaned. Flora was breathing heavily, trying to get herself used to being so full. Her thighs were starting to burn from being spread so far, but Helia reached down and pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, her hips canted upward, and suddenly she found the angle much more comfortable.

"Perfect, so fucking perfect," Helia murmured as he started to move, reaching up to massage one of her breasts. At least, he tried to, his drunken fingers fumbling and groping any skin it they could find. But Flora didn't mind. His touch was soft and hot and made her skin prickle with goose bumps. Every touch was electric, every stroke causing an explosion behind her eyes, the fire in her belly growing and growing with each second.

This was not passionate love making. This was not sex like they showed in the movies. This was dirty. This was fucking on a primal level. This was she and Helia, desperate for each other, clawing to get closer and closer to the edge. They needed to get off right fucking then. There was no passionate foreplay, no tender caress of gentle motions. There was Helia, pounding faster and faster into Flora as she moaned and shouted his name, throwing her head back as he grasped her hips tight enough to bruise. She was being loud; the people outside could surely hear her screams and the bed creaking as it shook under their weight. But she didn't care. At one point he changed positions, twisting Flora to her side and raising her leg up in the air so that he could get even deeper, something that Flora didn't think was possible. All her life she had dreamed of missionary sex with her boyfriend of many years. She didn't think she'd end up doing gymnastics in bed with the boy she'd been lusting over for a few weeks. It was raw and dirty and muddled by alcohol, but she loved every second of it.

Eventually Flora couldn't contain herself anymore. Her hands fisted the sheets so tight that her knuckles went white, and her vision soon followed. She saw stars and her back arched as all the pressure released from her like a flood. It was a high unlike any other, a feeling that made her toes curl and her spine tingle.

Helia's movements became erratic, her walls clenching down on him as she rode out the spasms of her orgasm. He bent over her, their foreheads touching as he tried to maintain control. His face was red, pained, and Flora could tell that he was close. All it took was a few more strokes for him to lose control. The breath left her body as she felt an invasion of heat down below that was not related to the tingles and stars.

"Shit," Helia cursed, realizing what was happening a moment too late. "Shit, shit."

He pulled out and ran his hand over his cock, pumping it as he came, squirting the rest of his come all over the sheets and Flora. It was warm and sticky where it landed on her stomach and thighs, but cooled within moments. When the aftershocks wore off, Helia collapsed next to Flora, his chest heaving up and down like he had run a marathon. He reached over to grab the blanket and wiped his cock off with the edge, passing it to Flora when he was done. By the time she had cleaned herself off, Helia was already dozing off, soft snores filling the room.

They had probably only lasted about five minutes, max, but Flora didn't care. Despite the fact that everything was covered in the haze of sweat and loud music and booze, she couldn't have asked or a better night. And with that thought, she curled up next to Helia, pulled the blankets up over them both, and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello loves! To make up for my super long absence, here is another chapter! Not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully not as long as it took to update with the last chapter. Also, I just want to let everyone know that Helia/Flora is endgame, no matter what happens. I hope you all enjoy the twelfth installment of Red Lights! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Late afternoon rays hit down on Flora's skin, making her overly warm. She tossed in her blankets, sticking to the linen enough to rouse her from her deep sleep. All of her joints ached, especially the ones in her lower back and her shoulders, but it was a good ache. As she rolled over, twinges ran up and down her body, bringing back memories of the night before. A small smile crept up her face at the thought of she and Helia together in bed. It had been the best night of her life, despite the fact that her head was currently pounding and she was sure she was going to be nursing her hangover all day.

Turning over, she reached for Helia, craving the touch of the smooth planes of his chest, but instead coming up with empty air. He was missing from his spot in the bed, though his indent was still pressed into the mattress. Concerned, she propped herself up on her elbows and took a look around the room with bleary eyes. She finally spotted Helia sitting in a corner, pulling up his briefs around his hips.

"Hey," Flora said, her voice still coated with early morning exhaustion. "Where are you going?"

"Class," Helia replied nonchalantly, buttoning up his shirt, and Flora frowned.

"But it's the weekend," she replied, confused. Why would he lie to her? "What's going on?"

Helia groaned and looked at Flora like she was the biggest mistake he had ever made. It wasn't a look Flora enjoyed, and a complete one-eighty from last night.

"Look, Flora, you're a beautiful girl and last night was great, but you do know that this doesn't mean anything right?" Helia asked, gesturing between the two of them. "We're just friends."

Flora's smile fell slowly. She was confused. Last night he had said such wonderful things, made her feel like a princess. He took her fucking virginity and then he wakes up and decides that she isn't anything to him? It felt like a slap in the face, and Flora would've been more offended had she not felt like her heart was being pulled out of her chest.

"I don't understand. We just had sex…I thought that we were…"

She stumbled on her words, the rest of what she wanted to say dying on her lips as Helia looked at her as if she was the silliest, most pathetic thing he had ever seen. She was ashamed of her feelings, and did not wish to make a fool of herself further. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Helia was not honest about his feelings.

"This is why I don't fuck freshmen," Helia sighed to himself, scrubbing his face with his hands. "What we had was fun, it was casual, but that's all it was. We were drunk, we were caught up in the moment, and we got carried away. You can't expect me to be your boyfriend just because we slept together once. You have to be smart enough to know that."

His words were harsh, and they stung at Flora's breaking heart. He didn't even care that he was hurting her. He only cared about himself, and it was clear now that he did not wish to be connected to her whatsoever.

"No, I get it," Flora replied, the anger creeping in now that the shock of reality had worn. "You just wanted a distraction and I was the closest thing you could find. Didn't matter how I felt about it at all, just so long as you got off."

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you think I wanted more. If I had known, I wouldn't have slept with you."

"Too late for that," she replied blankly. Last night, Helia was her knight in shining armor. Now that armor was rusted and chinked in the morning sun. He had made her feel special, like she was something precious, only to make her feel cheap once the moment passed. It was the exact feeling she had been avoiding for so long, a feeling she thought working at the Red Fountain would give her. She never expected the boy she had allowed herself to fall for to bring her so low instead.

Helia was going to reply, but Flora's work phone went off, filling the space with her ringtone. Flora reached for the phone; she had to pick up. Helia turned back around and searched for his pants, putting himself back together piece by piece.

"Hello," Flora picked up the phone, fighting to keep her voice under control when it was constricting tightly around sobs. She'd be damned if she would cry in front of Helia after he'd completely humiliated her. Besides, as Musa had told her weeks ago, no one at the club wanted to hear her sob story. Flora channeled more of Rosie, using her alter ego's strength and confidence to get her through the rest of the call with Musa. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there. Bye."

Helia looked up at Flora as she disconnected the call. He had gotten most of his clothes on, pulling up his socks as she slipped out of bed and pulled her cami over top of her head. Her hair was a wreck and her makeup was smeared. There would be no denying where she had been or what she had done the night before, but she had to get the fuck out of that place.

"Where are you going?" Helia asked, like he was confused as to why she was speeding to leave. "We don't both have to leave…that's not really how this works…"

"I'm gonna be late for work," Flora grumbled, pulling up her skirt, not even bothering to search for her panties. Helia could keep those for all she cared. That was what self-centered assholes did after fucking and conquering women after all right?

Helia just continued to stand there, looking at her confusedly. Flora got fed up with his staring. How dare he have the nerve to ogle her bent over after the stint he pulled?

"What," Flora sighed, grabbing her wallet and keys from off the nightstand. "Not used to being the one left behind?"

"No," Helia frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Flora hobbled back into her high heels, leaning against the wall for support. "It's just that usually when I do this-"

"Fuck you Helia," Flora said, cutting him off with a disdainful sneer. It was so unlike her that she shocked him still, and she took the opportunity to shove past him, bumping him in the shoulder as she took the stairs two by two. What he said was so offensive; that had been her final straw. She wasn't even as upset as she was mad. She had been used and discarded; all this time being so wary and cautious for creepy men at the club and she should've noticed the red flags popping up around this fuckboy. He didn't deserve her, and she sure as hell could do better than Helia.

Flora reached her car across the frat lot, stuck the keys into her ignition, and tore off towards the Red Fountain. She blasted her music and sped down the highway, cursing Helia's name the whole way.

Of course, it wasn't until she was half way to the club that she realized that she would have to see him in lab next week.

* * *

Flora had every intention of walking into the club and pretending as if the shittiest morning of her life never happened. However, as soon as she pulled back the curtains and nearly broke down at her vanity, it was clear that that just wasn't going to happen. Musa could hear her labored breathing from across the room, and pulled Flora into her personal office space and made her spill.

Musa was surprising patient, her face surprisingly neutral, even sympathetic, instead of her usual disdain and distaste as Flora recounted the events of the previous night. She let Flora cry, even held her for a moment, before pulling back and getting up, walking over to a filing cabinet. She rummaged through the shelves before pulling out what she was looking for.

"Take it," Musa said, forcefully shoving a small box into Flora's hands.

"What is it?"

"Plan B. To take care of anything you have growing down there."

"I don't think-" Flora started, alarmed by the implications of what Musa was saying and what she was holding. But Musa raised her hand up like she normally did when she wanted to speak and was not to be interrupted. So, Flora shut her mouth, the rest of her protests dying on her lips.

"No, you didn't think. You got drunk and had unprotected sex with some idiot who used you to get himself off. I'm not going to have you jeopardizing the reputation of this club because he might have knocked you up."

Musa's words, though scathing, were true. Flora didn't think, and she was starting to regret giving herself away so easily. That was hypocritical to think, given her job and where she was seated right now, but so far, all of the things she feared the most in working as a stripper had come true in the supposed safety of her own university. It was so backwards and messed up, that she could go to her stage manager for sexual help and protection but couldn't manage to keep herself safe around the people she should have been able to trust most.

She also could not deal with a child ruining her life so early in the game, and that was the final factor that made her rip open the box and pop out the single pill inside. Musa handed her a glass of water, and Flora gulped it down, chasing the nasty taste of super concentrated chemicals down her throat.

"Thank you," Flora muttered, handing the glass back to Musa.

"Don't thank me," Musa replied. "You're not the first girl I've had this talk with. You won't be the last. Just don't let it happen again. You're popular, and I don't want to have reason to fire you."

Flora nodded her head, casting her head down so that she wouldn't have to endure Musa's disappointed gaze. In the past few weeks, Musa had grown to be somewhat of a mother figure to Flora, even though the girl couldn't be more than a few years older than her. Musa had a wisdom to her that was beyond her years, or maybe it was just because this life had jaded her. Flora hoped it was the former; as much as she admired Musa's strength, Flora didn't want to become as desensitized to the world as her mentor was.

"Aisha will be here in half an hour. You have until then to get yourself together and warm up. You have a whole new set to learn before tonight, so you'd best get moving,' Musa instructed before tightening her robe and sauntering off to boss more people around. There was only so much care giving she could do before she tired of it. Flora was just glad that Musa was willing to hear her out.

And that night, as she walked out on stage, she immersed herself in Rosie, leaving Flora and all her troubles far behind the curtain.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the thirteenth installment of Red Lights! I hope that you loves enjoy this little update, and keep on giving me love! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The next few weeks passed by without incident. Life moved on as if nothing had happened, and Flora just went with the flow. She went to class, ate meals at home with Krystal, did her homework, and then snuck out after everyone was asleep most nights to work at the Red Fountain.

No one at work asked about her either, not that they would have any reason to. The only person who even knew about her life outside of the club was Bloom, and Flora was grateful that she had the tact to not say anything about Helia in front of the girls. Of course, they had a heart to heart in the back alley behind the club one night after Flora broke down after a lap dance; there was crying and hugging and promises on Bloom's half to find Helia and rip his balls off, to which Flora laughed but told her not to. Flora may have resented Helia for what he did to her, but she didn't wish him ill will. She didn't have it in her to hate anyone.

Practice was a good distraction from the real world. Aisha was extra hard on her, and Flora was grateful for it; she needed to be pushed, to get stronger in body if her emotions couldn't carry her through. She was actually getting really good at pole work, impressing Aisha with how fast she was picking up some of the easier stunts. She was still nowhere near as good as her trainer, but she was getting there.

Sweaty and ready for some down time before work, Flora headed out to her car. She parked in the back lot, and the sun beat down on her back as her sneakers scratched on the concrete. The next time she pulled into this lot the sun would be setting and instead of little kids playing in the park across the street, there would be a line of men wandering, half-drunk, up to Miss F's front door to get their fill of the club.

"Rosie," A voice called out, causing Flora to spin around to face her surprise guest.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Flora asked walking up to the man who was currently leaning against the brick wall in the alley outside of the club. He flashed Flora a winning smile, standing up straighter when she was closer.

"I gave you my card. You never called."

"So you decided to follow me instead?" she asked, eyebrows arched and her tone a bit aggressive. She hadn't felt like her old friendly self ever since Helia hurt her, and she was still trying to work on that.

"Of course not," Riven shook his head, gesturing to the club. "I just wanted to check up on you, make sure that they're treating you right."

"I'm fine. I'm treated just fine, thank you," Flora said assertively, crossing her arms in front of her chest, wondering what Riven was really digging at. It was weird of him to show up out of the blue outside her place of work, and she had to admit, it was kind of creepy.

"I'm glad," he replied easily, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair. He looked off into the distance, like he was mulling something over before saying it. Dare Flora say that he even looked nervous as he opened his mouth to continue with, "I must confess I'm not here purely to catch up."

"Then why are you here? To sell me your sales pitch again? I'm sorry but I'm not interested, I like it here," Flora repeated, ready to head back to her car. Her muscles were sore and all she wanted was a hot bath before her night shift.

"Not at all," Riven replied smoothly, not even phased by Flora's uncharacteristic impatience.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangular black box. It was fairly large and the onyx shone in the afternoon sun. He handed it over to Flora, nodding for her to take it.

"I came to give you this," he explained. "Open it."

Flora did as she was told and the box opened with a fresh crack, never been opened except in this moment. What lied inside took Flora's breath away. In the center of the box, held up but two fine hooks, was the most opulent strand of white diamonds Flora had ever seen. Each of the three center gems must've been the size of a quarter, with smaller diamonds surrounding the center and spinning off the strand to create an elegant, swirling pattern. It must've cost more money than she would ever have in her entire lifetime.

"Do you like it?" Riven asked, his hands in his pockets, gauging her reactions.

"It's…it's beautiful…" Flora gasped, trying to form words.

"Perfect," Riven beamed, pleased. He reached out to take the box back, unhooking the necklace from its perch and holding it in his hands. "It's yours."

She looked up at Riven like he was insane.

"Are you serious?" Flora asked, speechless. "This must cost…I don't even know!"

But apparently, Riven was very serious. He walked around to Flora's back and pulled aside her hair, fixing the necklace into place before fastening the clasp. The stones lied heavy on Flora's clavicle, and didn't quite match the ratty tank top she was wearing, but they sparkled in the afternoon sun, and she felt just like the million bucks she was wearing.

"That's nothing," Riven replied when he was done, facing her once more, this time with a smug grin. "Fancy things and trinkets such as these are commonplace where I work. That's only the start of what would be in store for you if you chose to work with me. But, I respect your decision to stay here. I admire your loyalty."

Flora couldn't help it this time. She let her mind run rampant, let the seduction of the fine jewels on her neck suck her in deeper. For a brief moment, she considered liquidating the necklace, taking it into a jeweler and selling it. The cash alone would be more than enough to pay for all of Alfea's tuition plus her residency and beyond. But this was a gift, and she would feel guilty for trading in such a beautiful present. So, she let her mind go even further: to a life of luxury with Riven by her side, wrapped in fur coats and sipping champagne as the one of the wealthiest women in the city.

The image was provocative, enticing, and a million other things that made her go weak in the knees and crave _more_. But that feeling was the very feeling that shook her out of her reverie. Riven was watching her, and the real world came crashing back in, along with the hundred reasons why Flora was already in a bad situation. Jumping into business with Riven would only hurt her, no matter how great his words sounded.

"Musa says I should stay away from you," Flora said, not looking Riven in the eye. "She says you're no good."

"I'd imagine Musa would say just about anything to ostracize me. We don't necessarily get along, business rivals and all," Riven sighed, shrugging his shoulders like there was nothing he could do about it. "You are free to believe whatever you want. I won't blame you if you side with Musa. However, my offer is always open. I'd love to have you in Cloud Tower with me."

"Sorry, but I'm still not interested," Flora said, though she was feeling less and less sure. She couldn't help that Riven's offer sounded intriguing, and if what he was saying was true, she could make her money for med school and get out much faster than she could at the Red Fountain. But every time she even tried to think of her future, the Red Fountain was there. It was like she wasn't even sure if she wanted to leave the place, and that was scary. Going in a whole level deeper with Riven sounded like the last thing she should be doing.

Flora reached around to the base of her neck, and though it pained her to part with the most beautiful thing she'd ever owned – even if it was for a few minutes – she knew she had to give it back. It wouldn't be right to accept a gift from a man and then reject him.

However, as soon as Riven saw what Flora was doing, he reached out to grasp her wrist gently, stopping her.

"Oh no no," Riven insisted, and though deflated, he still maintained his smile, like he was determined to stay positive. "Keep the necklace. Who knows, it might come in handy one day."

Flora was about to protest, but the look on Riven's face stopped her from forming words. He looked dead set on having her keep the jewels, so Flora nodded mutely, and placed her arm back at her side.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Rosie. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," Riven said, inclining his head and turning away.

Flora wanted to say something after him, tell him that she didn't want to see him again, nor did she want to be pressured into a job she didn't want. But Riven was already too far away, sitting in the driver's seat of his expensive Maserati and revving the engine. He tore out of the back lot in record time, leaving Flora literally in his dust.

So much for getting the last word.

* * *

Flora ended up spending most of her free time driving down the boulevard and around the cramped, busy streets of Magix instead of going back to her place and resting. A good student would've been studying for her organic chemistry exam next week, but the overwhelming part of her just wanted to keep driving until she ran out of road. Her thoughts were so confused, her conscious conflicted between what she wanted to do and what she should do. It was all so jumbled, and she wondered when she let her world become so morally grey.

By the time Flora reached her apartment, she only had a few minutes to grab her bag out of her room and go. She had run through the drive through to get herself a burger and fries for dinner – something she would be paying for later at the gym – but it was the only thing on the way. At least she wouldn't have to perform on an empty stomach...a rumbly tummy didn't quite fit into the same mood as lap dances.

She ran up the stairs up to her floor, and by the time she entered her apartment, Flora was out of breath. Krystal was in the kitchen making food, and she looked up curiously at Flora. She was about to say something when the necklace Flora had forgotten to take off caught her attention, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Oh my God Flora what is around your neck?" Krystal practically choked, rushing over to get a better look.

"It's fake," Flora lied so easily that it made her slightly nauseous.

"Really?" Krystal asked, pulling on the strand with less gentleness, letting it fall heavy onto Flora's chest. "They're getting good at making this fake stuff look real. I could hardly tell the difference."

"Yeah, me neither," Flora agreed, laughing it off as she went towards her room, Krystal following close behind.

Flora sighed as she pulled the black box out of her purse and laid it on her bed. She gingerly pulled her hair aside and unfastened the silver clasp that held the necklace up. She slowly slid the diamonds off her neck and held them like she was holding a bomb, terrified of dropping them on the ground.

"If it's fake then why are you being so gentle with it?" Krystal asked, amused and confused as she watched the spectacle of Flora putting the necklace back in the box.

"Because, it's still the nicest piece of jewelry that I own," Flora explained, wondering why Krystal was asking all these questions. "Don't you have food on the stove or something?"

Krystal shrugged and left Flora's room, trailing back off to the kitchen.

Making sure that Krystal wasn't peeking in behind her this time, she pulled her backpack containing all of her club accessories out from under her bed. She wanted to put the necklace inside, but the thing was bulging, stuffed to the brim with lingerie, jewels, and all kinds of kinky things. Flora knew that she would have to get a real storage space for all of this soon, but she didn't want to draw any suspicion to herself, and rolling in with a whole new set of drawers really wasn't something she could do on the DL. She'd also probably need to invest in a safe for the necklace; it wasn't the kind of thing that she'd want getting stolen.

"So, where'd the necklace come from?" Krystal sing-songed, making Flora cringe. "A certain lab TA maybe?"

Flora sighed, shouldered her backpack, and walked back into the common space, trying to smile but knowing exactly where this conversation was going, and she didn't think she was up for that. However, her expression must've given her away, and Krystal immediately dropped the dramatics and put on her worried mom face.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked, now concerned.

"I don't think that's going to work out," Flora said, her expression neutral and tone blank while on the inside her heart was being torn all over again.

"What happened?" Krystal was very worried now, ignoring her food completely. Instead, she went over to sit up straight on the sofa, patting the seat next to her as invitation for Flora to join her. Flora obliged, put her bag on the floor by the front door, and went to go sit. Krystal's arm came to wrap around Flora's shoulders to hold her close, grounding Flora in the moment.

"There was this party, and we were both there, and stuff happened…I thought he wanted to be with me, but I was wrong," Flora trailed off, finding it strangely hard to talk about with Krystal. She had been fine for weeks and now here she was, about to lose it while her best friend looked at her like she was some wounded animal. And maybe Flora was being over dramatic, but she was allowed to feel hurt. This was all new to her; guys and college relationship in general were all a mystery, and she was learning the hard way.

"Oh sweetie," Krystal pulled Flora up into her arms and gave her a giant bear hug. "I'm going to kick his ass when I see him."

"No, no please don't," Flora protested weakly, though she had to admit, the mental image of Krystal whooping Helia's ass on the green was a pleasant one. "He isn't worth it."

"But you're worth it," Krystal countered, and Flora blushed despite her tears.

They both sat on the couch holding one another for a few more minutes, enough time for Flora to calm down and Krystal to run her fingers through Flora's hair to make it smooth. Flora was the first to sit up, followed by Krystal who shot up and made her way to the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to order us some pizza, and I think there's still a pint of mint chocolate chip left in the freezer. We can put on some shitty comedies and have a night in, what do you say?"

"Krys, that sounds great, but I can't. I have to study for this exam…" Flora moped, feeling like an awful person because Krystal was going to go to so much trouble for her.

"Are you sure?" Krystal asked, not convinced. "You seem to study a lot. A night off, especially a night like this one, won't kill your GPA."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to study," Flora insisted. "I only came back here in the first place to grab a few things and then head out to the library."

"Do you want me to come with you? Make sure you're not alone?" Krystal continued, dead serious, and Flora secretly loved her for it. Krystal's loyalty was one of her best features, but right now, Flora couldn't have Krystal coming with her. It was better for Krystal to believe that Flora was at the library drowning her sorrows in textbooks rather than stripping for random men.

"I'm fine Krys, really. I'm not an invalid because some fuckboy decided to break my heart."

"Well, you call me if you need anything, I'm serious."

"Will do," Flora smiled and nodded, picking up her bag and heading towards the front door. "You're the best!"

"I know, I know," Krystal waved Flora out the door, though a frown was present on her lips. "Don't stay up too late."

"Bye!" Flora called behind her as she made her way to the stairwell, all of the rest of Krystal's farewells cut off by the sound of the slamming of the metal doors. She took the stairs down by twos, eager to get to work and shake off the weirdness of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So sorry for the long wait loves! School has been an absolute beast, but I'm free! I hope you enjoy the fourteenth installment of Red Lights! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Red Fountain was already jumping when Flora pulled up in the lot. She wasn't surprised though. She wasn't working the early shift, so men had already come and gone before she walked through the back doors, the bouncer letting her pass with ease. Wolf whistles and cat calls followed her through the club until she was safe behind the black curtains, heading to her vanity to get ready for the night.

She placed her bag on the floor next to her stool after dumping its contents out on the table, surveying the choices she'd packed herself. There were the usual shades of red and pink, but tonight something else was placed on her vanity. Something new, and definitely not a part of her Red Fountain collection. No, the crystal bottle of perfume was far too expensive for Ms. F's taste. That, and on top of the delicate puffer was a red bow, a small note attached to it. Flora picked the note off, careful not to tip the fragile glass, and read it.

_Any other rose could never smell as_ _sweet_.

A romantic play on words that drove Flora mad. She picked up the bottle, her curiosity getting the better of her, and took a whiff. The light scent of fresh roses and vanilla hit her nose pleasantly. It was a soft scent, something light and feminine, and not nearly as overpowering as the stuff Ms. F usually made her wear. Flora hated to say she loved it, especially because, even though the sender left no name, she was certain it was Riven. The last thing she wanted was to make his gift-giving a constant habit. Then she might actually give into what he wanted.

However, that didn't stop her from using the perfume, spritzing herself on the neck and in the insides of her elbows. Even using it, she felt classier. Fancier. Like she was getting ready for a ball instead of a strip tease.

"You smell delicious," Baby came up behind her suddenly and purred in Flora's ear, drawing out the last word in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

"New perfume," Flora replied with a slight smile, holding up the bottle. "It was on my vanity when I got in. Do you know who put it here?"

"A secret admirer perhaps?" Baby teased, leaning against Flora's vanity, elbows propped up so she could rest her head. "I wish I had someone to buy me things like that."

"You don't have anyone in your life?" Flora asked. That was surprising, given how outgoing, young, and pretty Baby was.

"I used to, but not anymore. His name was Manuel. We were young, dumb, and I thought we were in love. He's the one who convinced me to come out to Magix, to leave home behind and make our way in the big city. He said he was gonna make it big, become a star, and we'd be rich. I believed him. Stupid..." Baby trailed off, shaking her head.

"What happened?"

"The only stars he ended up seeing were the ones behind his eyes when he took a hit of cocaine. Then he started drinking on top of that. It wasn't a good mix. He got aggressive, started cheating on me. I couldn't take it so I left him."

The way she described her relationship so callously led Flora to believe that there were a lot of mixed emotions lying behind the scenes that Baby hadn't totally worked through. Flora didn't push for more, even though she now had a million more questions she wanted to ask. Those could be saved for another time. She didn't even know Baby well enough to ask such invasive questions anyway.

"And you ended up here," Flora opted to say, hoping that Baby would pick up with her story and connect the dots.

"That was by sheer luck," Baby announced, looking like she was still surprised about it. "I was doing real bad, practically begging on the side of the road for scraps. Faragonda came along and saw talent in me, but I was too young to dance so she kept me around to clean up the club until I turned 18. She let me practice and stuff in the meantime, but I've only been dancing for a few months."

"Why not just go home? Don't your parents miss you?" Flora asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"My dad tossed me out when I said I was leaving with Manuel. He said if I left, I wasn't welcome back," Baby replied, her eyes misting over like it was hard to talk about. "Besides, even if things were different, after all I've done, he wouldn't want me back anyway."

"You don't know that."

Flora had to hope that Baby's parents wouldn't just abandon her. Flora knew that her parents were some of the good ones, actually some of the _best_ ones, willing to go into debt beyond belief just to put her through school. She knew that not everyone had that luxury. But she had to believe that someone wouldn't just abandon their child in their moment of need. Unfortunately, by the look on Baby's face, that was exactly the case, and it broke Flora's heart.

"Yeah, I do," Baby said, a finality in her voice that stopped Flora from pressing on. "But it's fine. I love it here. These girls are all the family I need. I'm done with men!"

"Forever?" Flora asked, amused, glad to get the conversation back on a better note.

"Maybe. Dick is great and all, but I'm more of a pussy girl," Baby replied coyly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "It's the most important meal of the day."

Flora nearly choked, just barely getting her voice to work enough to ask, "So you're into girls now?"

"I'm into anyone who's into me," Baby said with a sassy smile on her lips. She sauntered over to Flora, leaning in like she was going to tell her a secret, her gaze a little too heated for Flora's liking. "Have you ever had pussy Rosie? I think you'd like it. You have the lips for it too."

Baby got closer and closer, leaning down to sit on Flora's lap. Her eyes raked over Flora's face, studying her intently. Baby's hand came up to stroke Flora's cheek, reaching down to grasp her chin, thumb running over her plump bottom lip.

"I bet you have a sweet pussy."

Flora stopped breathing. How could she get out of this situation? It was getting out of hand so quickly. Thankfully, she didn't have to wonder for long, her knight in shining armor coming to her rescue in the form of a pissed off Stage Manager.

"Baby, stop harassing Rosie. She doesn't want you to eat her," Musa instructed, her mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Yeah I know, it's just fun to watch her blush," Baby laughed, getting up out of Flora's lap. She turned to Flora with an apologetic smile, though Flora knew that it wasn't completely sincere. She'd enjoyed tormenting Flora too much to truly feel badly. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Flora shrugged it off, not admitting that she was still having trouble catching her breath.

Did that qualify as sexual harassment? Not that Flora felt harassed...maybe just violated. Not that that was any better. But this was Baby she was talking about; there was nothing malicious Baby could ever possibly do. So Flora let it go, standing up in her lingerie, ready for whatever Musa was going to throw at her.

"Good, glad that's settled," Musa said, checking something off of her clipboard. "Rosie, head over to Timmy for a fitting. There's been a change in tonight's show. Sunny's called out sick so you're covering her songs. That means that Baby, you need to get changed into the black wired corset and matching hose."

"Ooh, we're doing that number tonight?" Baby asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes. It was on Sunny's set with Mirta, but since she's out too for family reasons, I'm going to need both you and Rosie to perform."

"What's the dance?" Flora asked. She'd never had to cover anyone's songs before. She didn't even know if she'd know the moves, but Musa didn't seem concerned.

"Sexyback," Musa replied, a faint smirk on her lips as she took in Flora's look of horror. "Don't worry, I'm not going to put you through that again. Baby's dancing that one with Aisha. You're going to do Dangerous Woman. It's a solo piece - freestyle - but it requires a special outfit, so get your ass over to costumes. Now."

"Yes ma'am," Flora replied, hurrying over to Timmy's corner of the place.

It was just as crazy and cluttered as the last time she was in there, which happened to be one of her first nights working. Timmy had all of her measurements; outfits kept appearing in her size on the rack, so she figured he was just going off of the numbers he already had. She wondered, if that was the case, why he'd need her in person now.

"Timmy?" she called, peeking her head around a bolt of fabric.

A bright head of red hair peeked out from under a skirt of pink tulle. The man had been hunched over, hemming another costume, but he immediately dropped his work when he caught sight of her.

"Oh thank God, I thought you'd never get here," he sighed dramatically, pushing his glasses back into place and throwing his tape measure over his shoulders. "Get up on the podium and strip. You know the drill doll."

Flora did as she was told, much more comfortable with it this time now that she'd been through it once before. Timmy was clinical in his measurements, this time pinching her tighter, making her flinch. He wasn't this rough the last time. What kind of costume was this?

"So, what am I going to wear?" Flora asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You're the 'dangerous woman', right?" Timmy asked, taking a step back to look at her entire body.

"That's what I've been told."

"Then you're going to need to look dangerous," Timmy replied, reaching behind him to pull out a bolt of thick black material.

Oh. That was why the measurements were so tight. She was going to wear skin tight leather, or plastic leather...latex? Something that clung to her like glue. Part of that idea was not appealing to Flora at all. It could not possibly be comfortable. But then again, she'd always wanted to wear a leather suit, partly because she'd grown up wanting to be a superhero and that was all that they wore. That and she vaguely recalled the singer of the song herself wearing black leather on the album cover. Flora could only hope her ensemble would not be as ridiculous. She trusted Timmy's taste. He hadn't steered her wrong yet.

"I'm going to have to sew you into this, and when your set is up, I'll have to rip you out," Timmy explained as he started cutting the material, though Flora could've sworn there was a hint of complaining in his voice. She didn't blame him. Sewing her into something only to ruin it less than an hour later seemed like a waste of time and effort. But it had to be done. Flora felt bad for him. Timmy did not get paid enough for the shit the club put him through.

"You better start praying doll. I have thirty minutes to get you dressed and then you're on."

* * *

Flora received a standing ovation for her dance.

It was the most money she had ever gotten for a dance. Ever. She was practically rolling in it, and would've clocked out and left for home right after Timmy ripped her out of her strapless one piece leather bodysuit had Musa not threatened to fire her if she let the money get to her head. Flora almost felt sad watching Timmy rip up the costume. As many worries as she had about that thing, it made her look fan-fucking-tasitc - sucking in her waist two more inches and giving her butt cleavage. She didn't even need the gloves, six inch stilettos, and the nylon thigh-highs to make the guys bust a nut.

As soon as she put one foot on the stage, she had them right where she wanted them. The club was practically silent as the first notes of the song filtered through the club, the spotlights focused only on her, cascading up and down her body, drawing attention to her chest, her hips, her long legs. The fact that the dance was a freestyle meant she could do whatever she wanted, so she focused on what she knew how to do best: moving her body. She barely touched the pole - the suit didn't really allow for stunts anyway - instead opting to get down low and personal with the clientele. Hands were grabbing at her tits, her ass, trying to pull at her loose curls, but she was always out of reach. Always a tease.

It made her feel powerful, and she loved every second of it.

"Hot damn girl!" Aisha shouted, high-fiving Flora as she approached the bar. "I knew you were a fast learner, but I'm impressed. My protegé is growing up."

"Thanks Aisha," Flora blushed, not used to being complimented by her instructor. "I learned from the best."

"Kiss ass," the girl said, a smile pulling at her lips. "But you're right. I am a damn good teacher."

"Seriously though, that dance was fire," Baby gushed, still not over it. "Like holy shit."

"Yeah girl, you're gonna push us out of the limelight in no time," Aisha added.

"No one tell Sunny," Baby muttered under her breath, and the girls all laughed.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot," Flora said, and she was telling the truth. These girls were two of the best dancers here, and if they said she was good, then maybe she was better than she thought. Maybe she could actually tough out this whole exotic dancer/stripper thing instead of living in the fear that one day they weren't going to want her.

"I had to refrain from touching myself," Baby said honestly, and Aisha spit out her drink. "I'm serious. Like I'm gonna have to go home and take a cold shower after this."

"Jesus Christ, I'm out," Aisha said, taking her drink and walking off into the crowd, leaving Flora and Baby behind.

"The both of you, you're so straight it's hysterical," Baby rolled her eyes, laughing under her breath.

Flora and Baby both stood at the bar, soaking in the atmosphere. Sparky was swamped with customers, her bottles flying. She hadn't even been over to say hello, shoving their drinks across the counter with an apologetic smile before getting right back to work. It was a busy night, and with two girls down, everyone else was working overtime. Galatea was currently running between two different parties, and Aisha had already picked up a few stragglers in the time she'd left the bar. Flora felt kind of bad for taking a breather, but she had just exhausted herself with that dance. She deserved a few minutes to herself.

Unfortunately, those few minutes were just that. Minutes.

"My two favorite girls," Andy came up and greeted them, his smile wide as both girls leaned in to give him side hugs. "How are you tonight?"

"Fabulous," Baby flirted with him as she twirled a piece of her hair. "Rosie here just blew me away with her dance. Did you see it?"

"Did I?" Andy repeated, running his hand through his hair. "That was just about the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Really? You can't think of anything hotter?" Baby asked with faux innocence, looking up at him coyly.

"I don't know how anything can possibly top that dance," Andy replied, a wicked grin gracing his face. "Actually, there is one thing..."

"And what's that?" Baby asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"If the two of you did that dance...together. For me," Andy said, looking between Flora and Baby expectantly. "What do you say?"

"I don't know Rosie, what do we say?" Baby looked over at Flora, her expression giving nothing away. "Are you willing to do an encore?"

"It wouldn't be in leather..." Flora started, beating around the bush. She looked over to Andy, and saw the hope start to fade in his eyes. She felt bad. He was a loyal customer. He hadn't tried anything creepy. He was a great tipper. Besides, the dance was with Baby, who despite her escapade earlier in the evening, Flora could rely on to not be weird about a duet. There was no harm in doing the dance. She didn't want to be cruel. "But as long as you don't mind, I'm willing."

Andy immediately perked up again. Baby gained a wicked gleam to her eyes, pulling Andy to the back to find an empty private room. Flora trailed close behind, pulling the curtains to the room shut. This was going to be a dance no one wanted to disturb.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello loves! I hope you enjoy the fifteenth installment of Red Lights - things are starting to get saucy! I'd really appreciate it if you'd drop a review on your way out to tell me how I'm doing! To those of you who have reviewed/favorited/followed so far, you have all my love! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Every night for the next week, Flora came into work with a gift on her vanity. Every night it was something new, each gift outdoing itself in both grandeur and expense.

The night after the perfume, a huge bouquet of red roses took up the entirety of her space. If that wasn't bad enough, the vase they came in was pure crystal, and Flora was afraid to touch it lest it shatter. That, and Krystal was biting back a million questions when Flora showed up with them at the apartment, placing them in the common space for everyone to admire.

The next night's gift, a pair of black satin gloves, were easier to conceal in her backpack. They were the softest things Flora had ever put on her body, smoother than cocoa butter lotion. Even though she could've worn them on stage, and they were probably bought for that purpose, she refused to sully them. They were just too pretty to waste on the club.

The next night Flora got a set of lacy pink lingerie - the kind she wore on stage - which startled her when she realized that they were exactly her size. The other girls were starting to notice, stealing peeks at Flora's newest gift, wondering who this mystery admirer was and where they could get ones of their own. Sunny started calling Flora a "sugar baby sucking on some old man dick to get nice things", but she never once said a thing back to the girl. It wasn't like Flora wanted this attention in the first place.

However, the biggest, most expensive gift of them all had Flora's heart frozen in her chest as she pulled the pair of black leather Louboutins out of their box. She nearly dropped the shoes out of sheer shock, but then she remembered that she was holding a thousand dollars in her hands and she'd be damned if they got scuffed. Some of the girls eyed her enviously, like they were plotting ways to jump her after her set, so Flora quickly shoved the shoes under her vanity as carefully as she could.

This gift-giving was out of hand. It was as if Riven was trying to show off. He hadn't put his name on any of the gifts she'd gotten, but she'd seen Musa's pointed glares and the sheer price of the things on her vanity. Those two things combined only pointed to one person...one person who'd had a strange interest in her ever since she denied his job offer the first time.

No matter how much she liked being spoiled - though she'd never admit it outright - it needed to end. She didn't like the glares the girls were giving her, and she was starting to feel guilty about how much Riven was spending on her when she still was not interested in working for him. She needed to set the record straight. She needed to get Riven off her back.

Which was how Flora found herself standing in the lobby of the Cloud Tower business building, getting side glares and long stares from the clientele far more important than she was. She was completely out of her league, standing in her tank top and faded blue jeans, the most expensive thing on her body the earrings that her parents had bought her for her thirteenth birthday while everyone else paraded around smelling like Chanel No.5 in Prada suits. She'd refused to wear any of Riven's fancy things, not wanting to give him the wrong impression or flaunt anything in his face. Now, looking around, she was starting to question that decision.

The clean, cold lines of the metal and glass building had intimidated her enough to second guess going in the first place, but there was no going back now that the bellhop was escorting her to the elevator, sliding his personal keycard through the scanner to take her to the 69th floor. She had never been to a place so fancy that she needed to be personally escorted. She didn't know whether to feel safe or nervous.

The doors to the elevator slid open, and the bellhop stepped to the side to allow Flora to exit. The man did not follow Flora in, the doors closing behind her, leaving her alone in the glass and stone room. She was clearly in some sort of waiting area, the walls comprised completely of glass that let her see the city spread out below her and the clouds above. Her shoes echoed across the pristine stone floors all the way up to the dark metal reception desk. The woman behind the desk had raven hair pulled up in a tight bun, her skin pale white, a single mole standing out against her cheek. She looked up and eyed Flora with distaste, surely wondering why she was there.

"Can I help you?" the woman, who up close looked far younger than Flora expected to run a receptionist's desk, asked Flora. Her nasally voice was both snotty and laced with annoyance. Her name tag read "Chimera", but Flora opted not to call her by her name, not sure she would appreciate any kind of familiarity.

"Yes, I need to speak with Riven," Flora replied, though she sounded unsure the more Chimera stared her down.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, her maroon nails clacking against a keyboard.

"No."

Chimera gave Flora a withering look that made her want to run back to the elevator and leave.

"You need an appointment if you want to speak to Mr. Riven. I can fit you in sometime next week."

"Can't I just, I don't know, slip in?" Flora asked, ashamed to say her tone was bordering on desperate. "This won't take me more than two minutes. I just want to tell him that I'm flattered, but I want him to stop sending me things."

Chimera looked up at Flora curiously, as if she were just seeing her properly for the first time. A smile crept up Chimera's face as she asked, "Is your name Rosie?"

"Yes..." Flora started, slightly creeped out.

Chimera only nodded knowing, clacking away at her keyboard. She picked up the shiny black telephone and dialed a number. She spoke in hushed tones, the whole conversation lasting maybe twenty seconds before she was putting the phone back down, getting up to place her key card on the scanner to open the large door to the side of them.

"You can go on back. Mr. Riven is in his office, last door to your left."

"Thank you," Flora said, though she wasn't sure what changed things.

"Mhm," Chimera replied, already back at her desk, typing away.

Flora entered the room, surprised to find it looked pretty much like any other office building. There were cubicles clustered about, albeit nicer ones than they had in the movies or where her dad worked. The main office space itself wasn't very interesting to look at, but it still had the impressive glass walls with the incredible view of the city. Flora was surprised no one was getting distracted by the view. Instead, they were all distracted by her, their eyes all laser focused on the outsider walking through the middle of their pristine office. There were no male workers, or if there were, they were doing a damn good job hiding amongst the sea of beautiful yet terrifying women.

Thankfully, Flora made it to her destination without managing to make herself look like a completely idiot. The secretary's desk in front of the office space on the last left was empty, making Flora wonder if Riven was even in. Still, she went to knock on the heavy door, grateful when a voice called for her to come in from the other side. Flora opened the door and stepped inside the room, though not too far. Instead, she hung back in the doorway, surveying the office. There were books lining shelves that ran against the back wall adjacent to the glass one, a nice set of plush chairs in the corner with a table in between, and a large mahogany desk that took up most of the space, everything meticulously arranged.

"Rosie, this is a surprise," Riven grinned as he caught sight of Flora, standing from where he was seated behind his desk in his leather reclining chair. Still, she smiled back, leaning awkwardly against the doorway. "Please, do come in. I've just gotten off my lunch break."

Flora nodded, stepping fully into the space, letting the door shut behind her, closing her inside with the wolf.

"So, what brings you by?" Riven asked, still jovial. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Flora shook her head, taking a seat in front of his desk. She was getting nervous the longer she bottled her emotions up inside her. Fearing she would lose her nerve the longer she waited, she just came clean with what she wanted to say.

"Riven, I appreciate all you've been doing for me and the things you've gotten me -"

"So you've gotten the gifts?" Riven asked, cutting her off. Flora nodded and Riven started beaming, pleased with himself. "I trust they're to your liking?"

"They're beautiful, but here's the thing. I kind of need you to stop sending them," Flora continued, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

There. She had said it. Now it was time to deal with the fall out.

"Why?" Riven asked, his happiness fading into a frown, his brow creasing in frustration.

"Because I don't want to work for you, and I don't appreciate you trying to buy my affection."

"Perhaps my intentions have been unclear," Riven sighed, seeming ticked off though he kept himself carefully composed. "I didn't buy those things for you because I wanted to buy your affection. I bought you those things because you deserve them, and every talented young girl deserves beautiful things."

"And it doesn't have anything to do with you wanting me to work for you?" Flora pressed, and Riven gave a wry smile, shrugging his shoulders like he'd been caught in the act.

"Well, perhaps I was hoping that by seeing the gifts, you'd realize you're worth more than the Red Fountain, but that was never my intent," Riven explained, neither confessing or denying his true motive.

"Okay, well, I appreciate it. Really, thank you, but I'm still not interested," Flora said with finality. She was ready to up and leave, having gotten her point across, but Riven chuckled, and so naturally Flora was curious as to why he was laughing at her blatant rejection.

"Are you sure? You're not even the slightest bit curious as to what it is I do here, or what you could be, or why I chose those gifts in particular?" Riven asked, clearly baiting her.

"What do you mean in particular?" Flora asked despite her best effort to just ignore him.

"Perfume, roses, gloves, and matching shoes. You didn't notice they all go together? Well, not all of them. The lingerie was purely an indulgence."

"Why buy me things that go together?" Flora asked, trying to cut rambling crap.

"Had this meeting gone another direction, I was hoping that I could take you out, show you around my line of work."

"And that required gloves and shoes worth more than my kidneys?" Flora asked, skeptical.

"There's a gala going on downtown next Thursday. Very high profile, black tie. I wanted to take you," Riven sighed, turning to look out the window and down at the city, like he had it all within in his grasp. "But I see now that you truly don't wish to be a part of this. I respect that. I'll let you be from now on, I promise."

Oh he was good, she'd give him that. Playing up the wounded puppy, innocent act, trying to be her knight in shining armor, showering her with things and treating her like a princess because she 'deserved them' all while playing his own motives. She could see straight through him and his enchanting words. She was not that dumb. But damn it all, the curiosity was niggling at her, urging her to just go with him and try it out. After all, what could the harm be in spending one night with the guy? They'd be in public so it wasn't like he could try anything creepy. And besides, if he wanted her so badly, she could surely get him to play on her terms.

"I'll go," Flora said, though the words were hard to form. She didn't like giving into smarmy bastards like Riven, but there was something infectious about his smile as he realized he wasn't imagining her acceptance.

"Excuse me?" he asked, wanting her to repeat her words, just so he could make sure.

"I said I'll go. On one condition."

"Alright," Riven nodded, ready to listen to her demands.

"After this, that's it. No more gifts, no more anything unless I say so. Do we have a deal?" Flora asked, sticking her hand out for him to take.

"We have a deal," Riven agreed, shaking her hand and sealing the deal, a wide victory grin plastered over his face. He went around to pull out a card from inside his desk, handing it over to Flora. "A driver will come to pick you up from your location of choice an hour before the gala starts. Here's the number. The first is the driver, the second is my personal line. Call that number if you need anything before then."

Flora nodded, running her fingers over the gold foil numbers, still in awe of how even the simplest things were more ornate than anything she'd ever owned. Riven was still smiling down at her as if she'd handed him the sun when a knock came from outside. Riven called the person on the other side in, moving away from Flora to establish a more professional appearance. A woman with long brown hair came sauntering in, her plum colored skirt suit so tight it was a miracle she could move at all, her five inch heels making her taller than her employer.

"Mr. Riven, your two o'clock is here," the woman said, her voice low and sultry.

"Thank you Darcy. I'll be with them shortly," Riven replied, looking at his watch and frowning. "In the meantime, would you show Rosie out?"

"Certainly, sir," Darcy replied with too much kindness to be sincere. She surveyed Flora just like everyone else and gave her a simpering smile. Flora immediately did not like the woman, but that hardly mattered. After this, she'd never see Darcy or any of the conceited women of Cloud Tower ever again.

"See you at the gala," Flora said to Riven, waving her hand in departure.

Riven smirked, leaning up against his desk. "Until then."

Darcy guided Flora out of Riven's office and back through the maze of cubicles until they finally reached the main reception area. There were more people out in the space than before, Chimera on the phone while trying to deal with one pissed off lady with a cloud of stormy black hair. Darcy and the woman exchanged a look, eyes sliding towards Flora before going back to their own business. Flora decided to ignore them altogether, instead focusing on how the elevators were three feet from her. She was that much closer to getting the hell out of there.

Darcy pushed the down button on the elevator, tapping her heel as she waited impatiently. Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal an empty car. Darcy gestured for Flora to step in, and she swiped her key card and pressed the lobby button. Flora thought that Darcy would stay in the elevator with her, but instead the woman stepped out, gave Flora another simpering smile, and turned back towards Riven's office.

Flora rode the elevator all the way down, the ride much longer now that she was itching to leave. She didn't realize how far up 69 floors was until she was all the way on the ground, looking up from outside the building. She couldn't even see the 69th floor, her neck craned towards the sky, losing count by the time she reached thirty.

She shook her head, pulling her arms close around her body and walking away from Cloud Tower. The further she got from that place, the better.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay loves. I've had an inspiration kick for A Dragon's Tale and wanted to strike while it was hot. I hope this chapter can make up for my absence, though I apologize if there are any extra spelling/grammar errors; this computer that I'm using doesn't feature spell check on this site like it usually does. Love you all to bits, and hope you enjoy the sixteenth installment of Red Lights! Make sure to give me love on your way out! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_See me after class_ was written on Flora's paper in fancy cursive, the red ink standing out against the black and white along with the circled_ D_ that marked the upper right hand corner of her lab report.

Flora groaned. She knew that she had been preoccupied with the club this past week, and paired with the two consecutive all-nighters she pulled for her microbio and orgo classes, she knew that her lab report was lacking. She had thrown it together at the absolute last moment, and when the spite of remembering that Helia was her TA was thrown into the mix, it was a miracle she got herself to show up and produce work at all. Of course, she should have tried harder. Had she known that the punishment for her slacking would be a tete-a-tete with the one person she could say she genuinely hated, she would have stayed up that third night.

Still, that didn't change the current events. The rest of the class was still finishing up their dissections, scrapping used gloves and stray entrails and filing out the doors. Flora had stalled that entire lab, making her partner mad at the snail's pace she took slicing into the feline in front of them. Of course, though slow, her cuts were meticulous and perfect. She had been - until today - the top of her class. Now, she was probably on the bottom rung. What surprised her more was how little she cared, and whether that be because of Helia or her constant state of exhaustion, she did not know.

Now it was time push her exhaustion aside and bite the bullet.

Helia was standing up behind one of the lab benches in the front of the class, his safety glasses pushed up onto his head, his white jacket opened around his button down and slacks. He was staring intently at the lab papers the other students had just turned in, not even registering her presence until she was less than three feet away.

"You wanted to see me?" she sighed, trying her hardest to look disinterested. Maybe if she pissed him off enough, he'd let her leave.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, pushing the papers away to reach for the lab in her hands. She gave it to him reluctantly, and when he saw it, he frowned. "I expected more from you Flora. You're one of the best. You're better than a D."

"I was busy this past week," she replied, angered that he was patronizing her.

"That's not an excuse for sloppy work. How do you expect to make it in the medical world if you slack off every time you get a little extra work?"

"Slack off?" Flora repeated, not sure she was hearing him correctly. There was no way that _he_ could be accusing _her_ of _slacking_. "This is my first grade below an A. I have to study for other classes too. Your lab is not my only priority, sorry to break it to you."

Helia took a step back and straightened up, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "Are you sure this has to do with other classes? Or is this a personal problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Helia said bluntly, meanly even, his frown growing deeper and eyes growing darker as he refused to break eye contact. "Ever since that night at the party, you've gone out of your way to avoid me. Now, I think this is you acting out, trying to fail my lab so you won't have to see me anymore."

"Oh my God are you really that full of yourself?" Flora asked incredulously, the serious expression on Helia's face making the moment even more unbelievable. "My grades have_ nothing_ to do with you. I happen to have a job that takes up a lot of my time."

"Really? Because you can't even seem to look my way without getting pissed off. This is the first time we've spoken in weeks and you're attacking me."

"Of course I'm attacking you!" Flora shouted, not giving a damn if someone else down the hall heard. Let them hear; let them be witness to the disgusting fuckery of Helia. "You're provoking me knowing that I'm pissed at you! _You_ used _me_ Helia, or did you manage to forget that?"

"I told you we were just friends. It's not my fault you got clingy and thought I was going to be your boyfriend just because we fucked," Helia said heatedly, his voice low as he realized how loud they were getting.

"Well that was something you should've told me beforehand, or else I never would've ended up in bed with you," Flora fired back, her face growing red hot as anger rose in her veins.

"What are you looking for an apology? Fine. Flora, I'm sorry that I fucked you. Happy now?"

She could not believe him. He was truly something else, an entirely different person than the one she fell for over a cup of coffee, and she didn't know why. It was like he was purposely trying to hurt her, and it was working. The only thing she could do was pretend like it wasn't.

"You're an ass. I hope the next girl you screw over does something far worse than tell you to fuck off."

"Yeah, well I already slept with three Zetas since then so...no such luck."

He looked so smug, like he'd thrown the final punch and there was no coming back. And of course, it hit Flora like a wrecking ball - the fact that he just used and cast aside women making her physically ill. And for all she knew, he was making that number up, but she had no way of knowing for sure. She just had to keep strong for a few more minutes and she could walk out of lab and shatter. Just a few more minutes in his presence...

"I'm happy for you, Helia. Truly," Flora replied, mustering a smile that physically pained her to produce. Then, suddenly, an idea came to her - one so mean and low-handed that it might actually make him shut up. "And I'll have you know, you don't have to worry about me pining over you or crying about that night. I already have someone else in my life, and I'm very happy with him."

"Really?" Helia asked, his entire demeanor changing from what it was a moment ago like he wasn't expecting her to say that. It blindsided him - knocking him off his high horse faster than any physical blow. The ego and victory that once inflated him left him flat. Flora thought that seeing him like that would bring her pleasure, but she only felt bad for bringing someone else pain. It was cruel, the move she made, but so was he.

"He treats me like a princess and gives me nice things. He says I deserve them. And I do Helia. I do deserve nice things."

Flora held Helia's gaze for a few moment, her tired eyes running over his defeated stance and wary eyes, like he didn't recognize the person he was staring at. She could say the same thing about him. After a moment, she sighed and grabbed her book bag, snatching up her failed report on her way out.

"I'll be sure to double check my work before I turn it in next time."

Helia didn't reply, just watched her leave the room with devastation in her wake.

* * *

It was evening, the sun sinking into the sky, by the time that Flora got back to her place. She thanked her lucky star that she had off work that night because she was in no emotional state to dance, not after that lab and definitely not after the past week. She was drained of all energy and needed some time off her feet curled up on the couch eating junk food.

"Hey..." Flora called into the apartment, dropping her bookbag by the door as she truged through to the living room.

The other roommates were nowhere to be found, but Krystal was curled up on the couch in her pj's, a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She was channel surfing on the TV, her face glued to the screen until Flora walked into the space.

"Hey boo," Krystal said, standing up and reaching out for Flora when she saw her drawn expression, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. "What's wrong? You look like someone hit you with a truck. Come sit down and talk to me."

Flora sat down on the couch and tucked herself into Krystal's embrace. Her best friend held her in silence for a while, Flora very grateful for the lack of intrusion. She would let Flora reply when she was ready.

"You remember the other day when you said we could sit around in our pajamas and order pizza and bash boys?" Flora asked, her voice muffled by the blanket.

"Yeah?"

"Could we do that now?"

"Of course," Krystal agreed enthusiastically. "I even have some left over ice cream."

"You're the best," Flora mumbled, smiling into the blanket.

"I know," Krystal stated, confident in her best friend abilities. After another moment she hopped up off the couch and went over to retrieve her cell phone. Flora groaned as her pillow was displaced, but Krystal started dialing a number and held the phone between her shoulder and her cheek, asking Flora, "Now do you want pepperoni or sausage on your pizza?"

A few hours later, Krystal and Flora were both curled up on the couch wrapped in blankets munching on pepperoni and pineapple pizza. They had both decided that the way to deal with a break up, or whatever she was calling her falling out/fight with Helia, was to watch really sappy romance movies and mock them. Flora was skeptical at first, the thought of lovey couples making her irrationally mad, but it turned out to be good fun. Which is how they both found themselves booing Titanic.

"This movie is such bullshit..." Flora complained, tearing off another bite of pizza. "There is plenty of room for the both of them on that raft."

"You're a selfish bitch Rose!" Krystal shouted at the TV, causing Flora to giggle.

"Honestly, I'm so Team Jack. He was the better one of them by far. Or maybe I'm just biased because of young Leo..." she trailed off, looking at Leo's wet hair and purple lips. Even near death, he was pretty damn hot.

"Definitely young Leo," Krystal agreed, and Flora nodded along.

They laughed along and mocked a few more moments, reinacting the dramatic sinking scene where Jack was lost to the ocean forever, and then the doorbell rang. The girls exchanged a curious look before Flora untangled herself to answer the impatient delivery man. He repeatedly buzzed the doorbell until Flora opened the door.

"Delivery for a Rosie. No last name listed," the man droned, gesturing to a rather large box leaning up against the wall. Flora looked back into the apartment to make sure Krystal couldn't hear her stage name. She was still frowning at the TV, mocking the movie to herself.

"That's me."

"Sign here please," he instructing, holding out a pad for her to take.

"But I didn't order anything...?" Flora said, confused. She wasn't expecting anything, and she sure as hell didn't spend money that she didn't have. The man, however, did not seem to care, and shoved the pad into her hands along with a stylus.

"I don't do the packing, I just deliver. Sign please."

Flora did as she was told and signed the pad. The man stole the pad away moments later and went on his way, leaving the box in the hall for Flora to take in. It was light, but long, and Flora was at a loss of what it could possibly be.

"What is it?" Krystal asked, getting up to inspect the situation.

"I don't know..." Flora trailed, taking the box into the living room, staring at it like it was alien.

"Well open it."

Flora nodded, going into the kitchen to grab scissors. The tape tore easily, and she pried away the sides of the box to reveal layers of thin tissue paper. Behind that was something that took her breath away.

"Oh...my...God..." Krystal gasped, taking in what Flora was seeing. "Flora what is this?"

"It's too much..." Flora stammered, unable to get much out through the shock.

Riven had gone back on his word. He had sent her another gift, but this one...well...it blew all the others away.

There, sitting beneath the tissue paper, was the most gorgeous ballgown Flora had ever laid eyes on. Floor length, mermaid style, and a deep emerald green, Flora knew it was made specifically for her. She didn't have to try it on to know it would fit her like a glove just as all the other presents had. The material was stiff yet smooth under her fingers, the crystal embellishments the only things that gave the dress texture.

"What do you mean too much?" Krystal asked, her hands hovering over the bodice as if she were afraid to touch it. "Are you saying you were expecting this?"

"No! I mean not really..." Flora protested, though the more she thought about things, she should have expected this. After all, she had nothing to wear to the gala until now.

"Explain. Explain right now," Krystal demanded, and Flora knew there was no getting out of things this time.

"I kinda got asked out to a ball next Thursday..." Flora started, wringing her hands, afraid to look Krystal in the eye.

"Holy shit a ball? I didn't even think those things existed anymore."

"It's more of a gala, really..." Flora tried to make it sound better, but the more she elaborated, the more worked up Krystal got.

"By who!"

"This guy..."

"Like a rando or someone you know?" Krystal continued, and Flora cringed, not wanting to explain the inner workings of her association with Riven.

"Just this guy who comes by my work sometimes," she shrugged, trying to play off the fact that a handsome, single millionaire wanted her.

"You have a job? Since when?"

Shit. Flora cursed under her breath. In trying to sound casual, she'd given herself away. But there was no way she could come clean to Krystal now, not in the middle of explaining this mess.

"Uhhh yeah! I work downtown in Magix - in a bookshop! Didn't I tell you?" Flora made up on the fly, cringing at how horribly blatant the lie sounded.

"No...you conveniently forgot to mention it," Krystal replied, her tone growing sharp and suspicious.

"Sorry. I thought you knew that's where I was going all the time."

"You'd always say you were off to study," Krystal said, arms folded over her chest, and Flora knew she was telling the truth. She had never mentioned any job before, and Flora was running out of lies to tell.

"Sometimes I was, but sometimes I wasn't. It depends."

"Uh-huh, we'll talk about that later, but let's get back to the dress," Krystal said, focusing once more on the ballgown.

"Okay well, anyway, this guy has been a regular for a few weeks now. He's been giving me things - extravagant things like the necklace I had on - and a few days ago he asked me to go to this gala with him in the city. It's connected to his work, and he said he needed someone to go with, so I said yes."

Krystal took all this information in thoughtfully, nodding as she trailed the dress up and down with her eyes.

"This guy, he's older?" Krystal asked innocently, not looking at Flora.

"Yeah."

"How much older?"

"I don't know...ten-ish years?" Flora guessed, never checking for Riven's age. She'd always assumed he was older due to his confidence and life experience. That and most people her age were graduating college and scrambling to find jobs, not ruling over empires.

"Oh my God, Flora! You have a sugar daddy!" Krystal shouted, her hands flying over her mouth as she squealed.

"Shh! You'll wake up the roomies!" Flora hushed Krystal, grabbing onto the girl's arms to keep them on her mouth.

"You have a sugar daddy!" Krystal repeated through her fingers, but quieter this time.

"No I don't!" Flora insisted, hating that idea entirely, especially because she really didn't like Riven all that much. He set her on edge, and the only reason she agreed to go to the gala was to get him off her back.

"Idk what that lame bs was you tried to pull about having a job, but clearly it was your way of trying to hide the fact that you're out on the town with your delicious older man all the time," Krystal said, jumping to all the wrong conclusions per usual. "I get it. Helia was a dick and you needed to fill the hole in your heart. I can't say that I approve of the drastic measures you went to fill it, but hell, it'll be one interesting story to tell your future kids."

"Krystal..." Flora groaned, trying to keep her patience.

"You know, I can almost forgive you for lying to me for this. I'm proud of you girl; you're finally getting out of your comfort zone," Krystal smiled and pulled Flora into a hug. "So please, don't feel like you have to hide from me; you can tell me anything! I wanna know all the details anyway! You know I live for this shit."

"I know Krys. That's part of why I always hesitate to say anything."

"Well, now that we're baring our souls, I guess I should tell you..." Krystal pulled back from the hug, looking a bit worried herself.

"Tell me what?" Flora asked, concerned. Her first guess was that something had happened with Mike, but they'd been at such a good place in their relationship that Flora was expecting him to pop the question any day now. Could she have been wrong about them?

"I've decided to switch majors."

Flora was stunned momentarily, having prepared herself for an entirely different response.

"What? You've always loved the medical field...you always wanted to be a doctor," Flora said, trying to understand. She wasn't upset at Krystal, just confused.

"I did...but then the work and the stress and reality set in and I realized I'm not cut out for it."

Flora was feeling that all too much these days, and if Krystal was truly wiped out, she couldn't hold that against her best friend. Anything Krystal wanted to do, within reason, Flora would support.

"What are you going to do then?" Flora asked, curious.

"I'm thinking of design," Krystal mused. "I've always had an eye for color and never been afraid of taking a risk. I think it could really work."

"Krystal the designer..." Flora said, holding out her fingers to frame her best friend's face. "I can see it."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"Because I promised that I would see you through medical school and now I'm backing out..."

"Hey, I don't blame you for doing what's best for yourself," Flora assured Krystal, holding her by the shoulder in comfort. "We've both been a little less than honest with one another. Maybe it's time that changed."

"Agreed," Krystal shook her head and sighed. "So, anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Since they were being so honest, and things had gone over better than Flora had expected, perhaps she really could let Krystal know everything. It was worth a shot. So, she sucked in a deep breath and prepared to take the plunge.

"Well...about this job..." Flora started, but was cut off by the sharp ring of Krystal's cell phone.

"Hold on a sec girl, Mike is calling," Krystal apologized, and Flora let her best friend go grab her phone from the table and answer. "Hey baby, what's up? Uh-huh...what?...Are you serious? That is disgusting...No you should totally tell him to steer clear, trust me on this one. Okay, anything else? Alright baby, love you. Bye."

It was a short and strange converstaion, one that Flora couldn't help but ask about once Krystal was back by Flora's side.

"What was that about?"

"Just Mike's best friend," Krystal shrugged, her mouth pulling into a small frown. "He's flirting with this new girl but he just found out that she strips on the side. Like, she's an IT girl but does it as a second job, like that makes it any better..."

"What do you mean any better?" Flora asked, not liking the tone Krystal was using when she talked about this girl.

"Oh come on Flo, a stripper? Really? That's gross. If that guy has any sense, he'd drop her like she's hot. Who knows how many diseases she has."

Flora was shocked. Krystal was one of the most accepting and loving people she knew. If she was judging this random girl for stripping, how would she take the news that Flora was doing the same thing? How could Flora possibly open up to her now?

"But it's just a job. It doesn't mean that she's sleeping with all these guys. Most places have a clothes-on policy anyway. Besides, didn't you just tell me a few months ago to be a stripper to pay for school?" Flora retorted, failing to keep the anger from rising in her voice. She felt offended by Krystal's statements.

"I was joking Flora! I don't want you up on a stage for strange creepy men to fondle and grope; that's so demeaning...and disgusting," Krystal enforced, and Flora could see goosebumps rising on her skin at the idea of her words. "Sleeping with them or not, she's still letting fat ass, creepy ass men jack off to her - guys that aren't him. If I were dating her, I'd have a problem with that."

"What if he's okay with it? Is it really so hard for people to look past a job?" Flora played devil's advocated. That and she really wanted to know what made this girl with a successfuly career as an IT person so devalued just because she stripped for some extra cash on the side?

"Are you really defending her?" Krystal asked, stunned by Flora's behavior.

"No, I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't judge her without knowing her," Flora explained, trying to choose a neutral answer that wouldn't give herself away any further.

"I know enough about her," Krystal stated in a tone that let Flora know that the conversation was over.

Flora let it go, clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles were white. It took her a moment to catch her breath, for the anger to fade away, but that only left room for hurt. Krystal wouldn't even want to know Flora if she knew what she was up to. That only made Flora sad - that she would potentially lose her best friend just because of a job.

"So anyway, what did you want to tell me about your job?" Krystal asked, pulling Flora out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Just that you were right. I said that to cover up all the time I spent with Riven," Flora lied easily this time, her voice devoid of any emotion. All she could muster feeling now was exhaustion.

"I knew it. And his name is Riven? That's sexy," Krystal teased, back to normal like the last conversation and disagreement never happened. But Flora couldn't just ignore it. The words hit her too close to home, any established good mood ruined.

"Yeah," Flora agreed, though there was no emotion in her words. The conversation had drained her, and all she wanted to do was go to bed. "I'm going to sleep. I'm wiped."

"Goodnight Flo," Krystal sing-songed, smiling at her.

Flora only nodded in Krystal's direction, picking the dress up and taking it into her room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

It wasn't until she got into the shower that Flora truly fell apart, sinking down to the floor of the tub sobbing, feeling more alone than she ever had before.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello loves! I'm back! I hope you enjoy the seventeenth installment of Red Lights! This one features a pretty party and a budding love triangle, ooh la la ;) Please leave me some love when you're done! Love you bunches! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

As promised, the car picked Flora up at nine o'clock sharp.

She had called the number as she was putting the finishing touches on her look, flipping her loose curls over her shoulder one last time before deciding that she was as ready as she would ever be. Krystal hooted and hollered so loudly Flora thought she would disturb the other roomies, but instead none of them came to her rescue and left her to Krystal's torment. Flora darted out of the apartment and by the time she was down by the curb, a Rolls Royce was pulling down the drive and coming to a stop right in front of her.

The driver came out and opened the door for Flora to slip inside the backseat where Riven was already waiting for her, leaning back with his legs crossed, eyeing her up approvingly. He had no reason not to approve; he did supply the majority of her outfit. The car took off the next moment and Flora held her breath, ready for whatever was in store for her tonight.

"You look stunning," he complimented, and Flora grew warm under the intensity of his stare. He didn't look too bad either, done up in a very well fitting black tux.

"I thought I told you no more gifts," Flora said quietly, pulling at the hem of her dress even though it needed no adjustments. It fit perfectly to her every curve.

"This one was completely necessary, unless you had another ballgown lying around your closet that I don't know about," Riven replied, knowing that he was right.

"How did you even get my address anyway?" she asked, not willing to give in so easily.

"I pulled a few strings," he replied vaguely, waving it off as if gathering personal information on her was nothing. "No one is without a paper trail, and you've been Flora far longer than you've been Rosie."

"Don't say my name!" Flora insisted harshly, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. It was bad enough that he said it in the presence of the driver; she couldn't have a whole gala's worth of people knowing her real name.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Besides, it's not as if we run in the same social circles. The chance of us stumbling upon a common connection is unlikely."

"I'm starting to regret going along with this..."

"You won't for long, I promise," Riven said, his voice assured and confident.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, Flora looking out the window as the wooded Alfea campus gave way to the skyscrapers and lights of Downtown Magix. They were clearly driving in the nicer side of town, the streets lined with wrought iron lampposts and bricked walkways. The storefronts said things like Chanel and Versace while every other car they passed was either a limo or a model just as fancy as they one she was in. Her breath picked up a bit as she realized just how out of her league she was.

A few moments later the car came to a stop outside of a very large, open pavilion. Beyond the pavilion, Flora could see an enormous glass building swarmed with people. The driver got out and opened the door for Flora once more, but this time Riven followed her out as well. He smoothed down his jacket and motioned something to the driver who simply inclined his head and drove off. Riven offered Flora his arm and she tentatively took it, unsure of what else to do but follow Riven's lead

Together, they made their way up the stone steps to the pavilion. Guards searched briefly through Flora's black satin clutch before letting them pass up to the glass building - the Magix City Art Museum. According to Riven, one of the patrons had opened a new wing displaying the works of many up and coming artists, and this was the gala to celebrate. Flora could do art; art was easy right? Just stare at the paintings long enough and give some vague response as to how it relates to the meaning of life?

Oh, God she was done for.

"Relax," Riven cut through her inner freak out. "No one here expects anything of you. Just smile, enjoy yourself, and have a good time."

Riven seemed so calm. How did he do that? Flora was envious. But if it was really as simple as he said it was, she might as well give it a shot right?

As soon as they stepped foot inside the glass building, Flora was overwhelmed, but in a different way. The first thought she had was that the building seemed to go on for miles. Perhaps it was a trick of the glass reflecting the light, an illusion, or perhaps the building really was taller than any she had ever been in, everything constructed of glass so she could see through the floors all the way up to the top. There were chandeliers hanging, dripping in crystals. The bottom floor was made of a creamy stone, mosaic patterns inlaid in varying different scenes. Tables were set up all around, the people sitting around them some of the most glamorous the city had to offer. Waiters in suits fancier than most businessmen walked around with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. And then, of course, there was a grand dance floor set up in the middle of the space flanked by a grand band and a small orchestra.

Flora had no idea where to go or where to start first. Her first instinct was to go and greet the host, or the artists being featured, but Riven had other ideas.

They both made their way over to a tall, well-built man in a black suit and purple tie. His skin was a light mocha color, and Flora found his eyes were hypnotic, capturing hers immediately and never letting them go. His smile was easy, embracing Riven as if they were the best of friends.

"Rosie, this my good friend and business partner, Demitrius Nabu. Though everyone calls him Nabu," Riven introduced.

The good looking man bowed over to take Flora's gloved hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure."

"Does everyone in your line of work go by their last name?" Flora joked, taken aback by the sudden affection.

Both men chuckled at Flora, looking down at her as if she were a charming little thing, almost like a pet. She would've found it more unnerving if she wasn't buzzed.

"An unfortunate side effect of being born with our fathers' names," Nabu explained, his voice just as smooth and well-spoken as Riven's. "A name is a legacy, and every man deserves his unique opportunity to leave his mark on the world."

"And woman," Flora added, much to the amusement of the two men.

"Of course, for what is a man without the guidance of a woman?" Nabu asked in agreement, and Riven simply shrugged and laughed lightly under his breath. "This one is a gem, Riven. You'd best keep her close lest I try to steal her away."

"Oh, I'm not with Riven..." Flora started, realizing that Nabu was under the impression that she and Riven were together in some way, if not business then pleasure.

"Really?" Nabu asked, his eyebrows raising high on his forehead, his gaze shifting questioningly to Riven.

"Truly," Riven agreed, though it was clear he was milking being defeated. "I've tried my hardest but Rosie has stuck to her guns. It's admirable, if not extremely disheartening that I cannot persuade her to join the business."

"There's still time," Nabu said, raising his glass of champagne above his head to gesture to the room around them "The night is still young, and there is much more to this party that young Rosie has yet to see."

"I'm looking forward to it," Flora replied with a smile, hoping to close the conversation.

Nabu simply nodded his head with a smile of his own and lifted his glass in the air towards them. "To new experiences and new friends."

Riven passed Flora a glass of champagne for her to raise, their three glass clinking together soundly before each went to take a drink. It was the sweetest champagne Flora had ever tasted, the fizz surprisingly smooth as it went down, and she immediately knew that this had spoiled all other champagnes for her. By the time they had finished drinking, Nabu had to go - business matters to attend to - and so she was left alone with Riven once more. They socialized a bit more before Riven turned to Flora, taking her third champagne glass out of her hand and setting it down on a table.

"Dance with me?" he asked, head tilting towards the semi-occupied dancing space.

Flora nodded and took his hand, letting Riven guide her out to the dance floor and spin her gently outwards. Flora wasn't sure how to dance any "proper" dances, but they couldn't be too hard to pick up. Sure enough, as the orchestra started a waltz, Flora fell easily into the rhythm and pattern of the steps. It almost felt surreal, her being her, like she was just there to observe - being given this once in a life time chance to see how the other half lives. And yet, everyone she had passed didn't even bat an eyelash, didn't even notice that an imposter was among them, as if being on Riven's arm allowed her passage into this strange and beautiful world. People nodded to him, greeted him, spoke to him as a friend. It was like the whole city knew his name and he knew them. What kind of man was he, besides a rich one, that he could do such things?

"Okay, you have my attention," Flora finally gave in, her curiosity overpowering her want to stay out of whatever schemes Riven was cooking up.

"That's all I've ever wanted," Riven replied smoothly, pushing her out into a graceful spin, the lights of the chandeliers swirling golden up above her.

"So tell me what it is you do. I know you've been dying to."

His lips quirked upward as he pulled her back in, their bodies running into each other a little bit closer than before. "I run an escort service."

"Escort?"

Flora had heard the word before, but had never paid any mind to it. The girls in the club would say it with an air of haughtiness, sticking their noses up in the air before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Flora had assumed from that it meant something bad, but if an escort meant the world of lavish luxury in front of her, then what could possibly be so bad?

"You know how you stand up on that hot, sweaty stage and strange, sometimes unkindly men pay you to dance for them, to touch them, to be their toy?" Riven asked, his breath hot on Flora's ear.

"I wouldn't put it like that..." Flora stammered, her words failing her. The closeness between them was distracting, and his far into his space Flora could not deny how attractive he was. More surprising was how attracted she found herself to him.

"Regardless of semantics, what I do is similar, except instead of dancing, men pay you just to be in your presence. They spend thousands just to show you off at parties, important dinners, state affairs. This could be your life every night - dancing on the arms of the rich and fabulous, dressing up in gowns and jewels, being treated like the princess you deserve to be treated as. The clients are classier, the venues ritzier, and the pay far more than you could ever imagine."

"I get paid to be a pretty face," Flora summarized. Riven merely nodded his head in affirmation.

"Well, you would have to be more _physical_."

"Physical?"

"Men like to be touched," Riven put plainly, the way he said touched sending a shiver run down her spine to where his hand was anchored at the small of her back. That hand that was now trailing slowly up her spine and back down, chasing those shivers. "A sweep of a hand, a kiss or two for good measure. But nothing you would be uncomfortable with."

"And what's in it for you?" Flora asked, trying to regain some measure of control.

"As the owner of the company and patron of the ladies under my name, I do receive a modest percentage of the earnings."

Flora tossed her head back and laughed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"I have to make a living somehow," Riven shrugged, shaking his head at Flora as he smiled ruefully. "No matter what I say, you are determined to see me as the villain, aren't you?"

"I haven't had the best experience trusting the guys who show interest in me," Flora said far more honestly than she'd planned on. It just slipped out, and she didn't know why.

"Well whoever was stupid enough to throw you away is a poor man indeed."

And maybe it was the bubbles from the champagne or the swirl of golden lights from the chandeliers, but Flora thought she could actually see true compassion in Riven's eyes. But there was something else as well, something dark that made her mouth go dry so that her lips instinctively darted out to wet her rouged lips. Something that drew her closer to him. Something that could have been something more if someone hadn't come and ruined the moment, pulling Riven aside insisting it was urgent business.

"I'll be back soon. Go look around and explore," Riven encouraged Flora, pressing a kiss to her hand before disappearing into the crowd.

Flora pouted, now alone in a room full of strangers. Without Riven to guide her, Flora felt naked. It was as if the stares she got were now amplified, every passing glance something to be fearful of. She quickly left the dance floor and opted to duck out into one of the hallways, hoping to find solace there until Riven came to find her.

The hallway she chose was empty save for few other stragglers most likely seeking shelter from the party as well. A few old couples dawdling, and one particularly old gentleman dozing off in a large settee. However, as she journeyed further and further into the hall, the blank glass walls turned into walls of solid plaster lined with greco-roman columns, and interspersed between them every few feet was a masterpiece. Flora gazed at painting after painting, lost in the shape and form of colors. Every few were by the same artist, no two the same, though Flora found herself a fan of all their styles. There were a few sculptures, even some more modern pieces, but this patron seemed to be a fan of traditional works.

Then, at the very end of the hall, Flora reached a collection that had been clumped together. Not out of callousness or slight, but because all of the pieces belonged together in close proximity. Each canvas portrayed a different figure. Some were small, some were large, some were realistic, some not so much. It was as if the mind of this artist was rooted somewhere in science, their works depicting a study of anatomy, of visceral organs flayed open or of layers of muscles pulled back to the bone. The lines were methodical and precise, as if their precision was the art.

But at the very end, in sharp contrast to the rest of the pieces, was a simple portrait of a girl. The colors were soft and muted, the strokes gentle, as if applied lovingly and with the emotion that the others lacked. And it wasn't until Flora took a step back that she realized it was a painting of her.

Flora gasped, unable to believe her eyes. This artist had recreated her in the softest light, catching her in a moment of weakness though she knew she had never posed for anyone in this way: all natural with her eyes cast down and a small smile on her lips, her hair falling in infinite waves around her. It was as if the artist had called this vision from a dream. And though she had never seen herself in the mirror in a state such as this, she had no doubt this was how she would look. When she looked further down for the artist's golden name plate, she sucked in yet another breath.

_Helia Saladin _

Her fingers wandered over the etching the gold plate, assuring herself that her mind wasn't making things up and that Helia, her stubbornly dickish asshole of a TA, had created what she considered to be the most beautiful picture of herself she had ever seen. Though, with her hair and makeup done so much, the girl on the canvas was practically a stranger. She had no idea Helia was an artist. She had no clue that he even liked art at all, though she should have guessed it from the way had pens and pencils in his long hair and how she'd caught him lost in thought or sketching in his journal a few times. But even then she thought it was a hobby, nothing even close to having a patron and getting his own exhibit in the art museum. Why the hell was he even in med school if he could create works of art like this? It made no sense...She couldn't even compare it to her stripping because at least that made her money. If anything, Helia was driving himself more in debt trying to become a starving artist on top of going through med school. But maybe he wouldn't be starving for long with a spread like this...

Then it hit her.

If Helia's art was in the museum then that meant that _Helia_ was in the museum.

Helia was in the museum while Flora was busy with her second life. The second life that no one was supposed to know about.

Flora skittered away from the painting, looking around the hall for passerbys, for anyone who remotely resembled Helia. All she could see were the same elderly couples as before, but that did nothing to slow her beating heart. Then, she searched for exits, for any way to disappear back into the crowd with anonymity. Earlier, she wanted desperately to be seen. Now, all she wanted to do was disappear.

There was a column nearby that was wide enough to shield her from direct view, and she supposed that would have to do until Riven came to find her. However, as soon as she made a break for it, she was stopped in her path, frozen as Helia appeared at the mouth of the hall.

She had to remind herself to breathe. He had yet to see her, so she still had time, but she couldn't stop staring at how well his tux fit or how he put his own spin on it with his jacket opened and his hair pulled up in a bun at the top of his head. She cursed her weakness, trying to remind herself all the pain he caused her and how he seemed to bounce back as if she were nothing. As testament, he was not alone, two brunettes hanging off of his every word, walking very close to him in dresses that were not nearly as fine as hers. Even though Flora was the outsider, she contended that she belonged more than they did, and she had to shake herself out of this insane rush of jealousy that flooded her as they laughed and giggled behind gloved fingers, batting their mascara-heavy lashes suggestively in his direction.

But she must've done something. Must have clicked her heels to hard or gasped too loudly. Because she had sworn she was closer to the column, but even that was not enough for Helia's gaze to fall onto her. He must not have connected the dots at first, because it took a passing glance before his eyes staggered back to her and dilated widely, his shock evident. Flora must've looked just as frightened; she surely felt it. His eyes held a million questions, confusion riddling his face mixed with the red of embarrassment as he realized that she must've seen his painting of her, the painting that he was no doubt bragging about to the two bimbos calling his name in failed attempts to get his attention.

They didn't move at first, both fixated in place, but by the time Helia went to go to her, it was too late. Flora had been oblivious to her surroundings, and a hand came down gently on her shoulder, the other on her waist, pulling her back towards her painting.

"It seems as though you have an admirer," Riven mused, cocking his head to the side to take in the painting. "I'm not surprised though. A woman as beautiful as you deserves to have hundreds of admirers."

Flora did not reply, unable to even form words. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Helia standing back, keeping himself from intervening. The girls had not tried to follow him, and there was an expression written on his face, one that looked like defeat. Flora didn't dare turn her head to him, not in Riven's presence. She had enough sense to know that wouldn't end well for Helia, and as horrible as he'd been, she didn't want him to endure whatever a man powerful enough as Riven surely had in store. So, she simply smiled.

"Speaking of admiration...I know you said no more gifts but..." Riven said, fishing out a black velvet box from his pant pocket and snapping it open. "Do you like it?"

Flora could do nothing but nod deftly as she processed that Riven was giving her yet another fortune in diamonds, this time in the form of a delicate bracelet. She had no words to protest. This night had taken so many turns that she could barely even process what was happening anymore. So, instead of refusing, she let Riven bask in his success as he took her wrist gently and fastened the bracelet in place.

"Better than any painting," he said, his eyes moving from her wrist upwards to burn holes into hers.

And maybe it was curiosity, or just some need to be validated, but Flora let her gaze slip from her wrist discreetly up to where Helia was standing just a few feet away. He had seen the whole exchange, and probably heard it as well. There was no denying it, not the way his eyes were fixated on her wrist as well, his brow drawn and pensive. But it was confusing to Flora how concern was the primary emotion that crossed him.

A chiming from somewhere above echoed down to the bottom floor, filling the space with music, one strike after another.

"Midnight," Riven said offhandedly, the clock tower chiming for the twelfth time.

"I have organic chemistry in the morning," Flora replied automatically, though school seemed a million miles away and far less important than the handsome man staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and the other man she wanted boring envious holes in the back of her head.

"Shouldn't keep that waiting," Riven said, pulling away and leading her back to the front of the gala where the exit doors were. They both passed Helia, Flora only glancing up for a moment before diverting her attention forward and not looking back.

Despite everything, Flora didn't want to leave, didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to take off the makeup and jewelry and ballgown and go back to wearing her normal civilian clothes. She didn't want to have this be a memory just yet. For a little while longer, she wanted to live in her fairytale.

But soon enough, they were outside standing by the curb. Riven handed the valet his ticket and moments later the Rolls Royce came rolling down the drive, the driver opening the door for Flora to slip inside. By the time she got back home, she was fairly exhausted. She didn't know how she was going to get through class tomorrow, but that was a problem to face when she got there. The only problem she had now was navigating back up her apartment stairs in heels after a few glasses of champagne.

The car stopped right outside her apartment, but this time it was Riven who got out to open Flora's door. She accepted his hand and let her body fall into his as he lifted her up over the curb. Back was the tension that they'd shared on the dance floor. Back were all the strange thoughts she'd been gathering about him. It was undeniable that they had chemistry, but in the privacy of the moonlit street, it was palpable. Flora didn't know if Riven would act on the feeling or not. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not.

But all he did was take a deep breath and step away.

"Goodnight Flora," Riven spoke softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before getting back in his car and driving away.

Flora let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and groaned. Damn her stupid, foolish heart. What was she supposed to do now?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello loves! This chapter is somewhat short and slow, but it was too long to continue into the next chapter's content. You'll see why when you read. Hope you loves enjoy the eighteenth installment of Red Lights! Love you all to bits! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The only good thing about working the early shift at The Red Fountain was getting to avoid Krystal and all her nagging questions about the gala. Flora had snuck into their apartment late enough that Krystal had already gone to sleep, and woke up early (even though it was painful) to make sure she beat Krystal out of the house before class. Their schedules were different except for their one o'clock psychology course, but after the class let out Flora made sure she was one of the first out the door so that she could beat Krystal back home, pack up, and leave for work.

It wasn't that Flora didn't want to talk about the gala, it was just that she couldn't talk about it with Krystal without bringing up her job, and now that Flora knew exactly how Krystal would feel about_ that_, Flora wasn't up to talking at the moment. Flora refused to talk to Krystal about the gala until she knew what she was going to say. And come up with a new story about how she and Riven met, because there was no way Krystal would let Flora pass with the work excuse again when she knew it was a lie.

_There will be plenty of time to worry about Krystal later_, Flora thought to herself as Baby finished lacing her into a pink leather corset. Right now, she had to focus on dancing and making enough money to pay the tuition bills - a much bigger problem by anyone's standards.

Tonight's outfit was 'pretty in pink' themed, complete with corset, garters, knee-highs, choker, gloves, and stilettos all in the same shade of bubblegum pink. Flora was just glad that the girl who wore this costume last had the same size foot as she did so she didn't have to go out and hunt down pink heels. Flora loved her job, but that just wasn't worth it for one dance.

Apparently this dance was faux-innocent, completely different from the assertive nature of the Dangerous Woman. Musa had said Miss F wanted to try her out doing different things, and those two dances were as different as night and day. That and Sunny was back so she reclaimed her role as the Dangerous Woman, much to Flora's disappointment. She really liked that dance...

Swallowing any imagined jealousy, Flora wrapped a silk robe around her shoulders and left her vanity station. There was still an hour before curtains went up. An hour to kill and nothing to do seeing as though she had already memorized the dance thanks to three hours worth of practice with Aisha. The only thing she could do was sit at the bar and talk to Bloom, which was not a horrible idea. She hadn't talked to the southern redhead in a while; they were long overdue for a chat.

Flora sidled up to the bar and waited for Bloom to notice her. The bartender was busy dusting off bottles and counting inventory that it took her a minute to realize that she had a guest. When she saw that it was Flora, her gaze narrowed.

"Hey, word on the street is that you're goin' out with Alistair Riven," Bloom said bluntly, startling Flora.

"Really?" She asked, doing her best to sound surprised.

"Yeah, the biggest word there is," she replied, pulling a local newspaper out from under the bar and sliding it over. Flora scanned the front page to find herself and Riven featured front and center. The photo was from the gala, caught at a moment where she was laughing and he was staring right at her. They almost looked like a couple from that shot, and Flora's heart sank as Bloom carried on. "Ya better be careful. That guy's not only a client, but the competition, and ya know the rules 'bout gettin' involved. You're toein' a line and if Musa catches wind a this..._whoo_..."

"You're dating Sky. Doesn't that break all of Musa's precious rules?" Flora countered, both girls turning to where the blond was setting up his tech for the show tonight.

"That's different. Sky's not actually employed here," Bloom said, taking the newspaper back and stashing it away. "The regular guy's been out sick so Sky's been coverin' for him. Besides, ya don't see us all over each other like the two'a ya are in this photo. There's this thing called professionalism-"

"Okay, okay I get it," Flora assured Bloom, who gave her a pointed look. "Besides, it's not like that will _ever_ happen again."

"Ya sure?" Bloom asked, obvious that she didn't believe Flora at all.

"Cross my heart," Flora swore, drawing the 'x' down the dip of the left side of her cleavage for good measure.

Bloom only rolled her eyes and inclined her head to behind Flora. "Better tell him that."

Confused, Flora turned around on her barstool only to see Riven himself leaning in the doorway. Tecna was standing close behind him with a scowl on her face. She knew he wasn't welcome here, but he pushed past her anyway and the walkie talkie in her hand let Flora know that she was two seconds away from calling security and making a scene. Flora jumped up off the barstool and scurried over to where they were, ready to go off on his crazy ass. How dare he show up to her workplace like this? They had a deal!

"I'm so sorry," Flora apologized to Tecna, reaching out to lower the walkie talkie away from the magenta-haired woman's pursed lips. "I'll take care of him."

Tecna only gave a final glare and walked back to the ticket booth, slamming the door shut behind her. Flora let out a sigh of relief before pulling Riven out the door in which he came so they were standing out in the parking lot. She didn't really think her plan through, as she was still wearing her lingerie and had no idea what she wanted to say to Riven other than fuck off. He, however, was amused at the situation and tried to give Flora his coat which she did not accept.

"What are you doing here?" Flora demanded.

"I'm here to see you," he said as if the answer were obvious, replacing his rejected jacket and fixing his tie.

"You're lucky I was at the bar. If Musa caught you we would both be dead!" Flora hissed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Which is why I'll be quick," Riven countered, stepping close to Flora. "From the moment we met, I knew that you had something special about you. I knew that you would be perfect as one of my girls, and I viewed our relationship as strictly professional. But then last night happened and there was that moment on the dance floor and I can't help but think..."

"Think what?" Flora asked, her heart rate kicking up a notch as she realized where this conversation was likely headed.

"That you and I would be perfect in another way," Riven finished, and the look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. He reached out to take her hand and his touch was electric, goosebumps erupting all over her skin even though the atmosphere got ten degrees warmer, just like what happened on the dance floor. "I like you, Flora. I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out."

"Th-thank you..." Flora stammered, at a complete loss for words. This was definitely not how she saw her day turning out.

"Go on a date with me," Riven requested, a smile on his lips. "A real date that doesn't involve ultimatums or job proposals."

Flora was flabbergasted. She didn't know how to respond, her mouth floundering open like a fish. She didn't even know how she was feeling or if she returned those same feelings that he did. All she knew was that they had definite chemistry - chemistry that both excited and scared her. But didn't she just tell Bloom that she wouldn't go anywhere with him again? Flora knew that being with Riven was nothing but trouble, but _damn_ if that didn't make him sexier. He was a pain in her ass, a real hassle, but he was such a gentleman at the gala. It didn't help that she had a weakness for his charisma and his killer smile that made her want to give in.

"I'm not asking for a commitment. I'm just asking for a chance," he continued, pulling her back into the moment instead of letting her run away with her thoughts.

"Alright," Flora said finally, shaking her head affirmatively. "Yes. I will go on a date with you."

"Perfect," Riven replied, beaming from ear to ear. "I'll make all the arrangements."

"I won't need another ballgown, will I?" Flora asked, and Riven laughed. He thought it was a joke. She was actually being serious.

"No, just you," he assured. "Does Saturday night at eight work for you? I'll send my car around like last time."

Flora immediately thought of the ten page psychology paper due next Monday night and the lab report she should've started yesterday, but those things suddenly seemed small and inconsequential compared to the prospect of another dazzling night on the town with Riven.

"Yeah, that works," she said, her voice dazed and light. Was this really happening? More than that - was she really saying _yes_?

Riven was the picture of contentment. He looked as if he had just won the lottery. He took both of Flora's hands in his and brought them to his lips for a brief moment before holding them, steadying her so she didn't fall over.

"I'm so glad you said yes," he admitted, letting go and taking a step back. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday..." Flora echoed, hands still tingling from his kiss.

She was frozen in place, completely transfixed by his confident swagger as he walked across the cracked pavement of The Red Fountain parking lot. This was their second conversation in this lot, both times ending with Riven walking away with exactly what he wanted. Though this time, Flora felt like she was a winner too. She watched as he got into his fancy sports car and drove away and continued watching until she couldn't tell which taillights were his. A second later, another car took its place, others following suit and filling up the lot. It was then when Flora realized that it was getting dark and the club would be in full swing soon and she should probably get inside and not give away her goods for free.

Back inside, Flora made her way to the bar once more. There were a few people seated around the booths, but not so many as to be worried about entertaining them just yet. Alice was making her way around anyway, so Flora was free to continue her conversation from before. Bloom finished serving beers to a group of gentlemen before making her way over.

"So, did ya tell him to fuck off and that he can kiss his ass?" Bloom asked, ready to receive all the juicy details.

Flora sunk down into her seat and groaned, throwing her head into her arms on the table. "Worse. I agreed to go out with him."

"Wow," Bloom replied, at a loss for words. Her blue eyes were shocked wide, but they also held a hint of disappointment. "I sure hope ya know what you're gettin' into..."

"Don't look at me like that..." Flora complained. "I'm already conflicted enough."

"I ain't look'n atcha like nothin'," Bloom assured, hands raised as she pulled out her rag and buffed a spot on the bar.

"Yeah right..."

Exasperated, Bloom tossed down her rag and planted both hands face down on the dark wood of the bar. Her expression held no nonsense, and she waved a finger in Flora's face. If Flora wasn't mistaken, Bloom was about to 'mom' her.

"The only _look'n_ I'm doin' is look'n out for ya hun," Bloom said, reaching out to place her pointing hand on Flora's shoulder. "You're my friend, and I care aboutcha. That, and I know there're some girls 'round here that'll do just about anythin' to tear ya down."

Flora didn't have to be a genius to know Bloom was talking about Sunny. When she came back from being sick and found out that Flora had replaced her for Dangerous Woman and gotten a better reaction than she did, it was like her hate fire grew ten fold. Flora could feel those piercing amber eyes on her at all times, as if she were waiting for a chance to attack. The newspaper was one thing that could be easily talked down, but if Sunny found out about the date with Riven...she was dead in the water. Still, Riven was intriguing, and who was Sunny to stand in the way of her potential happiness?

"I'll be careful, I promise," Flora said, smiling sympathetically at Bloom who only sighed and nodded.

"Hey Rosie!" Aisha called from on stage, already dressed up in beads and feathers for her solo dance. "Get to your mark - curtain's up in ten!"

"Be there in a sec!" Flora called over her shoulder, waving Aisha away to look apologetically towards Bloom.

"Duty calls," Bloom said wryly, pouring Flora a shot of her favorite whiskey with a smirk.

Flora downed the shot without hesitation. The burn had long since stopped bothering her so she could focus on the warm buzz that came after. "Duty calls."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know that it may seem like Flora is making all the 'wrong decisions' - trust me, it frustrates me too that she won't listen to her friends - but she can't see things from the outside like you readers can. Besides, it wouldn't be a very fun story without some drama ;) To address a guest who asked about incorporating Brandon and Stella: they're not the focus of this story and will probably not be featured (and if they do end up together it will be wayyyyyyyy later) - sorry! If you want M-rated Stella/Brandon, check out my one-shot: Another Boring Tuesday. Also, I've never seen Showgirls, but I promise that no one is going to fall off stage and break a leg LOL!

Hope you loves enjoy the nineteenth installment of Red Lights! Love you all to bits! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The restaurant was fancy - far more expensive than Flora's college-student budget could ever afford even with her Red Fountain tips. However, this wasn't just another night out on the town. This was a date with the one and only Alistair Riven, and he only settled for the best. At least, that's what Flora had begun to pick up when they changed out of the limo that picked her up from her apartment to his own personal Rolls Royce to go to a tiny Italian bistro that apparently took six months to get reservations at but he had managed to snag with a single text. Just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of things that made Riven one of the most powerful men Flora had ever encountered.

Most of Riven was still a mystery. Flora couldn't name one thing she knew about him other than he had expensive tastes and enjoyed the occasional work of art. Oh, and he liked her enough to pursue her despite her constant rejection. That alone should've sent her running for the hills, but she couldn't deny her interest in him. More specifically, she couldn't deny the attraction between them. Between his intensity and her curiosity, the air was almost always electric. She could actually feel her skin break out into goosebumps when he touched her bare arm earlier as he helped her out of the Rolls; not even the warm velvet of her black dress could warm her after that.

A waiter led them through the restaurant to a quiet little table in the corner. It was right next to the glass wall so that they could see the skyline of Magix, the city breathtaking at night. A few candles were lit to set the mood, casting a warm glow across both their faces. The place was crowded, but not so much that everyone was cramped; there was plenty of space for private conversation. Soft classical music flitted through the space, so calm and relaxing that Flora almost forgot that she was on a date and dates usually made her nervous beyond belief. This one was no exception. Krystal practically had to push her out the front door to get her to finally go.

Riven ordered a bottle of red wine for the table and the waiter dashed off, leaving them both to peruse the menu. Not that it did Flora any good. The whole thing was written in Italian - one of the downsides to being both upscale and authentic, she supposed - so it was all gibberish.

"Having trouble?" Riven asked, grinning as he took notice of the furrow in her brow as she tried to read the menu.

"I forgot to brush up on my Italian before I came," Flora tried to play it off cool, hopefully not embarrassing herself in front of the entire restaurant.

"That's fine," Riven chuckled, but not in a mean way - more like he found her antics adorable. "Do you like shrimp? Or are you a clam type of girl?"

"Shrimp," Flora answered, wondering what he was up to.

Before Riven could explain himself, the waiter came back with the bottle of wine. He unscrewed poured both a little bit of the red liquid. Flora lifted hers to her nose and inhaled, mostly because when she looked around the room and at Riven, it's what they were doing. She sipped, and was immediately hit with the strong taste of alcohol, but not in an unpleasant way. Usually she was picky about her red wines, but this one was absolutely delicious. She glanced up at Riven, who was watching for her approval. When he seemed to get it, he nodded to the waiter who poured both of them hefty glasses of the drink. Riven then spouted out a string of Italian phrases and the man left them once more.

"What was that?" Flora asked, curious as to what he told the waiter.

"I ordered dinner," Riven replied simply, taking another sip of the wine. "There's a shrimp and pasta dish here that they do unlike any other I've ever had."

"If it's anything like the wine, I'm sure I'll love it," Flora said, unable to refrain from her glass for very long.

"I'm glad you approve of the choice," Riven said, picking the bottle up out of its cooler to show her the label. "A 2003 Lafite-Rothschild Bordeaux. Not the best money can buy but one of my favorites. I had them buy a bottle for tonight. Hard to come by, but far worth the $2500."

Flora nearly choked. $2500 for one bottle of wine? This was insanity! She placed a hand on her chest and carefully sat the glass down, finding it hard to swallow now that she knew she was drinking straight money.

"H-how?" was all Flora was able to stutter out, still unable to comprehend the extravagance in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Riven asked, perplexed. "Should I send for another wine? If you're not a fan of reds, there's a Rosé that I think you would really enjoy-"

"No, not the wine," Flora clarified, clearing her throat from the influx of wine that she had almost coughed up during her fit. "How do you have all this money to just toss around?"

"I told you. I run an escort business," Riven explained.

"But that can't be it," Flora insisted. "I mean, that can't be your only job. There has to be some other explanation, some other reason for you to have what you have. Are you dealing drugs? Are you in the mob or something? The black market?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Riven scoffed as though Flora were a child with an overactive imagination.

"I don't think I'm being ridiculous," Flora insisted, no doubt drawing moderate amounts of attention to their table.

"You don't trust me?" Riven questioned, his gaze becoming more critical as he folded his hands in his lap and stuck on a business-like face.

"It's not that I don't trust you..." Flora trailed off, trying to find a way to phrase things without offending him. "It's just that I still don't know you very well and then you do things like this and I just question..."

"So what exactly are your apprehensions about me?" Riven asked, leaned back in his seat as he waited for an honest answer.

"There are sometimes when you are the perfect gentleman, and then there are other times when you seem very...intimidating. That, and the girls at the club all say-"

"Wait, this isn't still about Musa is it?" Riven asked, incredulous. In fact, he seemed downright infuriated. "_Unbelievable_. I knew she still resented me but this is a whole new low."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, now confused. She knew that Riven and Musa must've had a past to generate that many bad feelings, but from how he was reacting, it was clearly more than she suspected.

Do you want to know why she hates me so much - what happened between us?" Riven asked, and Flora nodded. Of course she wanted to know.

"During my last year of college, I had just started working under my father and was desperate to start my own business. I wanted to get out from under his oppressive shadow, leave my own mark on the world. That's when I met Musa, dancing at some dive in Harmonic City. You should've seen her back in her hay day; she'd put everyone at The Red Fountain to shame, even you," Riven mused, lost in his memories, and Flora suddenly found herself longing to share them. "I thought she had tremendous talent, so we struck a deal. I hired her and a few other girls and moved us out here to Magix. Everything was fine, or so I thought, but Musa...she didn't like Magix all too much. She accused me of lying to her, of leading her on. And you know, she was always the jealous type - didn't like it when I gave the other girls attention. So, she ended up leaving and took a job working for that harpy at The Red Fountain and still to this day blames me for ruining her life. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's poisoned her whole staff against me. She's always had a vindictive streak."

Flora stewed over this information, trying to process it all. It was so different from the story she had created in her brain, but somehow worse. She had always painted Riven as the bad guy, but with his head bowed down in his lap, gaze fixed on his silverware as he looked haunted by the ghosts of his past, Flora had to reconsider what she thought she knew about her Stage Manager. The more she thought things through, the more she realized that Riven's side of the story was much more plausible.

But she wasn't completely sold. Not yet.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Riven asked dryly, trying to smile but failing. It was clear that the conversation had put him off.

"I think this is the part where I ask how I'm supposed to believe you," Flora replied, trying to trod gently as not to hurt him further.

Riven reached down and pulled a photo out of his wallet, old and wrinkled around the edges. Flora looked down at the faded colors and saw the faces of two people: Riven and Musa. They were younger, and Musa was wearing an outfit so skimpy that would make even Timmy blush. There were tables and a stage in the background, Musa reaching out behind her to hold onto a silver metal pole. But most importantly, they were smiling not at the camera, but at each other.

"Were you two...?"

"Together?" Riven finished, taking the picture back. "For a little while, but the situation was always a toxic one. I can't remember a time we weren't fighting."

"If she hurt you so badly, why keep the picture?"

"It wasn't all bad," Riven mused, some sort of sad nostalgia washing over him. "Besides, she was my first business venture. This photo is essentially the equivalent of most small business owner's first dollar bill. The club in the background was the first one I owned before I ventured into escorting. It'll always have a special place in my life."

"I'm sorry," Flora ended up replying, not sure why she was apologizing. Maybe it was because of her boss' horrible behavior towards Riven, or maybe her own inability to make her own decisions about people without allowing herself to be brainwashed by someone else's old grudges.

"Don't be," Riven assured, placing his hand comfortingly over top of her own. "Musa is your mentor; you had no way to know. Besides, tonight is supposed to be about us. Let's not waste any more time rehashing old drama."

"Agreed," Flora said gratefully, taking a deep breath and letting all the bad vibes loose as she exhaled.

Riven picked up his glass and tilted it her way. "To new beginnings."

Flora followed suit and picked her glass up and clinked it against the side of his. "To new beginnings."

No more focusing on the past. No more wallowing in doubts or poisonous thoughts. It was time that Flora just relax and enjoy her evening with this beautiful man. She deserved a drama-free evening a guy she knew wasn't going to ditch her in the morning. Riven was the exact opposite of Helia: wealthy, mature, and he actually cared about her in a way that no one had before. Why had she ever been so dead set on ruining this? Sure, Riven had been persistent to the point of annoying, but he'd admitted freely that he wasn't used to feeling this way about anyone, and while yes it did come off as a cheesy one-liner, there was something in his actions that made her believe it. In Riven's eyes, Flora really was special, and she wasn't going to waste another second with him.

"Shall we order desert as well?" Riven asked, lips quirking up to a smile as he glanced at the smaller menu. "I've heard that the tiramisu is divine."

* * *

Two hours and one tiramisu later, Flora was standing outside Riven's apartment building. She was ready to switch cars, the black limo that took her there parked just off to the side of the street. It was dark and chilly out now, but Riven had given her his jacket so that she didn't freeze, an act of a true gentleman. He really did have some great qualities, and she could not deny that he treated her well. She was glad she gave him a chance, and was also disappointed that the night had to come to an end.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Flora said genuinely. "I had a really great time. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Or you could come up and have a drink with me," Riven suggested, inclining his head towards the lavish apartment building behind them.

"I don't know...it's pretty late..." Flora trailed off, biting down on her lower lip contemplatively. One part of her really wanted to take him up on his offer, but another part of her was wary that was crossing a line for a first date, and did she really know him _that_ well to earn that level of trust and-

"You don't have class in the morning. Live a little," Riven teased, halting her train of thought completely.

"Alright, one drink," Flora caved much to Riven's delight. He was positively beaming as he took her under his arm and guided her inside his building.

Riven's apartment was the penthouse suite on top of the sixty-fifth floor that required special key card access to a personal elevator. It was a large, lavish space bigger than any house she had ever seen, with two floors on its own and glass walls with another stunning view of the Magix City skyline. Everything was white, almost futuristic looking with its wide open spaces and seemingly floating staircase. Flora's heels clacked on the white stone of the floor, and for a second she thought it would be better if she took them off. However, Riven didn't say a thing. He simply took his jacket from her shoulders and hung it up on a hook near the door.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Riven insisted, leading her to the sitting area complete with plush leather furniture and a large fireplace that he turned on with a flip of the switch, warming the room up in seconds. Flora felt cozy as she settled in on the couch, though that could have been the three glasses of wine she'd already had at dinner. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just that drink," Flora replied playfully, and Riven gave her a knowing smirk, disappearing into the kitchen. He reappeared a few minutes later with two small glasses, both filled with a clear liquid that Flora discovered was gin and tonic as soon as it hit her lips.

"Too strong?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he watched her sip.

"Perfect," Flora countered, much to his pleasure. Riven sat down next to her on the couch, his arm reaching over her shoulder to pull her in close. Against his chest, she could hear his heart beat. It sounded strong and steady and made her feel safe. She liked the way she fit up against him, how strong and broad he felt underneath her. "Does it ever get lonely...all this house and only you to fill it?"

She felt Riven sigh, the flex of the inhale on his chest pushing her head up gently.

"Sometimes," he replied honestly, a hand listlessly running through her loose curls. "But I'm hardly ever here so it's easy not to think about. Most times I work late, sometimes I even end up sleeping at my desk."

Flora chuckled at that along with him.

"Besides," he continued, looking down at her with those deep, dark eyes. "You're here with me tonight. That has to count for something."

"I suppose it does," Flora agreed, her voice lighter than it was before, nearly a whisper.

The electricity that had been dialed down to a low simmer all through dinner now escalated drastically. Flora could practically feel the energy jumping from their skin, each point of contact feeling as if it were on fire. That's when she noticed that Riven's eyes weren't just darker than usual, but his pupils had eclipsed his irises. Flora started breathing rapidly, her heart pounding in her chest just as it had the last time they were this close.

However, instead of pulling away and leaving like last time, this time Riven leaned forward and captured Flora's lips in a kiss, all that energy pouring into one climactic embrace. Flora used to think that seeing fireworks was just some bullshit teenaged girls made up to make their other friends who didn't have boyfriends jealous, but boy was she wrong. Kissing Riven was exhilarating, like every nerve in her body was flayed open and left in the middle of a storm. Every sense was on overdrive and she felt like a sense of urgency, like there was not enough time to catalogue every single detail of every single second of this wonderful, incredible moment. The feel of his hair between her fingers, the smooth surface of his lips as they shifted and slid across her own, the pleasant scrape and burn of his five o'clock shadow on her cheek. She could get high off this feeling.

Eventually her lungs demanded oxygen and they parted, albeit reluctantly. Flora was pretty sure she whimpered at the loss of the feeling, but she was too busy being overwhelmed to give much thought to it.

"I'm sorry, but I've been wanting to do that all night," Riven apologized, but Flora could tell that he didn't mean it at all.

_Good,_ she thought as she glanced down at his lips, eager to feel them again. She was glad he wasn't sorry, because she sure as hell wasn't.

She'd like to think it was herself and not the liquor that made her bold enough to reach out and kiss him again. She'd like to think that on a normal day she would be as brave as to pull him up off the couch by the tie so that she could back them up against the wall to get better leverage. But it turned out that intoxicated-her, like Rosie, was much more assertive and confident with things like this. Things like touching and kissing and shedding layers so that her black velvet dress laid in a puddle around her ankles, exposing her near-naked body to the entirety of the city (or at least whoever was up high enough to peer inside).

Riven picked Flora up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his hips, enjoying the bump and grind of their bodies as they ran up against the wall. She tried not to think about how fast they were going or that this was only the first date and instead decided to solely focus on how fucking good they felt as they moved together. She decided to focus on the ripple of his arm muscles as he held her, how his grip flexed on her thighs, how the space between them kept getting smaller and smaller and smaller.

"Bedroom," Flora said between breaths, trying to steady herself.

Riven nodded, but instead of putting her down, he carried her all the way to his room, stopping at the foot of the king sized four-poster. He bent down and deposited Flora gently on her back, the mattress dipping as it accepted her weight and then his as he settled over top of her. It was easy to rid her of the rest of her clothes, the bra easily unclasped and the panties pulled down to join the bra on the floor. Flora would've thought it weird to be naked in front of Riven, but it was quite the opposite. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful, like she was a work of art. He kissed his way down her body, nipping and teasing the skin as he went, leaving little love marks all over her torso, down her navel, the dip in her pelvis and then -

"_Fuck_," Flora moaned as she felt his lips on her, his tongue drawing wide circles around her swelling folds. She had never been touched like this before, never been tasted or eaten. Helia hadn't had the thought or care to take his time with her body, but Riven had a way with his mouth. It didn't take her long to find release between her newfound sexuality and his skilled tongue.

No sooner had she been sated by his mouth, then he used his hands, fingers finding their way through the snatch of hair that trailed down to her clit, his large thumb rubbing lazy circles while he inserted two finger inside her. Flora's hips stuttered forward as he curled them up, pressing into a spot that had her already sensitive body writhing. Her hands were fisted in the sheets, mouth babbling a string of nonsense - mostly pleas for more and cries of pleasure - his name falling off her tongue as easily as her own.

She had already come twice before he pulled down his black silk boxers and revealed his long, fat cock. He took the organ in his hand and stroked languidly, hungrily taking in the sight of a post-orgasmal Flora. She must've been quite the vision: Chest and breasts heaving, nipples pert, body covered in blooming love bites, and legs spread open like a wanton thing, her pussy red, swollen, and dripping. Riven was ravenous for it.

Then he entered her, and the rest of the world faded away to pure bliss.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello loves! Back again with a the twentieth installment of Red Lights! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to give me love on the way out! XOXOX!

_Just as a PSA_ \- Unlike what you see in my story, in no way is emergency contraception like Plan B OneStep to be used in lieu of actual contraception! Always practice safe sex and use more than one mode of contraception each time. Whether that be birth control and condoms or some other form, just be safe! Safe sex can lead to the prevention of pregnancy, as a well as the warding off STDs/STIs and other harmful diseases such as HPV which can lead to cervical cancer!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Flora woke up to the bright early morning sunshine and birds chirping. It took her a moment to remember that she was actually a thousand feet up in the air so the likelihood of hearing birds was pretty high.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed to find it empty, which would have been surprising if it had been anyone else's bed other than Riven's. He was probably already hard at work escorting, whatever that entailed. There was a note on his pillow thought, a note for her that read:

_Breakfast is ready whenever you are._

_-R_

Flora smiled to herself. Despite all her reservations, last night had actually been one of the best she could recall, maybe even better than the gala once they got the Musa mess squared away. Still, waking up naked in his apartment the morning after date night was a bit of a jump from Public Enemy No. 1. Not that Flora minded waking up naked in his apartment, not when the sheets felt like heaven against her skin and she was covered in love bites, reminiscing memories from a perfect night. This was how the morning after was supposed to feel. She was supposed to be giddy and bashful, not shamed into running away after the guy she hooked up with kicked her out of bed.

Not wanting to dwell on bitter memories, Flora got up and wrapped the blanket around her, the fabric pooling into a train at her feet as she walked out the door and down the hall. The floor was cold against her bare feet, but the goosebumps on her arm had nothing to do with the temperature. It had to do with the sight of a shirtless Riven flipping pancakes on his stove, humming to some song playing over the stereo system. He looked so domestic it was precious, and Flora bit her bottom lip and sighed at the sight.

Eventually she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his bare back. Riven startled a moment before chuckling and relaxing.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he greeted.

"Good morning," Flora mumbled, pressing her lips chastely against warm skin.

Riven prized her fingers from his waist and turned around, raising her hands to his lips and kissing them. Flora giggled, enjoying the way he looked at her dressed in nothing but his bedsheets.

"That's a good look on you...though I happen to remember you looking far better without the sheet" he teased, and Flora blushed a dark red. Riven chuckled and kissed her knuckles again. "Go and take a seat. Pancakes are almost done."

Flora complied and took a seat up on one of the metal barstools. From this height, she could look over the counter and watch Riven cook, the stack of golden brown pancakes growing higher and higher. She had no idea how she was going to eat that many pancakes, but she figured that Riven probably ate a lot, given that it must've taken a fuck ton of protein powder to get him to look as ripped as he did. Last night she didn't really have the chance to marvel at his musculature, but Riven really was well-built with prominent muscles bulging out of his arms without flexing. Hell, he even had an eight pack with one of the most tantalizing V-lines Flora had ever seen. He was like a walking wet dream, and she couldn't help but to stare.

"For you," Riven said, breaking the spell as he pushed a plate of steaming pancakes her way along with utensils and some syrup. One whiff, and Flora felt ravenous. Perhaps she really would eat more pancakes than she thought.

Riven brought his own plate over a moment later, sliding onto the barstool next to hers. They both ate for a few minutes without speaking, but that was something Flora was okay with. He was probably just as hungry as she was. She had no idea how much energy mind blowing marathon sex could take out of her.

"So I was thinking..." Riven interrupted after a while.

"Thinking? You?" Flora teased, enjoying the way his mouth floundered for a moment before pursing into a mock-annoyed smirk.

"Touché," Riven played along. "But really, we should do this again sometime. I had a really fantastic night with you, Flora, and I want to see more of you, if you don't think that's crossing a line or anything."

"No, I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Flora confirmed, nodding her head as she poked at her pancakes. "Now that I know the truth, I feel bad that I was so quick to judge you."

"I don't want you to agree because you pity me."

"I don't pity you," Flora assured, placing a hand over his. "I'm just saying that I'm glad I was wrong about you. You might just be the best guy who's ever walked into my life."

"What about now?" Riven suggested. "I can clear my whole schedule and we could go to my lake house by Andros or jet off to Solaria. The whole city lights up at night...you would love it."

"As lovely as all that sounds, I can't," Flora said reluctantly. "I have class later on, and then work."

"What a shame," Riven lamented. "But that's alright. I'm sure we can plan something soon. You still have the number to my private line. Call me when you get some free time and I'll make all the arrangements."

"Sounds exciting."

"I aim to please," Riven replied cockily, leaning back to expose more of his musculature, stomach flexing as he leaned back and stretched.

"And you have," Flora said suggestively, sliding over to get closer to him, her fingers playing lightly against his pecs. "You know, I don't have to be on campus until noon."

"What a coincidence..." Riven said, his voice dropping a few octaves as he pulled Flora into his lap. By the time she was seated comfortably, he was already hard. "The office isn't expecting me until one."

It didn't even take a minute before the sheet was discarded, plates were pushed aside, and Riven was fucking Flora up against the kitchen counter.

* * *

The Red Fountain was slower than usual. That was fine; it was far more crowded than it normally was earlier in the week, so Flora supposed that everything evened out. Still, the crowd was decent, and her tips still came flowing in when she danced as the Dangerous Woman. That had started to become her signature dance, one that men specifically came to the club for and asked for frequently. Musa had told her at the start of the night that if things kept up this way, Flora could become an opener with that dance at the forefront of the program. That meant more stage time, more recognition, and most of all, more tips. It was something to celebrate, which was why during an off dance, Flora wandered over to the bar to order drinks with Baby.

"Two cosmos please," Flora told Sparky, who simply nodded her head and went to work.

The two of them had been in a weird limbo ever since the disagreement about Riven, and Flora knew that she could tell that something was off about her. Somehow, Sparky could sense that Flora wasn't talking to her about Riven, and that only made things awkwarder. Not that Flora didn't want to tell Sparky everything, it was just that she was afraid of the older girl's judgement. So, she kept her mouth shut as the drinks were passed her way and instead focused on Baby who was swaying to the music as Aisha danced something insanely intricate and dangerous on the pole.

"She's incredible," Flora said, watching Aisha contort her body in ways most people couldn't dream.

"I'm just imagining her in bed..." Baby sighed, running her finger around the rim of her glass. "Her boyfriend is a lucky man."

"Is she seeing someone?" Flora asked, curious. Aisha never spoke about her personal life, or at least not with her, but Baby had a way of finding things out.

"Nah, too independent," Baby shook her head, eyes never leaving the pole. It was like she was hypnotized. "I've seen her with boys in the backseat of her car, but nothing else, and if she did, I doubt she'd spill."

"It is a club rule to keep things private," Flora reminded, taking a sip of her drink that was far stronger than she was expecting.

"Rules, shmules," Baby waved off, turning her attention to Flora now. "Besides, I hear you've been a naughty girl Rosie, flirting with the enemy..."

"Me? No...Who'd you hear that from?" Flora tried to play it off, but being put under pressure mixed with alcohol was not a good combination for a convincing lie.

"It's not hard to pick up on a conversation when the bar echoes and you're not being very discreet," Baby pointed out, clearly referring to the heated conversation Flora'd had with Sparky.

"That's nothing," Flora brushed off. "We're just having fun, but nothing is going to come of it. We have an...understanding. Besides, I think he's done with me for a while."

The last part was a bit of lie, depending on someone's definition of 'a while'. Baby was probably thinking weeks or months. Flora was more along the lines of hours or days.

"And you're sure that you're both on the same page?" Baby asked, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah, we both talked about it."

"You better go tell him that then," Baby said, nodding over Flora's shoulder.

And lo and behold, when she turned around, there was Riven. He was leaning up against the back wall, just watching the club life in action. However, every once in a while, during each sweeping scan of the space, his eyes would stop and linger on her. It was clear that she was what he came there for, but that was not a good thing. Musa was somewhere around this crowd, and if she found him before Flora did, then there would be hell to pay.

Flora got up from her barstool, heart hammering in her chest, and ran over to where Riven was. She was so surprised to see him. She knew he could be compulsive but she had never taken him to be this stupid. It was practically suicide to walk into here. She needed to get to him; she was so close. But not close enough, because just as she was about to walk into his space, Tecna beat her to the punch.

"You are not welcome here," the magenta-haired hostess said sternly, glaring at Riven. If looks could kill, he would have been dead twice over.

"Is there a problem?" Flora asked, feigning innocence before things could get nasty.

"Mr. Riven was just leaving," Tecna said to Flora dismissively, not even looking her way before she reached for her walkie talkie, no doubt to call security over, or worse, Musa.

"Hey, there's no need for that," Flora insisted, putting a hand over the one Tecna held her talkie in. The other woman looked disdainfully at Flora, and she was reminded that they were not on the best of terms. In fact, they hadn't spoken since the debacle when Flora was drunk and proceeded to put her foot in her mouth by calling Tecna a robot.

"You're out of place, Rosie," Tecna warned.

The tension between them was undeniable. Riven looked between the two girls amusedly, content to let them duke things out.

"Let me take care of it - no, just listen to me," Flora insisted, cutting Tecna off before she could protest. "You don't really want to get Musa involved do you? That'll get messy, and then she'll be in a mood, and that'll just ruin all our nights."

Flora could watch as the gears in Tecna's analytical brain started turning. She had hesitated, and that was a good start. Flora just had to keep going...she was so close to getting her way...

"Let me escort him out," Flora continued, trying to be as persuasive as possible. "Besides, I'm the one he came here for - no doubt to try and sell his business to me again. Let me fix my own mess, please?"

"Fine," Tecna finally grumbled in agreement, clipping the walkie talkie back onto her belt. "But Rosie, if you overstep again I will not be as forgiving."

"I understand."

Tecna nodded tersely and walked way, no doubt grumbling profanities about Flora under her breath. Flora could take it though. She was just glad that things didn't explode and Sparky didn't have to deck anyone across the face. Before they could get caught by anyone else, Flora pulled them into an empty private room and shut the curtains. She tied the knot tightly so no one would interfere, not that anyone would be looking for the both of them so far back in the club. They would just assume that Flora was giving a customer a dance...it would be fine...for now.

"That was close," Riven whistled, amused by the whole situation.

"This is not a game!" Flora hissed, thoroughly pissed off. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you insane?"

"I wanted to see you," Riven replied simply, staring adoringly at Flora.

"And you couldn't wait another two hours until my shift ended? You had to waltz right into the lion's den?" Flora questioned, not in the mood for flattery.

"Can you blame me for wanting to see my beautiful new girlfriend dance?"

"Whoa, hold up," Flora held a hand out, stopping Riven before he said something else crazy. Her emotions were cycling so fast her head was spinning. "Girlfriend?"

"No, you're right, that was out of line," Riven conceded. "It's far too soon for that, I just lacked the right title. But that doesn't change why I'm here."

"Why are you here? Please tell me so I can understand your crazy," Flora demanded, her sarcasm out in full force.

"I couldn't wait."

"You couldn't wait?" Flora repeated, skeptical and critical.

"I am addicted to you Flora," Riven said seriously, his eyes darkening, clouding over with arousal that made the temperature in the room skyrocket. "I need you now and I can't wait."

Flora was about to respond that he was crazy, that it didn't matter how good her pussy was, he needed to get ahold of himself and control his dick better than some horny thirteen year old. But she never got the chance. Not when Riven was rushing up to her and pulling her down with him so that she was seated on top of him on the couch, attacking her mouth with his. Their kisses were messy and needy, desperate in their want to get closer. He was possessive, hand buried in her hair, pulling roughly though Flora secretly liked the pain. It wasn't until Flora shifted down and they started rocking against one another that she realized how quickly things were going in more serious direction.

"Riven," Flora whined, biting on her bottom lip because even though this was so wrong, _damn_ he felt so good grinding up against her like that. "It's against the rules..."

"We're not going to get caught," Riven assured, pulling her closer to him so that their chests were brushing. "From anyone on the outside, you're just giving some random guy a lap dance."

"It's risky..." Flora continued, peeking a glance over her shoulder as she continued rocking against his crotch, enjoying the hardness pressing into her heat.

"I don't see you stopping," Riven smirked, hands gripping onto Flora's hips tightly and pushing her down harder against him so that she whimpered and her thighs quivered and clenched around his. "That's what I thought."

"Stop being so s-smug," Flora insisted, frowning for a split second before her jaw fell open, unable to stop the gasp wrenching its way out her throat she felt one of the hands on her hip reach down underneath the band of her panties to palm her ass and squeeze.

Riven hiked up Flora's leather miniskirt until it was pooled at her waist and pulled the black lace out of the way so that her bare pussy rubbed up against the material of his slacks, no doubt soaking the material through. A second later and he placed a finger against her clit and stroked slowly, dipping the digit between her folds.

"Your pussy is so good...so wet..." he breathed heavily against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

With one hand, he reached down and popped the buckle to his belt, loosening it just enough so that he could unzip the fly and pull his erect cock out from the waistband of boxers. Bare skin met bare skin and Flora felt her thighs quiver and clench around his, her arms moving to either side of the back of the couch as she steadied herself. They ground on each other for a moment longer before Riven positioned Flora's hips above his crotch and pushed the tip of his cock inside her. A gasp wrenched from Flora's lips as she adjusted to the pleasurable stretching sensation, and she sunk down to take the rest of him in one smooth glide.

Riven let out a shaky groan before Flora felt his lips on her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access as he assaulted her throat. His teeth nipped at her sensitive skin, her pulse jumping as he pulled on her sensitive flesh in time to their fucking. Flora's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as one of her hands reached up to thread through his soft, thick hair, nails scratching against his scalp. Riven _growled_ at the sensation and lowered his lips until they reached her sternum, going even further down until his face was smothered in her bust. He pulled at the front laces of her bustier, loosening it just enough to prize away some of her caramel flesh - enough for him to lavish with his tongue and suck on with greedy lips.

He pulled away only to speak a single command, "Ride me," in a voice thick and gravelly with arousal.

Needy hands gripped tightly on her hips, so tight that he would would definitely leave bruises, and pulled her back and forth on his crotch in a slow, circular motion. His head canted backwards, hitting the couch with a thud at the torturous pace. Soon, Flora got the hang of the motion herself, and angled herself forward for leverage. At this new angle, Riven got in even deeper, hitting the back of her walls that made her gasp and groan at each slide. Each push and pull was devastating to her fragile infrastructure, his body threatening to shatter her as he fucked up into her, meeting each of her half way.

Flora was a baser creature now, reduced to instinct with nothing but how good Riven felt everywhere on and inside her body, how good he smelled as she nosed along the crown of his head, how his muscles rippled as he exerted himself. She was a mewling, moaning mess, and with the added benefit of his mouth, she was practically writhing, her back arching forward so that she was practically smothering him with her breasts. Her thighs squeezed around him, holding him close while her walls were clenching around his thick cock tighter and tighter with each motion.

"Fuck," Riven cursed, his pace becoming more erratic as he neared climax. "Fuck I'm going to - "

"Yes," Flora cut him off, her lips crashing over his sloppily as she picked up the pace, trying to push him over the edge as fast as she could. She needed him, needed to feel him as he came, needed to have that last part of him more than anything else.

A moment later, Flora felt him come inside her, hot and thick and heavy. She swore she had never seen anything as beautiful as Riven during orgasm: his dark eyes nearly black with arousal, neck and face flushed a bright red, mouth open and slack in a wordless cry as he filled her. The sensation of being so full was overwhelming, like she was going to burst at any moment. Combined with the fingers that suddenly barraged his clit, the furious circular motions building that pressure to a deafening crescendo, she could no longer hold on. The force of her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, and she had to bite down on the inside of her cheeks to keep from screaming as she came hard around Riven's dick. He continued to fuck her through the aftershocks, his body stuttering up into her spasming walls at a breakneck pace that forced some of the cum out of her so that it ran down her thighs.

When they were done, Flora heaved forward and rest her head on his chest. His shirt was damp with sweat and both their bodies were sticky, but it didn't matter. The euphoria that washed over them both made the mess far worth it. She felt so raw, so exposed. She knew that walking was going to be difficult after this, that if she could even stand up straight it would be a miracle. But she didn't care. Riven felt so good inside her that was criminal that orgasms were so short-lived. He was already softening, and soon he would have to pull out and leave her so very empty. She didn't want to think about that just yet.

Instead, they laid together for a few moments until the high faded and reality came creeping back in. The club was still alive and well around them, their current situation a taboo with the timer running out around them before they got caught in the act.

"We should leave at different times...prevent suspicion," Riven suggested, his breath still heavy and uneven.

Flora nodded along, knowing that was a good idea. "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

Riven chuckled, leaning his head back against the sofa. "I knew I was good, but - "

"Don't even finish that sentence," Flora warned half-heartedly. She was not about to stoke his ego any more than it already was...even if it was some of the best sex she had ever had. Granted, she could only compare to Helia, but sex with Riven was thrilling, like every pore on her body was hyper-sensitive, and he treated her well. Even now, he ran his hands through her hair gently, making soothing motions across her back and arms.

"You know, we could always go for an encore performance..." Riven said suggestively. He leaned forward for a kiss, but Flora pulled back this time, one finger resting gently on his lips.

"Let's not test our luck."

"You're right," Riven agreed reluctantly, though he was unable to keep the smug smile off his face as he noticed the hitch in Flora's step when she got up off of him. "Breath back yet?"

"I think I'm good," Flora said, readjusting her bustier and panties to their normal place. Her hair was definitely wild - she didn't need a mirror to know that, but she could always pass that off for club hair. It always happened near the end of the night and shouldn't raise too many eyebrows. However, the hickey on the curve of her cleavage was definitely putting up some red flags. "I told you not where people can see!"

"Couldn't help it," Riven shrugged, not at all remorseful. He came over and pulled at her buster, hiking it up a little further than it should have been and manipulating her breasts so that the hickey looked more like a shadow than what it truly was. "There, all better."

"You have experience doing this?" Flora asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised as she assessed his skill.

"Are you on birth control?"

"No..." Flora responded. It was a very personal, jarring question, one that caught her off guard. She wasn't really comfortable answering it even after all her time at the club and especially not to a man she'd only just begun seeing. However, it was not the first time she had been asked that, and she began to seriously consider getting on some now that things like Riven were happening in her life.

Meanwhile, Riven didn't even seem fazed by her answer. He dug around his suit pockets and produced as small, flat box - the same box Musa had handed her after she found out she had unprotected sex with Helia. It was strange for him to have it at all, definitely not something someone just happens to have. He had come here with the express intent of fucking her...but then again, he had made that point pretty clear before they started.

"Here, take this," Riven instructed gently, handing the emergency contraception out to her.

"You _really_ have experience doing this," Flora concluded, tentatively taking the box from his hands.

"I am a thirty-year-old, decently good looking bachelor who is constantly surrounded by beautiful women and who used to work in the club business but now works in the escort business," Riven said seriously, casting a downward glance at Flora as if this were obvious. "I would say I have more experience than most."

Flora swallowed thickly and nodded, looking down at the floor as she was slightly embarrassed. How much of a child must she have seemed to him in that moment, feeling intimidated and insecure by his sexual history. It just proved to her that no matter how hard she tried to fit into this world, some things would never stop being sticking points for her.

"That's fair," she admitted, her voice soft.

There was a brief tension between them before Riven sighed and reached out to rub a hand down her arm. "I didn't mean to snap. I know this amount of open honesty is still a foreign concept, but you have nothing to worry about," Riven assured, tilting her chin up so that she could meet his eyes. "I'm not about to go running off to some other woman, not when I can be with you. You're some of the best sex I've had in a very long time."

"Thanks," Flora scoffed, trying to be lighthearted about things.

"You should take that as a compliment, especially given your inexperience. There are some people in the business who take years to get to where you are now," Riven replied, pulling away to gather his things. He finished lacing his belt through the loops and bucked the metal with a resounding clank. He picked up his jacket and adjusted his tie, looking as well put together as he did first walking through the door, looking as if he didn't just fuck one of the dancers raw ten minutes ago. "I'm going to head out first. If anyone comes in, just pretend you're counting tips and getting ready for the next dance."

"Counting my..." Flora stammered, now confused.

Riven reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. It was more money for one dance than Flora usually made in one night, and if she hadn't been so shocked by Riven's sudden change in behavior, she would have had time to be shocked by the sum.

"Makes it more believable," Riven continued, folding her smaller hands around the crisp bills. "I'll call you later?"

Flora nodded, unable to process what was truly happening until Riven was kissing her on the cheek and leaving the private room, the curtains billowing shut behind him. Now she was alone to think, alone to process what had been done. Flora was conflicted. She had just had the greatest night with Riven. He had taken her out, treated her like a lady, and took her back to his place for mind-blowing sex followed by home-made breakfast the next morning. Then to show up the same night and use her like that? It didn't make sense...

Riven was good to her. They had finally gotten over all their issues and started to forge something. Flora thought that Riven could really be special. So then why did he make her feel so cheap?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello loves! Enjoy the twenty first installment of Red Lights, as it marks the return of Helia, as well as the turning point into the third and final arc of the story oooohhhh! Please do give me love on the way out; I've missed hearing your voices XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Lab was Flora's least favorite class

She had surpassed its level of difficulty two weeks ago, and to top the boredom of three hours worth of formaldehyde and ether-scented torture, it was taught by her least favorite person on the planet. This class period, Helia couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, coming by to check on her dissection three times as much as the other students, every time lingering to pick out one minute detail that she forgot to label or to point out the inaccuracy of her cuts (which were _nearly_ flawless - _nearly_ as he pointed out which might as well have been synonymous with failure). By the time she was scrapping the excess tissues and her gut-stained gloves, she was ready to hibernate into her bed for days.

Of course, the universe had to intervene on that plan.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Helia requested, calling her over to his lab bench across the room.

A few of the students gave Flora some side-eye as the scuttled out of the lab. All this after hours meeting had some people thinking that she and Helia were hooking up, their whispers reaching her ears and making her blood boil as she neared closer and closer. If only they knew the truth and that this meeting was likely another heated exchange of words. Both of them waited until everyone was gone to start talking, Helia getting up to shut the door. Whatever this was about, it was bound to be good.

"When you said you had a boyfriend, I didn't think you meant Alistair Riven," Helia opened up out of the blue, leaving Flora momentarily stunned.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, blown away by his callousness. He couldn't be serious? But Helia only looked up at her with expectant eyes, a clear sign that he was in fact a hundred percent serious about his question. Fine, if he wanted to open this can of worms, Flora would open it. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively and narrowed her eyes critically. "What's it to you?"

"You should be careful around him Flora. He's not all as charming as he seems."

"Don't tell me you have something against him too," Flora scoffed. This was _rich_, yet someone else who had something to say about Riven. She couldn't _wait_ to hear this.

"What?" Helia asked, confused as to why she would know anyone else who also knew the man. "Look, I've known Riven for a long time. I just want you to know what you're getting into. I want you to be safe."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself," Flora dismissed.

She was over this conversation. Helia had nothing to offer her, nothing but his hurt ego to bear to her in the form of ripping into the current guy she was seeing. It was sad, it was pathetic, and it was nothing she wanted to subject herself to any longer. Flora went to pick up her backpack with every intention of walking out the door, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Helia had come around the bench, holding her to get her attention.

"Flora this is serious. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, or are you just going to run away like last time?" he asked, still not letting go. His grip was firm but it didn't hurt, and Flora figured that he wasn't going to let her go until he said his peace. This was wrong and she knew it. She had half a mind to knee him in the balls or gouge his eyes out like Aisha taught her. But she also knew that Helia wouldn't hurt her, and that if she listened this one time maybe she could get him off her case for good. "How the hell do you even know that man anyway?"

"Mutual friend," Flora managed, not wanting to give too much of her other life away.

"Well your friend isn't much of a friend then," Helia said disdainfully, letting Flora go finally. She brushed off the sensation of his touch and straightened herself, standing her ground as she prepared for a verbal fight.

"What got you on your high horse?" Flora shot back at him, being inflammatory on purpose. "What - did he steal your favorite toy on the playground? Push you in the sandbox when you were children?"

Helia let out a long sigh, the tense look on his face something between reluctance and sheer anger. But it wasn't anger at her. It was more like anger at something abject.

"Our grandfathers used to be business partners, best friends even. They broke the ground on the Cloud Tower together. I even have a photo of Riven and I as children sitting on our grandfathers laps, and we were laughing," Helia explained, but there was something painful in his eyes, like reminiscing was something he would rather not do. "But when it came time to pass that business on to their sons, Riven's grandfather cut my grandfather out of the business. Why, no one will ever know, but our families have been at odds ever since. When Riven broke off to start his own business I thought that maybe things could change, that we could be friends again. But when I went to see him, he was cold. He didn't want any part of me until he saw my showcase downtown a year ago and offered to be my benefactor - not out of the goodness of his heart but as a way to stick it to the Salidin family, to showcase that once again, the Riven family came out on top. He enjoys doing that - holding power over people. He does it to anyone he thinks he can, usually those who are weaker or poorer or just unfortunate enough to catch his attention."

"So you think I'm just another one of his pawns? An airhead to use as he wants?"

Helia didn't reply, which gave Flora all the answer she needed. She sniffed and let out a cynical laugh. What a high opinion he held of her. It was truly enlightening. That, and she was sure he would spin anything to make it sound like Riven was the bad guy. His entire monologue was skewed by personal bias. He had been taught that Riven was evil since birth; what else should she expect? Helia was lashing out, desperate and grabbing at straws. That was the only explanation Flora could think of for this pitiful display.

"Unbelievable. I didn't take you to be the jealous type Helia but this is just ridiculous."

"Trust me, I am not jealous of _him_," Helia sneered, his nose curling up as if the thought of being compared to Riven was offensive.

"Really? You could've fooled me that night at the gala."

Flora's mind raced through the memories of that night, how Helia never took his eyes off of she and Riven, how his hands tightened into fists as he saw them together, as she felt the intensity of his emotions from across the room. It was clear how he felt about Riven. That night made it even clearer how he felt about them together. Even a blind man could tell he disapproved, that jealousy coursed through his veins. Even now, Helia stiffened under the question, looking uncomfortable."

"I was surprised to see you there - it took me off guard," he said carefully.

"Sure. Whatever you want to tell yourself," Flora replied, not believing him for a second. She rolled her eyes and cocked her hip, losing patience with him by the second. It was totally out of her character to be so short, but what could she say? Helia brought the worst sides in her.

"Will you just stop this childishness and listen to what I'm saying! Riven is bad news!" Helia insisted, his own frustrations rising to the surface.

"And will you just listen to what I am saying?" Flora countered, raising her voice to a yelling pitch. "God I am so tired of people telling me how to run my own life! And I am sick and tired of hearing people shit on Riven left and right! I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions!"

"Well forgive me for trying to look out for you," Helia sneered as he leaned back scowled.

_Who the hell was he to get offended over **my** decisions in **my **relationship? _Flora's mind screamed, ramping up her hate-fuel.

"What right do you have to tell me what I should and should not be doing in a private relationship?" Flora challenged, stepping up into his space and poking a finger roughly into his chest. "_You're_ the one who rejected _me_, Helia. You made your decision very clear. That forfeits any right you have to comment on my relationship."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Helia asked, still on guard but taken aback by the fire in her eyes.

"Because you can't do this!" Flora shouted, throwing her hands up in the air as she stepped away from him and started pacing the room. Her feelings were coming in like waves, sadness after anger after rage mixed with confusion. It was hard to keep straight as feelings she didn't even know she were still harboring came up in full force. That's when she realized she had never full healed from the night she and Helia shared. She had never really moved past it, which was what made every conversation with him go toxic, what made very move he made painful, what made right now extra hard. "You can't go throw me away like yesterday's news and then go and tell me who I can and cannot see. You can't just tell me that I mean nothing to you and the...and then go and paint the most beautiful portrait of me I have ever seen."

Helia's expression completely changed. He dropped his angry facade and tried to come closer as he realized that the tears building in the corners of her eyes were not ones of anger but of sadness. "Flora..."

"No, don't," Flora insisted, holding a hand out to keep him at a distance. Whatever she was feeling now didn't negate their history and what they were arguing about. She wasn't about to break down into his arms and have a heart to heart. She was stronger than that, and she deserved better for herself than settling for the guy who shattered her heart. "It wasn't wanted and it wasn't right. You made up your mind, now let me make up mine. On my own."

Helia stood and looked at her with wide, vulnerable eyes. He was seconds away from pleading, though Flora knew that he was too proud to ever stoop to such a level. If only he had set aside his pride and been honest with her earlier, perhaps things would be much different between them.

"Flora, he's not who you think he is."

"Let me be the one to judge his character," Flora said firmly but gently, over all of the yelling and arguing. "I'm sorry that your families have history, but do you ever think that is what is clouding your judgement of him? As far as I'm concerned, he's been nothing but a gentleman. He's taken me out in public and not cared who photographs us. He's spoiled me beyond deserving. He's romantic and charming and kind to me."

"Then I'm...happy...for you, I guess," Helia said reluctantly, pulling his fingers through his hair as if he were frustrated. But it was the weary kind of frustration, the kind where he knew he was fighting a losing battle but didn't want to admit defeat.

"Thank you," Flora said resolutely. "I'll see you next week."

This time when she went to turn towards the door and leave, Helia didn't stop her.

* * *

Flora was early for her shift at The Red Fountain, which was a miracle all on its own so she was feeling pretty good about herself. She was determined not to let her conversation with Helia get her down for the rest of the night. Usually the club had a way of making all her worries disappear, so after a few songs Flora was hopeful that the rest of the night would be fun. That, and tonight was supposed to be her first night as a solo opener. Musa had talked to Miss F about advancing the line up and Miss F had agreed. It was more responsibility, but Flora was excited to take it on.

Ten minutes before she was due to Timmy for her usual black pleather get-up, Baby tapped on her mirror. Flora looked up to see the usual perky dancer frowning and twisting her magenta colored hair idly around her finger. It was clear she looked uncomfortable with something, and Flora grew concerned.

"Hey Rosie, boss lady wants to see you."

"Miss F?" Flora asked, confused. Miss F never wanted to see anyone ever. She shut herself in her office and had Musa run the show for that very reason.

"No, Musa," Baby clarified, but that didn't stop her from looking nervous. "I don't know what you did, but she looked real pissed off so I'd haul that sweet ass over there ASAP."

"Thanks Baby," Flora said as she got up from her vanity. Baby nodded and went on her way, no doubt to get ready for her own dance.

Flora wasn't dressed yet so she wrapped a robe around her body and went on her way, weaving through the man-made aisles of the backstage until she got to Musa's office. The door was left ajar, so Flora just walked in. When she entered, she saw Musa bent over her desk, scribbling something hastily on a stack of papers. Musa cursorily gestured to the chair across from the desk and Flora took a seat.

"What's up?" Flora asked, curious. She wondered if this was about the dance, if there had been another change in schedule. Musa did look particularly vexed, so it could have been Sunny calling in to cancel last minute, or -

The stack of papers Musa was working on suddenly got thrown into Flora's lap followed by a pen being stuck in her face. When Flora looked up, she was faced with a very, very angry Musa. It took her a moment to realize that all that anger was not focused on anything arbitrary, but on her.

"Read and sign the bottom line," Musa instructed harshly, turning back to sit at her desk all the while watching Flora like a hawk.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Flora said, overwhelmingly confused by the strange cold behavior and the sudden requests. "What's going on?"

"Those are the terms and conditions of your termination," Musa said in a deadpan. "You're fired Rosie. That's what going on."

The words hit Flora like a ton of bricks. Gone was her hopeful mood, her chance at a nice night with her friends doing what she loved best. Instead, devastation was pouring in and making itself a home in her heart. And then there was Musa orchestrating it all as if Rosie meant nothing to her, as if she were as dispensable to her as the birth control she doled.

"I don't understand..." Flora stammered, looking down at the papers to Musa and back down again.

"You don't understand?" Musa asked, her incredulous frustration breaking through. "So you don't remember fucking Alistair Riven in a private room in this very club a few nights ago, a direct violation of one of the most important rules The Red Fountain has?"

Flora closed her eyes and cursed herself for being so dumb as to take such a big risk. Of course she was going to get caught. She was stupid to think otherwise. But then again, no one was around, no one came to the room and no one knew where she went. How could Musa have possibly figured it out...?

"H-how do you even...?" Flora tried to ask but couldn't manage a full sentence, not when her thoughts were whirling at million miles per hour.

"There are these things called security cameras. We check them every once in while," Musa clarified, her tone patronizing. "Miss F prides herself and this club on having high standards, and had Tecna not alerted me that something was wrong, we would have been severely lowering those standards by allowing some cheap hussey to stay amongst our ranks."

Another low blow that hurt Flora more than she was willing to say. Never in her life had she ever thought of the word "cheap" as an association with herself. But then there was the rage that was creeping back in at the thought that her private moment with Riven was interrupted by a peeping Tom, the same person who never really gave Flora a chance. She told Tecna she had the situation handled! Did she really need to be monitored like a child, to be followed to make sure she could do her own goddamn job? It was insulting and rude, not to mention an invasion of privacy! What, did the little exhibitionist stay and watch as Flora fucked Riven into the couch? Was she not really the true asexual she so haughtily claimed to be?

"That bitch," Flora seethed.

"Hey, don't blame Tecna for this. She was just doing her job, unlike you who can't seem to distinguish business from pleasure."

"I thought our business _is_ pleasure."

"Not your own," Musa corrected firmly. She got up and opened her office door, a clear sign for Flora to get out. Flora got up but stoped in the doorway as Musa leaned in to give some final words. "You're a sellout, Rosie. You devalued yourself the moment you let Alistair Riven slither inside your heart and penetrate you. I knew you wouldn't last long; girls like you never do. You get so caught up in this world that you forget it's a business and that your actions have consequences. Tell me, did you really believe all that bullshit he sold you about happily ever afters and treating you right, or were you so desperate for dick that you would let any man worth a nickel with a smile and some kind words inside your shallow cunt?"

Flora slapped Musa across the face so hard that the entire club heard. If no one had been listening in before, they sure as hell were listening to the echo of their Stage Manager's skin crack across the walls.

"Clear out your vanity. You're done here," Musa said in a controlled voice once she was composed, though the red handprint on her face would last for a while longer. Flora was slightly proud of that. "I expected better from you."

"Yeah, and I expected better from you too," Flora shot back. "Let's talk about the real problem here. Are you really going to fire me because I'm in a relationship with Riven? I know you hate him but this is a whole new low."

"This has nothing to do about my opinion of Riven," Musa said firmly through clenched teeth, like his name was going to set her off at any moment. "I'm going to fire you for breaking club rules - the same rules you agreed to before you started working here. Now get the fuck out of my club before I have security drag you out by the hair."

This fight was over. Flora had lost, and lost big. She knew that the moment Musa turned her back, slammed her office door, and left Rosie out in the middle of the backstage with the rest of The Red Fountain crew staring at her like she was damaged goods.

The walk back to her vanity was humiliating. Everyone gave her wide berth, even Baby who scampered away towards costumes in order to avoid any sort of fallout. These girls who she thought were her friends didn't even say a word as she cleared off her counter and packed it away into her back, not even nothing to be gentle as she angrily shoved things in pockets and zipped the bulging bag full of shoes and jewelry and clothes. She changed back into her civilian clothes quickly, choosing to keep the silk robe if only to spite them. If they were going to rob her of a job, she was going to take something from them too.

Only Sunny's voice penetrated the pounding blood in her ears, the grating, nasally, "good riddance," piercing her senses. If she were a lesser person, she would have lashed out at Sunny, but the snobbish brat wasn't worth her attention so she kept walking forward until she was out the door and in the parking lot.

It was the dead of the night and cold as hell, her breath fogging up into the air. Flora carried her duffel bag to her car and threw it into the trunk, slamming the metal door shut harder than it needed to be. The small act of violence made her feel better though. The anger and sadness were all mixing together, making her a mess of emotions that refused to calm down even after she had buckled herself into the drivers seat. She didn't drive though. She simply broke down and sobbed an entire day's worth of repressed emotion.

Her life was over. She was jobless, therefore penniless, and would no longer be able to afford to stay at Alfea. She had only been working for two months, and while she pulled as many shifts as she could and got paid substantially on really good days, it wasn't enough. Flora ran through the numbers in her head. She had saved up enough by this point to get her through the rest of the semester, maybe part of into the next one, but tuition even with her scholarship was a burden. The numbers were astronomical and the implications of being jobless were overwhelming. She could see all her hopes and dreams crumbling down around her. She would never become a doctor. She would never make it through medical school.

Then she saw it: Riven's card on the dashboard illuminated by the headlights of a passing car. She reached out for it, the fancy material almost comforting in her hands. The number was not his personal line, but Riven said that he often stayed late at work. As she dialed his number, she prayed that tonight was one of those nights.

"Riven speaking, who is this?" his voice came through the crackling connection, professional and distant. Flora swallowed thickly, trying to compose herself before answering.

"Riven?"

"Flora?"

"Yeah," she let out a breathy sigh which was more like a laugh. It was unbelievable that she was actually about to do the one thing she'd said she wouldn't. "If you're still offering, I'd like to accept that job offer."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the wait loves! I've been busy with other projects, plus I've had a bit of writers block figuring out where to follow up with that last chapter. Shout out to Hamilton quotes used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the twenty-second installment of Red Lights! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Remind me again what this has to do with my new job?" Flora asked in a whisper close to Riven's ear.

She pulled on the bustier of her borderline scandalous dress, adjusting the black satin so it didn't look seconds away from splitting and revealing her nipples to the world. Whatever inspired her to wear something so complex she was starting to resent. There was no comfortable position to sit or recline, and she could forget about eating as the material was practically glued to her skin. Any slight alteration to her figure would be shown in high definition.

"It's an audition of sorts, except no dancing," Riven explained, but vaguely. "Just smile and nod to the people who smile and nod to you and you'll do just fine."

Flora swallowed and returned her attention to the buildings passing by outside the limousine window.

They had spent the past three days at his lake house retreat in Solaria, enjoying sun, sand, and as much sex as they could fit between the first two activities, which was actually quite a lot. It was fall break at Alfea, meaning that Flora had a week to kill and no job holding her to Magix, so when Riven offered up an all-expense paid trip to a foreign city, Flora could not jump on board fast enough. So, when on the third night of her luxury vacation Riven suggested they go out on the town to a very posh, very uppity soiree, Flora was confused, though she eventually agreed when Riven assured he that is was supposed to be a small party comprised only of close friends. She was even more confused when Riven said it had to do with his business, and her place in that business. Flora had no clue that she was going to have to audition for this job as well, but apparently even Riven was not powerful enough to bypass some things.

"You look nervous," Riven commented, parting the slit of her dress and allowing his warm hand to be placed precariously high on the inside of her thigh. Subconsciously her legs parted, fingers playing across more skin.

"Because I am," Flora admitted, pulling a thin smile.

"Don't be. You have this job in the bag. Tonight is just a formality, more like a welcome into the world of escorts. I promise, you have nothing to worry about," Riven assured.

Flora wished she could have half of Riven's confidence. She had no idea how he could be so sure of things all the time, but he always was and things always went his way. It was like he had the best luck in the whole world. She knew that if he said she was in, then she was in no questions asked, but that didn't stop the doubts and fears from creeping in. Sure, Rosie was a master seductress whose comfort came from performances, but being an escort, especially being Riven's escort, relied heavily on her being Flora, and she wasn't sure that this world would be as accepting of the nervous, timid college student.

Her head fell back to hit the seat, bobby pins from her elaborate up-do poking her skull. She frowned at the pain, but continued to rest her head, her rampant thoughts making her vision spin.

"You know, I can think of a way to relieve some of that tension..." Riven said, fingers trailing a path further inside the expanse of her thigh, pushing aside the thin lace of her panties and rubbing small circles against her clit.

Flora sucked in a sharp breath, chest heaving more noticeably in the tight bustier.

"Riven...the driver..." she moaned, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Is paid to keep his mouth shut," Riven finished for her, returning to his ministrations. "Just relax. Let me take care of you."

* * *

One car ride down the lake front and two orgasms later, Riven and Flora arrived at the 'intimate gathering'. It was more like a full blown house party, but whoever's house it was, they must've been related to royalty because she had never seen a private residence so big. The penthouse took up the entirety of the top three floors of Solaria's largest apartment complex, the walls comprised entirely of glass so that the residents could look down over the city they probably owned. She wondered what it was about rich people and living high in the sky. Didn't they fear the building falling? About a plane crashing into the side and taking everyone down with it? Or did money suddenly make them all invincible?

The elevator ride up to the top floor made Flora's head spin with vertigo. It didn't help that her dress barely let her breathe. The reaction she got as she entered the room was worth it, all the heads spinning her way just to get a look was an ego boost unlike any other. Whispers reached her ears, questions about who she was and how important she could be to be on the arm of Alistair Riven. It was almost enough to wash away the bitterness Flora felt for realizing that Riven lied to her about the event being a small one. There had to be at least a hundred people in the room, and that was just the room she could see. Still, she tried not to let the sheer volume of people intimidate her and focus on having a good time. The attention, the booze, the people, it was great...until _she_ showed up.

"Good evening Mr. Riven," Darcy said in a low, sultry tone with a low cut purple dress to match.

"Good evening Darcy," Riven replied cordially, extending his arm for her to take. She wound her thin limb through his and attached herself to his hip, fitting naturally at his side.

"What's going on? What is she doing here?" Flora asked, very confused. She had to restrain herself from reaching out and taking Riven's other available arm and yanking him away from Darcy's grip. "Aren't I with you?"

"No, not tonight. I should have told you sooner," Riven said apologetically, pushing her away from him and towards another familiar face standing a few feet away. "Tonight you're with Nabu."

"But - " Flora started to protest, fighting the new assignment. Not that she didn't like Nabu; on the contrary, he had been nothing but kind to her. It was just that...she wanted to be with Riven, and seeing him on the arm of another woman made her want to reach over and claw Darcy's eyes out.

Sensing her distress, Riven whispered something into Darcy's ear, and she disentangled herself from her boss, sauntering off across the room to go and get drinks. Flora watched the older woman go with something akin to jealousy and anger, hoping that she got distracted or forgot her way back.

"Flora, sweetheart, it will be alright," Riven assured as he stepped forward, both hands on her arms, running over them soothingly. "Everyone's already seen you on my arm at the art gala. Besides, most people here know we are an item, and that brings in a whole gambit of conflicts of interest. You've met Nabu before; he's good people. He's not going to do anything you don't want to do."

"You promise?" Flora asked, trying not to sound like a child, but probably failing.

She hated new situations, especially unfamiliar ones, and Riven was the only one she knew for sure she could pull this off with. Nabu was a wild card. Flora didn't know him that well, didn't know what he liked to talk about or what his kind of humor was. She could totally screw herself out of a job or worse, make a fool out of herself and end up losing both the job and Riven. Then Riven would run off with Darcy and Darcy would be the one getting to sleep by Riven's side at night and...Flora's mind didn't want to finish the rest for her own sanity.

"I promise," Riven swore, squeezing the tops of her arms gently for good measure.

"Okay," Flora finally conceded, letting out a thin smile.

"Great!" Riven cheered, his own spirits lifted now that she was appeased. "I think you're going to have a lot more fun than you think."

"I hope so," Flora sighed, ready to get tonight over with so she could go back to the lake house, take a long hot bath, and fuck her gorgeous, albeit annoying, boyfriend.

Darcy came back with two champagne glasses, the lack of one for Flora obvious and only cementing Flora's dislike for the older woman. She wound her arm back through Riven's and completely ignored her. Flora gave one final thin-lipped smile so Riven knew exactly how she felt about this_ particular_ situation, before turning and walking towards her date for the night.

Demetrius Nabu was dressed to the nines just as everyone else was, but in his own special way. His hair was pulled back into a long braid, defining his chiseled cheek bones and jaw line, dark skin standing in contrast to the majority of pale guests. He was wearing a three piece suit, the vest underneath a dark purple paisley print that matched his purple tie and pocket square. He twisted the gold rings on his finger, looking up from his polished black shoes as he heard her heels click against the marble. His eyes devoured Flora as she approached, sweeping up and down her body as she made her way to his side.

"Good evening Rosie," he greeted, reminding Flora that he was ignorant to her true identity, a small blessing.

"Good evening," she replied, pulling on her best smile as he leaned in to kiss both her cheeks. "How have you been?"

"Better now that a friendly face has arrived," he replied with a small smile. "Shall I get us something to drink?"

"Please," Flora agreed, needing something to take the edge off. She needed to relax if she wanted tonight to go smoothly.

Nabu raised his hand and beckoned over a waiter, plucking two champagne glasses off of the silver tray and handing one to Flora. She gratefully accepted, trying her best not to chug the whole flute at once. That really would not look good.

"So, Nabu, you work with Riven?" she asked after a moment, striking up conversation.

"Yes. We've been partners for many years, but friends for far longer."

"What is your part of the escort life?"

"Oh, I don't deal with that business," Nabu shook his head, looking amused. "I have my own company that has since partnered with Riven's."

That piqued Flora's interest. "What does that business do?"

"Wholesale," Nabu said simply, as if that explained everything. But that only further drove Flora's curiosity since she had no idea what wholesale meant.

"Wholesale?" she asked, needing clarification. "Of what?"

"Pharmaceuticals."

"Wow that is really different," Flora joked, giggling a bit to mask her genuine confusion as to what he was doing partnering with Riven of all people. "Why couple with an escort business?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," Nabu smiled, taking a sip from his glass. "That curiosity of yours may not always lead to the answers you want."

And while his tone was friendly enough, the words unspoken spoke volumes. It was clear that her questioning was beginning to get on his nerves and that she needed to back off. That topic was no off limits, and a tension filled the space between them. Flora polished off the rest of her glass quickly, turning to the side so that she could do so more discreetly. From this angle, she could see Darcy pawing up Riven, one hand on the center of his chest as she laughed dramatically at something he said along with the rest of the group of people surrounding them. They looked like an It couple, and their closeness made Flora's blood boil. Their display coupled with the dead weight of Nabu's company made staying there in that space unbearable.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Flora pardoned herself, not caring to know if Nabu was offended by her sudden departure before she was walking quickly out of the main room and down an actual walled hall.

Immediately the overbearing sound of conversation and music faded. The futher she walked - down the hall, past the kitchen, past two sitting rooms and the actual rest room - the less people she encountered. In the back of the house, she actually found herself alone, walking into what she assumed was the library going off of the copious amounts of books on shelves and steadying herself against the nearest table.

_Great job Flora, you're really killing it out there_, she scolded herself, nails digging into the polished wood. _Way to go put your foot in your mouth. Now you'll never get a job._

She tried to steady her breathing, to focus on the there and now. It wasn't like she had totally fucked up and given Nabu cause to hate her. She had only toed a line. Now that she knew what to avoid, she could focus on making up for lost time. The only problem was getting that thought to replace all the others that were screaming that she should just give up because she was a failure and wasn't cut out for this.

Distracting her brain from herself, she focused on the space around her. One thing was very obvious: this was a private room. It was not as done up as the others, not as pristine. It looked lived in, with books still open on current pages and papers rifled about on a desk. The mantle was covered in photographs in golden frames, smiling faces posed to perfection. Flora stepped closer to admire the idyllic family, struck with jealousy by their effortless wealth, how the man and woman in the photo could afford to give their three smiling blonde children the best, how Flora's family was not as lucky and so she was stuck doing _this_ in order to make ends meet.

They were above the rest, above the working class that had to fight for what they wanted. They were above everyone and it showed plain as day. How the parents kept their noses in the air, how the blonde boy wore smug entitlement on his face proudly, how the blonde girl's golden brown eyes sparkled along with the diamonds she wore on her throat. Her smile that curved simperingly at the edges made Flora's blood boil because it looked so familiar -

\- because it was familiar.

It was Sunny's smile.

"What the..." Flora muttered, reaching out to pick up the photo framed on the mantle to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

How could she have not noticed it sooner? How could she have not recognized the girl who she danced alongside with? The same girl who hated her guts and cheered as she was fired. But the girl in the photo was dressed so differently than the Sunny she knew. This girl was dressed in lace and modesty, in garments that screamed that she came from an archaic time that valued archaic money and titles. The Sunny she knew wasn't afraid to bear all, to give everything she had up front. She wondered how the girl in the photo and the girl she knew came to be at odds, how Sunny had transformed from some trust fund baby to an exotic dancer. The leap was drastic, one that demanded an explanation, and it wasn't like Flora could go ask for it.

Also, the leap angered Flora briefly. All this time, she was trying to kick Flora out knowing that she needed the money to pay for school when clearly Sunny didn't need the job at all! She could just fall back on her loaded parents in Solaria. She was just ruining Flora's life for fun, not because she was competition. Or maybe it was a bit of both, a child's tantrum because she was no longer the best in the room. That would make sense, given that this girl in the photo was probably raised being told she was perfect from day one and no one disagreed.

"See something you like?" Nabu's voice teased, making Flora jump. He was leaned up against the door, watching her with amusement. If there was any lingering resentment about her lying to go to the restroom, then he didn't show it. "Don't let the owners of this place catch you snooping around. They'll think you're up to no good."

Nabu walked into the space, getting a bit too close for Flora's liking. She held her breath as he reached out, but instead of touching her, he simply took the photo out of her hands, glanced down at the smiling people inside, and placed the frame back on the mantle as if nothing had happened.

"Are you up to no good, Rosie?" he asked, curiosity as well as something darker playing in his brown irises.

"No, I was just surprised is all," Flora said, trying to regain her composure under his intense gaze. "I know the girl in the photo."

"Her?" he asked, pointing to Stella and Flora nodded. Nabu hummed, making Flora curious as to how he knew Sunny and her family. Though she supposed that he was close enough to be invited to their penthouse. "Miss Stella. They haven't heard from her in years...a bit of a family disappointment, though they've been begging for her to come home. I'm sure they would be grateful if you could share what you know."

"Just that if they want to see her, they can find her at The Red Fountain," Flora said cordially, itching to get out of the room and even more so out of the house. "Do you mind if I step outside? It's kind of hot in here."

"Be my guest," Nabu said, stepping aside so that she could hustle out of the library and back out into the main hall.

The balcony door was shut, but she managed to get it open, stumbling out onto the concrete landing. The outside breeze hit her like a brick, tearing through her lungs to replace the perfumed air inside. It was cold on the balcony, so very cold compared to how warm it was on the ground level, though that was to be expected. She supposed it was a fitting explanation as to how the rich were the way they were. They lived so far up that the air froze their hearts. How poetic.

She shivered after a few minutes, though she was not yet ready to return to the party. She did not know what else the night would have in store for her, if there were more secrets she had yet to uncover. Just when she thought she had closed the chapter of her Red Fountain life, it came back to hit her over the head. And there she was thinking that the only blast from that world she had to worry about was Musa.

Nabu followed her out a moment later, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her when he noticed her shiver.

"I'm sorry for my strange behavior so far," Flora apologized, feeling like she owed him some explanation as to why she kept running off but finding no way to put her thoughts into words.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Nabu asked.

"I'm just not used to all of this yet. What to do, what to say...sometimes it gets overwhelming," Flora settled on the easier problem, finding that it was easier to express. That, and it was something he could help with. The Sunny situation, not so much other than giving her cryptic instructions to tell her parents about her whereabouts.

"The worst thing you can do is overthink things," Nabu mused into his glass. "The best thing you can do in your position is to talk less and smile more. And you've got such a lovely smile."

Flora graced him with what he wanted and gave a smile. It wasn't genuine, but enough to satisfy the businessman.

"Now that you've had your fresh air, would you care to dance?"

Flora nodded and took his hand, allowing Nabu to escort her back to the center of the main room where other couples had been dancing throughout the night. Nabu was a wonderful dancer, smooth on his feet to a slower tempo than the music allowed, but still in time. While she was with him, she tried out his advice, laughing at everything he said and smiling more, all the while keeping her endless stream of questions to herself. It seemed to work, Nabu's mood and her own lifted after a while. When they tired of dancing and met with some of Nabu's friends, she continued the happy go lucky mood, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. Everyone loved her, complimenting her on her taste and good looks. Though being something to fawn over, a body without a brain, made her mad, it made introductions and conversation fly by much easier. The only thing holding her tongue was the idea that she could ask all of her questions to Riven later when they were away from the judgment of others.

The rest of the night flew by, and by the time Flora knew it, it was after midnight and the penthouse suite was clearing out. Riven had to come up behind Flora and place his hands on her shoulder to gain her attention. She craned her neck back, hair falling out of its coif to fall in curling tendrils around her face, to see that he was alone.

"Where did Darcy go?" Flora asked, still tipsy from the copious amounts of champagne. She had lost count after her fourth glass, or had it been the fifth? Not that the amount of alcohol she drank hindered in any way the pleasure she felt seeing that he had left Darcy. The fact that he was free from the harpy made her entire body sing with happiness.

"I told her to take off, that I'd see her at the company on Monday morning to discuss the logistics of adding another employee to payroll."

"So I got the job?" Flora asked, and Riven nodded. Somehow, she lacked the thrill she thought she would have in finding out she was no longer jobless. Instead, all she felt was a weight being placed upon her shoulders, a heavy knowledge that there would be many more nights like tonight where she would be pawned off to random strangers while someone else got to parade around with her man.

"Nabu told me that once you settled down you were great company. I knew this kind of life would suit you well," Riven praised.

"That's great," Flora smiled tiredly, the events of the night taking their toll. "Thank you for setting this up...for taking a chance on me."

"You, my dear, are worth it," Riven's voice rumbled against the shell of her ear, placing a kiss right behind the sensitive skin. "So, I was thinking when we get back, we crack a bottle of wine, curl up by the fire, and we spend the rest of the night celebrating your promotion..."

"Actually..." Flora sighed, hating to interrupt the trail of spine-tingling kisses Riven was leaving down her neck. "As great as that sounds, do you mind if we skip all of that tonight? I'm really tired. The party took a lot more out of me than I expected. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Riven conceded, though Flora could tell he was somewhat disappointed. Still, he refrained from touching her against her will and did not push.

"Thank you for understanding."

Riven smiled once more and pulled away, turning his attention to the city scape out the window. Flora let out a long breath and did the same. From this high above, it was as if the world was inverted and the lights below sparkled like stars. From this high above, she felt like she could do anything, like the whole world was laid out in front of her - hers for the taking. From this high above, with Riven by her side, Flora felt like a god, and the power scared her.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello loves! Here is the twenty third installment of Red Lights! I don't want to sound entitled but if you all could review more that would be great. This story has 47 followers and roughly 100 views/chapter but only 1-2 review, and it's making me think that this story has started to suck or I'm doing something wrong. One of the reasons I took so long updating was because this story isn't getting the same response as it used to and it makes me want to write it less when I have more popular stories to update. But, if I got more love, I would be more inclined to write. Again, I'm not trying to be whiny, just expressing some thoughts. Thanks a million and I hope you enjoy! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Flora stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She could barely recognize herself in tonight's get up. She used to think The Red Fountain costumes were bad, but in a bright red, skin tight dress cut so low that it barely passed as a nipple cover, she felt like she was about to get up on stage instead of join a ballroom full of the rich and powerful. She sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, bracing her arms on the granite counter over the sink and let it out.

_What the hell have you gotten yourself into Flora Linphea? _

It was a question she was asking herself more and more often, a panicked rendition of the question she asked herself right before auditioning at The Red Fountain. Looking back, if the audition had gotten her to this point, would she still have gone for it or walked right back out the door? It was hard to say. There had been so much good but an equal amount of bad to have come from that fateful audition. Right now, she could not discern what kind of situation she was in. Good or bad was irrelevant when it came to money, she was beginning to find out, and money was the only language the people on the other side of the bathroom door understood.

After the night at the Solarian penthouse, she had thought that would be the last social engagement of the trip. The cold reality was that Riven had taken her out on the town every night afterward. Now, on her fifth night of partying in a row, Flora was starting to feel the effects of both a lack of sleep and perpetual hangover. Riven swore that she was being paid for all the parties, even though she was placed on Nabu's arm night after night, Riven picking someone new every time they went out. She had yet to meet tonight's girl, but she knew she would be just as bold and promiscuous as the next. It made Flora's stomach roll in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol. Subconsciously she wondered if that was what Riven expected of her, to be that seductive and handsy with all her clients.

Another girl entered the bathroom, a blonde in a burgundy velvet dress that was just as scandalous as Flora's. It was a backless halter, exposing every inch of her pale, flawless skin. Her golden eyes glanced over Flora briefly before she approached the mirror, pulling a tube of dark red lipstick out of her clutch and smearing a heavy coat across a plump bottom lip. Her movements were entrancing, drawing Flora's attention. She was far too lovely to be just anyone, but her looks also had a darker edge that separated her from the ditzy, drunken partygoers.

"Rosie, isn't it?" the girl asked, not even looking Flora's way, instead studying her flawless reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah," Flora said once she snapped out of staring. "And you are?"

"Diaspro," she replied as she teased her hair. "I'm Riven's date."

"Of course you are," Flora grumbled, all her curiosity replaced with loathing.

_Of course she was Riven's date,_ Flora thought, seething to herself. He always did go for the smoky-eyed, slightly dangerous trampy type. All of his escorts had an extreme level of provocativeness compared to herself, something that made Flora self-conscious. She had no intention of ever being that lewd in public, but she had yet to see a Cloud Tower escort who wasn't all over their assigned date. Riven had been sure to point them all out at the various parties: Stormy over in the corner whispering in the ear of a Zenith diplomat, Icy sitting in the lap of an Androsian prince, Darcy making her rounds through the space while she made sure to brush up against Riven every time she passed him. Why he flew them all out to these parties, she had no idea. It only made her nervous that he would do the same to her, all the while knowing she had school to contend with.

The metallic snap of a compact shutting brought Flora back to the real world, two golden brown eyes staring her down with intensity.

"Here," Diaspro said, holding out a small square packet for Flora to grab. "Take it."

"What is it?"

"Pixie Dust, duh," Diaspro scoffed as she rolled her eyes like Flora was an idiot. "It'll help loosen you up, and you look like you need it desperately."

"Are you giving me drugs?" Flora asked, stepping back from the packet as if it would bite her. She could hardly believe what was happening right now: a drug deal in the middle of a public restroom. Diaspro wasn't even trying to be discreet about it. There was no way to tell if there were ladies still in the stalls or if someone was walking by the door a bit too close for comfort. Anyone could walk in. Anything could happen.

"Why wouldn't I? We all do it," Diaspro challenged, one perfectly arched eyebrow raising surprisedly higher and higher the longer Flora stayed silent. "You've seriously never heard of Pixie Dust? You do work for Riven right?"

Flora gaped like a fish. Before she had a chance to reply, another woman entered the restroom, a woman who definitely not an escort. Diaspro shut her mouth, pushing the packet into Flora's hand and turning her back with a judgmental sneer. With a final fluff to her curls, she sauntered out of the bathroom, the door swinging shut after her sashaying behind. Flora did her best to give the intruding older woman a passable smile as if nothing abnormal were going on before slipping out the door herself.

Back in the ballroom, the space felt crowded and hot, too much noise for her ringing head to handle. She placed two fingers to her temple and rubbed, trying not to freak out about the bathroom scene. There were so many questions she had, everything she knew about this escort business being tossed up in the air. The Cloud Tower offices seemed so professional and sterile, the girls beautiful beyond compare. The facade was so perfect that Flora never had suspected anything as seedy as drug usage. Did Riven know that his employees were using? Diaspro made it seem like it was a normal thing, her casual tone giving her away. There was no way Riven could be ignorant of Diaspro's habit - everyone else's as well if her word could be trusted - if she was carting drugs around so blatantly.

All Flora wanted to do was search Riven out and ask him, but she couldn't find him in this tangle of people. All the faces melted together after a time, and it was only by chance that she recognized Nabu in his signature purple three piece suit standing off near the bar, away from the more crowded area. She walked up to the bar as well, taking the spot next to Nabu, and the bartender immediately passed her a martini, dry with extra olives. It wasn't her favorite drink, but it was what Nabu liked to order for her, and she thought it gave her an edge of sophistication even though olive juice mixed with vodka was repulsive.

"You look troubled," Nabu commented passively, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Everything alright?"

Then it struck Flora: Nabu was in pharmaceutics. Not only that, but he was close with Riven and Riven's business. Maybe some of the girls were stealing his products and Nabu never noticed? If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it was him.

"Have you heard of a drug called Pixie Dust?" Flora asked, trying her best to sound casual.

"Of course. My company designed it, though the official name is far more professional than the street one," Nabu said offhandedly. "The pure drug is a potent benzodiazepine used to calm the mind and body. Unfortunately, most unorthodox variants are often mixed with other stimulants for a more powerful high."

"How many 'variants' are there?"

"Hard to say," Nabu shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that miscreants had taken his drug and turned it into something dangerous. "My company does its best to monitor recreational use, but some things are out of my hands."

Flora frowned in to her glass, fingers dancing around the rim. "Diaspro had it. She gave me some in the bathroom."

"Do you still have it?" Nabu asked, searching her face for any sign of delirium or high.

"I mean...I took it but it's still in the packaging."

She handed over the thin silver packet discreetly, Nabu taking it between two fingers to study it more closely.

"It looks genuine," he said after a bit, handing it back to Flora. "Perfectly safe should you choose to partake."

"Are you serious?" Flora asked, incredulous. The last thing she expected to hear out of his mouth was his consent to take recreational drugs. Wasn't he supposed to avoid things like this? As a good CEO wasn't he supposed to be making sure that people didn't take his drugs in unsafe ways to prevent lawsuits?

"There are no harmful side effects for young people in good health, and its primary use is for relaxation," Nabu said casually, as if this was nothing. "If you feel tense, why not partake?"

Once more, Flora was astounded. She did not even know how to reply other than to continue staring at Nabu like he had just grown another head. Had the world suddenly turned upside down? Did she now live in a society where drug use was fine so long as one had permission? Looking around the room, she had no idea about the morals of the people she was with, but between everyone she had interacted with the past five days, she seemed like the only person who had theirs in the right place.

Mustering up a smile, Flora simply went back to sipping her martini, ignoring the Pixie Dust entirely. She wanted it nowhere near her body. Like hell she was going to take drugs just because Nabu said it was okay. He was a CEO, not a doctor or a real pharmacist. He knew shit about what this drug could do to her; she couldn't even trust his word that it was the pure stuff. He could have just been saying that so she would take the drugs and he could get away with more. She hated to think that way, but he was a man, and men often only thought of one thing: sex. And so far, Flora had been a brick wall. She let Nabu kiss her once on the end of the third day and that was enough for her. She had a boyfriend - albeit a really sketchy one at the moment - and was not a fan of playing games.

Eventually Nabu returned to his drink as well, taking the Pixie Dust and placing it in the breast pocket of his jacket. A moment later, he got up and left the bar. The last Flora saw of him, he was off in the direction of a woman with a skin tight red dress, and though there were quite a few of those on the dance floor, she was certain this one was Diaspro. Whether or not the girl was in trouble remained to be seen, bodies blocking Flora's view from snooping.

Looking around the rest of the room, Flora found that Riven was alone and on his phone, which made sense given that Diaspro was currently occupied with Nabu. Seizing her chance, Flora got up from the bar and pushed her way through the crowd of Chanel and Versace to get to her man. He was leaning up against a pillar, his bowtie slightly askew and jacket button opened. From her angle, he could have been a model, but Flora shook the vision out of her mind, focusing on what was really important. When Riven drew his attention from the screen, he was surprised to see her, expecting her to be gone with Nabu the whole night, but pleasantly so. Riven smiled down at her with those blinding white teeth, eyes flickering over her face but always coming back to her lips. _He must have been drinking,_ Flora surmised, his gaze hooded and smile a bit less reserved than it usually was.

"Riven..." Flora started, unsure how to phrase her thoughts without sparking a fight.

"Yes sweetheart?" he replied, focused on whatever he was typing into his phone.

"I want you to ask me something and I need you to be honest with me," she said, building up her courage.

"Of course," Riven assured, now looking up from his phone as if putting forth a gesture of sincerity.

"Does your partnership with Nabu involve him giving you Pixie Dust?" Flora asked, proud of herself for getting through without stumbling.

Riven chuckled and pushed himself off the pillar, nodding his head to a hall to their left where they could presumably talk in private. Riven led them a few doors down into a sitting area, tables and chairs dotting the mood-lit space, the city twinkling out the windows beyond. It was a romantic setting, an intimate setting, but Flora felt like it was about to be the setting for a knock-out drag-down fight.

Once the door was shut, Riven turned to her and sighed, "Yes, that is a part of our deal."

Flora was shocked but sadly not surprised. Sure, she hadn't wanted her imagination to be right, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"But...you can see how that's wrong, right?" Flora asked, trying to get through to Riven. "You're getting these young women hooked on drugs...you want to get _me_ hooked on drugs."

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," Riven tutted, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm not forcing anyone to take drugs. I simply acknowledge that this job can be stressful, as you have come to find out, and want my girls to be as calm and comfortable as possible. When I voiced this concern, Nabu was kind enough to offer his services."

"In exchange for what?"

"In exchange for his pick of any of the escorts whenever he so desires."

The gears in Flora's mind started working, putting together pieces of a puzzle which formed a picture that made her stomach sick.

"So this past week, Nabu picked me not because you assigned me but because he requested me?" Flora surmised.

"Precisely," Riven confirmed, and another wave of dread crashed over Flora as she hated that she had to be right. "You're new blood, the youngest and the most moldable. Nabu wanted to see if you were a worthy investment for the company."

"Do all your clients get the same amount of power?" Flora asked with an edge to her voice, not liking how this conversation was turning out. It was like she was airing his dirty laundry, revealing all the skeletons in the closet except there were so many more than she ever could have imagined or contend with. It was non-stop, a compounding list of little horrors that transformed the man that she thought she knew and cared for into something else entirely.

"To an extent, though Nabu has the most."

"And what if he requests to have his way with me...would you force me to comply?"

"I would hope you knew what was in the best interest of both yourself and this company. If Nabu were to be upset, the whole business would come crumbling down, and you wouldn't want that on your shoulders, now would you?" Riven shrugged, his eye contact intense so that Flora did not miss the meaning hidden under the words. Flora's breath caught in her chest, and she felt light headed. She could not stop the terrified gasp that wrenched from her lips as she made herself sit on one of the uncomfortable sofas before she passed out. Riven went to sit next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly, but his touch felt unnerving and unwelcome. "There's no need to worry. Nabu is a gentleman; he would never request anything so crass."

"But others might..." Flora said shakily, trying to breathe as normally as she could given the circumstance.

"True, others might," Riven agreed, and Flora was disgusted about how easily he accepted that.

"And what then?" Flora asked, outraged and panicked.

"Well, it is stated in your contract that you have every right to refuse," Riven said, sauntering over to the drink bar and pouring himself a glass of scotch. "But then there is the question of, do you retain the right to step back into Cloud Tower?"

Now, Flora was stunned. After everything she had heart tonight, that was by far the worst, and coming from Riven's mouth made it all the more devastating.

"You would fire me if I refused to have sex with a client?"

Riven gave no reply, which was the answer in itself.

Silence deafened Flora's ears, denial running through her mind as she chased the last little bits of what she thought she knew before they were gone forever. The rules were changing on her, the ground falling out from underneath her, and the Devil was waiting impatiently to catch her when she landed.

"You told me that I wouldn't have to do anything I wasn't comfortable with! You assured me that I would be safe!" Flora protested, feeling more and more powerless by the second. God what had she gotten herself into? "You know how much I need this job."

"I know. Which is why I know you will do whatever it takes to keep it," Riven replied resolutely. "See, that's what I love about you Flora. You aren't afraid to do what needs to be done to ensure that you are taken care of. Your drive is admirable, a trait not many have these days. In a way, you remind me of myself...not afraid to roll in the mud in order to roll in the green."

He was praising her in some sick and twisted way, circling around her like a shark circled their prey. He reached out to touch a stray strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear and her skin broke out into goosebumps, and not the good kind.

"I know you are upset, but I promise this isn't the worst situation to be in," Riven assured lightly, as if that was enough of a pep talk to make the sick, sinking feeling in her stomach go away. "If it's any consolation, no matter who you fuck, my opinion of you will never change."

Riven smiled that stupid smile and Flora wanted to slap him. She wanted to hurt Riven in the same way he hurt her. She felt so used, duped into thinking that she was something special when all the while she was part of his master plan to seduce another naive dancer to his side. And it worked. She had ruined a good gig at The Red Fountain to join his business only to find out that he didn't really care about her at all. She was just another escort, another pretty face to fuck and show off around town. Her feelings might have been real, but his were only a mask. Her blossoming attachment to him began to wither, a part of her heart dying with it.

When would she ever find someone good? Was she even capable of being with someone decent, or was she only good enough for players and fuckboys?

"Now, let's return to the house shall we? There's a room to pack, and I believe someone has class in the morning," Riven instructed, gesturing for Flora to lead the way out.

Flora had no choice but to comply. She was trapped now, stuck in this world. She had already signed the contract, signed over her soul to Riven and she had a terrible feeling that if she broke that contract she would get more than just a good yelling at like Musa had given her. There was too much shady politics going on, too much she was privy to that Riven and Nabu did not want getting out that would buy her a one way ticket to prison, or worse, the morgue.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello loves! Here is the twenty-fourth installment of Red Lights! Shout out to The Scarlet Letter references! Thanks for listening to my last author's note; I wasn't trying to rant or be demanding, promise :) I appreciate the love and keep it coming! Hope you all enjoy! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Flora was distracted all throughout class the next morning.

Her rampant thoughts about what she had discovered during her trip coupled with a lack of sleep made for a rough Monday. She drummed her pencil against her blank notebook, not a single word written down on Doctor DuFour's hour-long lecture. There was an exam coming up that Friday, one that was worth a quarter of her grade, but she couldn't bring herself to care, not when the rest of her world was thrust into something deep, dark, and dangerous. She felt seconds away from throwing up; her stomach hadn't stopped churning since Riven revealed his true colors. The entire car ride back, even sitting on opposite sides, Flora was only a foot away from him, her skin crawling uncomfortably as she fought off sickness and tears. It was exhausting to keep such a strong front, but she would not break. She would not give Riven that satisfaction. Even now, she could recall his darkly pleased expression with perfect clarity, how much he seemed to enjoy tearing her world apart, how much -

"Flo...Earth to Flo..." Krystal called as she waved her hand in front of Flora's face, startling her back to the present.

"Wh-what?" Flora stammered, becoming more alert.

"Class is over," Krystal replied, and lo and behold, all her classmates were rising out of their chairs, filing out the doors to make way for the next class. "What the hell is up with you today? You disappear all break, sneak in the apartment at three this morning, and then stare off into space all lecture."

"Sorry Krys," Flora apologized, collecting her things as she got up. "I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, I figured," Krystal said with a sigh, walking behind Flora as they left. Doctor DuFour cast Flora a curious, worried glance before returning to her pile of papers.

_Shit, _Flora cursed in her head as she remembered the homework assignment she didn't do, thus didn't turn in. There was no way she could make it up now, the stack disappearing into Doctor DuFour's bag to be graded.

"Flora look out!" Krystal shouted right before Flora tripped over a projector cord, falling face-first into the floor.

Thankfully the ancient carpet absorbed some of her fall, though it still hurt like a bitch as Flora's head made contact with the ground. Pain split through her temple, ripping through her mind so that she barely registered the feeling of the rest of her landing as well. She was afraid to open her eyes, fearful that the light would just make the pain worse. But there was a large lump swelling under her tender skull, and she knew she had push past her fear to do something other than sit on the floor and fight back tears.

"Are you okay?" Krystal demanded in a volume equivalent to canon fire. She tried not to flinch as Krys crouched by her side, turning to Doctor DuFour, who had also rushed to help, to ask, "Is she okay?"

"She doesn't seem concussed, but I would take her to the health center just in case," Doctor DuFour instructed, tutting her disapproval under her tongue. "You need to be more careful Miss Linphea."

_Wasn't that the understatement of the century_, Flora thought grimly as she held her throbbing head.

"I'll take her," Krystal said, helping Flora up slowly. She stood on wobbling legs, her knees aching from where they had struck the ground hard. She could feel bruises on her that would last for days, and fleetingly hoped that Riven would not be too mad that she had lowered her value.

Krystal supported Flora, holding her up under the arm as they made their way out of the lecture hall. The urge to vomit was even stronger than before, each painful step making Flora want to curl in a ball on the floor and never get up. Maybe that was melodramatic, but right now it seemed like a better alternative than going through her day as if nothing was wrong. Not that she was succeeding at that at the moment. She was actually failing at keeping her cool, one more crisis away from a mental break down, and the only thing she could think was that she was too young for any of this. She was too young, had too much potential to ruin the rest of her life. But she had, and every second that passed the more the walls caved in and the light at the end of the tunnel grew dimmer and dimmer.

The health center was just across the quad, so thankfully not too many people were around to stare at the haphazard sight. Krystal checked Flora in and deposited her in a chair. The nurse behind the front desk handed Krystal an ice pack, which she then gave to Flora who placed it on the swelling goose egg on the back of her head.

"You need to tell me what's up. You're scaring me girl," Krystal said, concern riddled across her face.

"I'm just stressed out," Flora replied lamely, unable to find a better excuse. There was really no way to explain the exact hell she was currently in without explaining everything, and losing her best friend on top of everything else would break her completely.

"We're all stressed," Krystal countered. "It's gotta be something more than that. Is stuff bad at home?"

"No, it's not that..." Flora trailed off, though she had no clue if her parents were in any kind of trouble. She'd called them all of twice over the break, each call lasting about ten minutes in which the deepest the conversation got was discussing what color her father should paint the shudders. They had no idea she was on a trip with Riven; they thought she was staying on campus with Krystal.

"Is this about med school?" Krystal asked, lowering her voice. "Because girl, if the material is too hard there is no shame in backing down - I can vouch for that. Getting all A's isn't worth all this pressure you put on yourself and - "

"No, Krys, it's not that," Flora insisted, holding the ice pack against her head with one hand while she held Krystal's hadn't with the other. "Well, I mean I am stressed about the money but not the classes."

"I thought you got that fancy scholarship?"

"Yeah but that only covers some and my parents aren't in the best place financially..."

"Can't you just ask you sugar daddy to help you out? I mean, that is what he's for right?"

"He's not my sugar daddy," Flora insisted with a wince, fears creeping back into her mind. "And trust me, if it were that simple I would have already done it."

"I believe you," Krystal sighed, shaking her head. "I just hate to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Rattled," Krystal replied honestly. Flora had never seen her look so grim. "Seriously Flo, you look like world is ending."

Flora swallowed thickly. If Krystal had any idea just how accurate her words were...

"Flora Linphea," a nurse called, looking around the room with her clipboard in hand. "We can see you now."

Flora nodded and got up from her seat, still supported by Krystal.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Krystal asked, obviously not comfortable with leaving Flora in such a compromised state.

"No, I'll be fine," Flora assured as best she could. "Thanks for getting me here."

"Of course," Krystal replied, pulling Flora into a gentle hug. "Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay."

"See you at home."

Flora nodded and watched Krystal grab her backpack and exit the waiting room. Then, she followed the nurse into the back where the patient rooms were. The nurse deposited her into one, guiding her to sit in another one of the not-so-comfy chairs.

"The doctor will be in in just a moment. My name is Ophelia. If you need anything, just push that button right there."

Flora nodded and waited patiently, staring at the anatomical charts on the walls. True to the nurse's word, the doctor came in a few minutes later and gave Flora a once-over. Apparently there was nothing wrong with her and that with some water and a lot of rest she would be just fine. He prescribed some ibuprofen and sent Flora on her way, walking her out to the check-out desk. It was there, when she was handed back her insurance card, that Flora ran into yet another problem, this time coming in the form of a familiar brunet guy wearing a tank top and basketball shorts.

"Hey Brandon," Flora greeted politely. He was sitting less than five feet from her on his phone; there was no way she could have kept ignoring him for long.

"Hey Flora," he said good-naturedly though surprised. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, since the party," Flora said, bittersweet memories of the night floating back to mind. "Everything okay?"

"Just waiting on Sky and Bloom," Brandon said, pointing towards the door. "We were doing tricks in the lot and Sky fell off his skateboard, twisted his ankle pretty bad. Bloom's been giving him hell for it."

"I bet," Flora chuckled dryly. "She can be quite scary when she wants to be."

"Yeah that girl's got a mean temper," Brandon agreed, though there was something skeptical in his gaze, like he was debating saying something. "Everything good between you two? She hasn't mentioned you much recently."

Flora was caught off guard, gaping for a moment. She wasn't expecting that, though she supposed she should have given how close Brandon was to Bloom coupled with the fact that he had no idea went on in their behind the scenes lives. She was wracking her brain for a decent answer, something believable, when Bloom herself walked through the door with Sky in tow. It always struck Flora how differently she dressed when she wasn't in the club, black crop top and jeans replaced with knee-high stockings, heeled boots, a frilly blue skirt and a blue striped crop top dotted with pink hearts. Sky was in his normal hipster-wear with the exception of the gauze wrap bulging around his exposed ankle.

"Now you bettah not be thinkin' bout goin' skateboardin' for a loooonnngggg time, ya hear?" Bloom warned her boyfriend, Sky obediently shaking his head as she helped him hobble along. "Brandon, be a dear and hold onta him while I - "

She stopped talking as she took notice of the fourth person in the hall. Flora locked eyes with Bloom, the tension in the room rapidly escalating. Flora had been dreading this moment, this awkward interaction with people from The Red Fountain post-firing. There was no way this was going to go well, and she was hoping that Bloom would just go on her merry way and forget that she even saw Flora.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Flora's side.

"Brandon, Sugah, do you two mind gettin' those crutches n' waitin' for me outside?" Bloom asked, and both the guys complied. Flora did not miss their mutual exchange of confused expression, glancing back to look at Flora with curiosity.

Once they were alone, Bloom gestured for Flora to step aside into an empty patient room. She looked around to make sure there was no one close by, just in case. It was a habit, one that Flora had only just gotten used to herself. One that signified that Bloom wanted to talk about club things and couldn't risk the public exposure.

"Boss lady wants you to know thatcha've gotta few things waitin' on you at the club," she said without emotion. It was jarring for Flora to hear Bloom be so dispassionate, so removed when she was normally so excitable and invested.

"Tell her she can mail it to me," Flora replied just as cooly. Two could play at the bitchy game, and if it was to be a battle of the wills, then Flora was determined to stand her ground.

"Uh-uh I ain't no messenger pigeon," Bloom tutted, crossing her arms. "If ya want your stuff, you're gonna have to get it yourself. Otherwise it's gonna be trash."

"Seriously?" Flora asked, affronted. "Musa will crucify me as soon as I step through the door, and that's if Tecna doesn't toss me out on sight."

"Now you're just bein' dramatic," Bloom dismissed, frowning.

"You were there when I got fired. You know how they feel about me," Flora pointed out. "Asking me to go back there is like asking me to step into the lion's den. No thank you."

"Then I don't know what to tell you," Bloom sighed, shrugged her shoulders with those damn crossed arms all defensive-like and Flora finally lost hold of her temper. She could no longer play nice with someone who was going to treat her like she was nothing.

"If you were a good friend you would know going in the club was impossible and offer to get my stuff for me."

"I have been more than a good friend to you," Bloom stated, offended by Flora's implications. "I took you under my wing, punched a guy for you, poured drinks for you, supported you when no one else thought you could cut it, gave you advice - "

"And then looked the other way when I was publicly slut shamed and cast out like Hester Prynne!" Flora shouted, unable to contain her violent emotions. She felt stung, betrayed, like everything she had felt and known about her relationships with the girls at the club was fake, like they had used her and betrayed her the same as Riven. The hurt and the anger only made her throbbing head hurt more. "If you were really my friend, you wouldn't have let Musa treat me like that. Real friends stick up for each other!"

"Ya know it's not that simple. One word 'n I would'a been fired too, and I _need_ that job," Bloom fired back, her expression stormy. "I tried to warn you and you ignored me."

"_Riven is a no good piece of shit_, yeah I know, you made yourself very clear," Flora fumed, fists clenched at her sides.

She was over this conversation. She wanted out of this room, to be free of Bloom and her "I told you so" mentality. The last thing Flora needed was to be belittled and talked down to. She wanted peace and quiet, somewhere far away from the reminders of her double life. Was that too much to ask?

"Listen, I don't wanna fight with ya hon. All that club stuff aside, I still wanna be your friend," Bloom said gently, sweetly, a complete opposite to their previous conversation.

_Friends_, Flora mentally scoffed, completely blown away by her audacity. _After everything she wanted to be friends?_ They were past that now. They were too broken for that now. Screw Bloom. Screw her and her charming southern accent and welcoming smile and all her bullshit about being a mentor-figure. Screw her and her parties that only brought Flora heartache and everything else. Bloom wasn't her friend. Bloom didn't care. She didn't call after Flora left; she didn't check up on her, didn't care to see how deeply the wounds from her firing really ran. Bloom was a senior who was well on her way to getting out of this world and Flora was just another freshman who had made a bad mistake, someone for Bloom to shake her head at and cluck her tongue, a child to scold and slap on the wrist. Well, Flora didn't need Bloom's pity or her advice. Flora didn't want anything from her ever again.

"Well you can take your friendship, and shove it up your ass," Flora snapped, gathering her things and pushing past Bloom.

There were no pleas for her to turn around, no angry shouts or demands for an apology. There was nothing other than overwhelming silence, but Flora knew better than to look back. If she looked back then Bloom would win. No doubt the southerner was scandalized, mouth open wide with shock or maybe hurt. Flora could only hope that her words had inflicted as much damage as Bloom's did to her. The girl had it coming; it would serve her right.

So why did what was supposed to make her feel better only make the hole in her heart worse?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: A short filler chapter this time. I hope you all enjoy the twenty-fifth installment of Red Lights! Crazy stuff to happen in the upcoming chapters! Thank you all for all the love you've shown me :) XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Flora couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

The Red Fountain looked the same as it ever did from the view of the back parking lot. The asphalt was just as cracked, the lines just as faded and the black door still brandishing a "Employee's Only" sign in chipping red paint. Flora knew to watch for the split in the sixth step so she wouldn't trip and that the spare key would be under the black welcome mat. Everything was exactly the same.

Except she didn't work there anymore.

In fact, if she were to get caught, the police had every right to arrest her. She had been banished from the premises, disgraced and cast out like some common whore. If Musa were to see her, there would be no escape, so it was lucky that Musa's car was not in the lot, and no she had not sat a block away for the past hour waiting for the uptight stage manage to take her usual lunch break so that she could seize her window of opportunity. That would just be crazy. But Flora was crazy, and if she did her math right she should have at least twenty minutes to sneak in, bag up her shit, and leave before anyone even knew she was there.

The door creaked open as she turned the brass knob, the lighting dark even though it was midday. Once it shut, she was sealed in to the perfume and hairspray scented backstage. There was no one around as far as she could see, too early for most girls to get called in and Miss F was never out of her office unless there was an emergency. Still, she made sure to silence her steps, the squeaking floors giving under her weight.

Flora stopped completely when something on the wall caught her eye. It was the schedule, the same black and white excel sheet with everyone's names, dances, and shifts. The only thing different was that her name was missing, but her dances were still on the line-up...except they had given her dances to Mirta and _Sunny_ of all people.

_Those bitches_, she fumed, feeling hurt all over again. It hadn't even been a week and they had already replaced her. They picked up as if nothing had changed, and damn if that wasn't worse than being fired. She was nothing to them after all. They probably liked things better without her - just one less person to share the stage and tips with. Flora forced herself to move on. The longer she stared at the schedule, the more she was inclined to rip it off the wall and throw it away.

Her vanity was the same as she left it, and Flora was both upset and pleased to see that no one had touched her stuff. Pleased that they were not quick to forget her, but upset that they had left her stuff out in the open for anyone to take. She already noted that two bottles of perfume had gone missing, one of them the nice one from Riven, though that one she didn't mind as much. It was almost a blessing that gift had been taken, one less reminder of him lingering around in her personal life.

There wasn't very much to take. A few pairs of shoes, some leftover makeup, the remaining bottle of perfume, and other knick knacks. Inside one of the drawers were Riven's gloves. Flora reached out to touch them, still impossibly smooth. They caused her to shiver, and she immediately knew that she no longer wanted them. The gloves were quickly tossed into a pile of scraps for Timmy. He could use them if he wanted, or trash them. She didn't care.

That was all that was left - a small pile of random crap. Not much to cause a fuss over; Flora could have lived without it. She didn't know why Bloom made such a big deal. They could have bagged up her shit and thrown it in the dump. It was tainted by the club; Flora would never look at it without remembering her time there which at the moment just meant sadness and rage.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you back here," Baby said gently, leaned up against the adjacent vanity. She had been there a while, watching Flora rummage through her old one. Everything about the girl was the same, from the caked on make-up to the vibrant magenta wig, and if Flora closed her eyes she could almost pretend that nothing had changed and the pair was getting ready for tonight's opening duet.

"I'm just here to get the rest of my things and then I'm gone," Flora dismissed.

She hadn't expected to run into anyone, though she supposed she shouldn't have counted herself so lucky as to come out of this place unscathed. She wished Baby would go away, would remove her sad puppy dog eyes from Flora's vicinity and go practice her dances. Just the young girl's presence was enough to make Flora's inexplicably mad.

"Is everything alright?" Baby asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"Why do you care?" Flora snapped, though she regretted it when she saw the hurt in Baby's expressive eyes. "I saw that you already replaced me."

"Because I'm your friend," the younger girl whispered as more of a guess, as if afraid to know where they truly stood.

Flora let out a mirthless chuckle. "Funny, Sparky said the same thing. I didn't believe her either."

"I'm serious Rosie - "

"I'm not Rosie. Not here. Not anymore," Flora corrected, steeling her gaze. "Never again."

Baby looked as though she had been struck, not expecting such hostility from someone she considered a friend. _Well, that was her mistake_, Flora thought bitterly, throwing her things into her purse haphazardly.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," a familiar, annoying voice tutted - the devil herself.

Flora shuddered. Of course things would get worse.

"I was just leaving," Flora said through clenched teeth as she tried to get by, but Sunny stepped in her path and gripped the top of Flora's arm tight enough to hurt, preventing Flora from going any further.

"You know, I have half a mind to call the police," Sunny warned, feeling high and mighty as she stared Flora down.

"That would require you to have half of one," Flora shot back. She was not in a playing mood, and the longer she stayed around Sunny, the less friendly she became.

"Sunny just leave her alone," Baby begged, feeling helpless as she watched them bicker.

"Fuck off Baby, I'll do what I want," Sunny snapped, and Baby swallowed thickly, afraid to voice her opinion again.

"Where do you get off talking to people like that?" Flora demanded, unable to contain her anger any longer. "You want to pretend you're so bad and that you need this job so much, but you don't. You don't need any of this; you just want this because it makes you feel powerful to rebel against Mommy and Daddy."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Sunny spat, though her eyes told a different story.

"Oh yeah?" Flora taunted, suddenly feeling big and bad herself. "Some of us have _real_ problems and need jobs because money is tight. People like me need jobs like this because they don't have the luxuries of fancy cars and butlers and wiping their asses on gold-leaf toilet paper. Not all of us can go running back home to our penthouse mansions and millionaire parents. Yours have been trying to find you, so why don't you grow up and go back home to Solaria with all the other snotty rich people where you so obviously belong!"

Sunny had gone pale, the blonde dead silent as Flora finished her rant. Flora, on the other hand, just felt drained. She had just lashed out all her pent up anger at Sunny, and while the girl probably deserved it, the topic of her parents probably needed more sensitivity. Sunny looked haunted, troubled, her golden brown eyes wide and her grip on Flora's arm had grown slack. She seized the opportunity and wrenched arm out of Sunny's grip, her bag skittering to the ground.

Flora didn't care if they got broken or made a mess, the bag knocking into the vanity as Flora retrieved it and re-slung it over her shoulder despite the added weight. It didn't matter if some of the brushes and pallets fell out or got left behind as she pushed towards the exit.

She just wanted the hell out.

* * *

Next on her list of shitty places to go was Cloud Tower.

It had been over a week and she still wasn't used to the sterility of the reception area or the blasé attitudes of those who worked there. Chimera barely acknowledged Flora's existence when she scanned her in. It took the raven-haired receptionist until the day before to get Flora's ID printed so she didn't have to beg and grovel though the intercom like some idiot for Chimera to let her past the front desk. Inside, the people weren't much better. She stuck out amongst the sea of Chanel suits and Louis Vuitton bags. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she past, their cold glares and judgmental stares tearing into every aspect of her person. Darcy seemed to be the worst, she and her two companions whispering nasty things like Flora couldn't hear them.

It was no secret that Darcy felt threatened by Flora - like Flora had gotten to close to what Darcy had claimed as 'hers'. But that was her problem. There was nothing stopping her from approaching Flora and settling things like adult women. In fact, if Darcy did ask, Flora would let her have that walking sack of shit they both called 'Boss'. Flora was over Riven. Instead, Darcy resorted to high school manipulation games, and it made Flora's blood boil. She used to think she had a fair temper, but combine a hostile work environment with the most stress she'd ever experienced, and Flora was finding that she didn't know herself as well as she thought.

A silver lining - Darcy was nowhere to be found, the secretary's desk blessedly empty. Maybe Flora had caught the woman on her lunch break. Or maybe she was about to open Riven's door and find them boning on his desk. Either way, she was about to find out.

There were no naked bodies in the office, and Flora let out a sigh of relief. In fact, the only person inside the office was Riven who was on the phone. He had the device tucked up under his chin while he wrote something down. Flora stood in the doorway, waiting for him to beckon her in. She closed the door gently behind her, depositing her purse on the chair while she crossed her arms and waited for Riven to be done. It was kind of rude for him to call her over on such short notice and expect her to drop all plans for a so-called 'important meeting' when he was running behind.

"Yes, I'll handle it," Riven relayed, smiling perfunctorily as he jotted down the last few points on his growing list. "Thank you. Goodbye."

He dropped the phone back into its cradle and leaned back in his seat, tucking the list away inside his desk. Flora was mildly curious, but after what she'd learned about his business at the last event, she decided that she didn't want to dig herself in any deeper. Whatever she knew could only come back and harm her should Riven decide to take her down or implicate her. If she could plead ignorance, that was something in her corner.

"You seem distressed," Riven commented, perceptive as ever. "What is it?"

"I had to go by the club earlier. Saw some people I wish I didn't."

"I'm sure that went over swimmingly," Riven quipped, a wry grin on his lips.

"As well as you'd think," Flora confirmed. She didn't want to talk about the club anymore. It didn't put her in a good mood, and being in Cloud Tower only compounded the bad vibes. She could only deal with one terrible thing at a time, and right now the important terrible thing was the job that paid her. "So, why'd you ask me here?"

"I wanted to run a few things by you before we head out tonight. The place we're going requires _discretion_," Riven said, getting up and pulling a file out from the cabinet on the wall behind his desk. He handed it over to Flora who took it hesitantly.

"What's my assignment?"

Riven nodded, his grin growing as he asked, "How do you feel about gambling?"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello loves! Lots going on in this one! Surprisingly, the Anagan/Flora crack pairing is far more prevalent in the fandom than I realized. This chapter might get creepy for some, so there are semi-warnings for dubious consent/non-con. Also, I realized after I posted the last chapter that there was a part I totally forgot to add, so I re-uploaded chapter twenty-five with the new content if you want to go back and re-read. Anyway, I hope you loves enjoy the twenty-sixth installment of Red Lights! Leave me some love on the way out! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Riven wasn't joking about the gambling.

Their destination was Shadowhaunt Casino, run by Magix City's resident crime lord, Darkar. Or so Riven said on the limo ride there, eagerly telling Flora about it as if he were a damn infomercial. She had no idea why they were going or what business Riven had with the Lord of the Underworld, but it couldn't have been anything good. The place was spacious and luxurious, plush red carpet beneath their feet and crystal chandeliers dimly lighting the room to make it an intimate affair. Though the boss apparently never showed his face, his reputation was fearsome. Even the sound of his name was enough to keep the patrons in check. Plus, the armed guards standing in black suits every so often along the walls were incentive to behave. Not that anyone was dumb enough to step out of line on the boss' home turf...not unless they were looking to die.

Flora liked nothing about it. The casino reeked of cigarette smoke and strong liquor while the metallic cling of coins and slots rang through her ears. The clientele were all shady, the women dressed far more scandalous than she and that was saying something given that her ensemble was a short burgundy velvet number with matching velvet choker and black stiletto heels.

She wished Riven hadn't abandoned her once they had bypassed security. She wished she had someone to guide her through this dark and dangerous territory; even Darcy would be better than no one.

Tonight's assignment was a man named Anagan, one of the four members of the notorious drug ring known as the Black Circle. Of course, Flora wasn't supposed to know this; Riven just so happened to be gracious enough to keep his itinerary open long enough for her to do some research on the name. She had no idea what Riven wanted her to do with a seasoned criminal, but she knew better than to ask questions. The only thing keeping her sane through all of this was the fact that this was only for one night. One night and she would never have to set foot in this horrible casino or see Anagan again.

Shame was, he was actually pretty handsome. She recognized him immediately from the photo Riven had shown her in the car. Leaned up against a blackjack table, Anagan was dressed in a solid black suit with a long overcoat, red accents appearing in his tie and along the seams of his jacket. Dark, chiseled features and equally dark eyes that stood in contrast to a white, toothy smile. He seemed to drink her in as she approached, eyes raking up and down her body in a blatantly sexual way. Flora did her best not to shiver at his touch.

"My dear you are _divine_," he purred, running one hand down her bare arm. "Riven has truly outdone himself this time."

"Thanks," Flora replied perfunctorily, trying her best to smile but it was obviously fake. The urge to roll her eyes was even stronger. The fact that this man was seeing her not as her own person, but Riven's property, already spoke volumes about his character.

"Beautiful _and_ feisty, I appreciate that," he replied with a wink, not getting the hint that she wasn't interested in being any close than they had to. "So what do I call you, gorgeous?"

"Rosie," Flora replied, trying not to sound disgusted.

"_Rosie_," he repeated in a low, sultry tone that made Flora's skin crawl. "Are you any good at gambling?"

"Can't say I've done much in my life," Flora replied stiffly, not liking where this conversation was going.

He leaned in close - close enough for her to smell the overpowering cologne he was wearing and she tried not to gag. It wouldn't bode well if she threw up on his expensive suit. However, it also wouldn't bode for her mental health if she let him wander any closer into her personal space. His lips were on the shell of her ear, teeth nipping at the lobe as he said, "What are my odds of skipping out of here early and taking you to bed?"

_Not fucking likely,_ she wanted to scream. That was the tipping point. That was a hard line that she was in no way going to cross, not for this creep.

"I-I need to get a drink," Flora made up an excuse on the fly, pushing Anagan away. "I'll go get drinks."

Flora ran. She didn't care if it was impolite or unladylike. She ran as fast as she could to the bar and careened into the counter. The patrons probably thought she was drunk. No, she was just distressed. She would have rather been drunk; at least then they could boot her out and she could be free from this terrible place. Things were spinning out of control so quickly her body couldn't keep up. At this rate, who knew what the end of the night had in store.

Flora knew she was hyperventilating. She needed to sit, and forced herself onto one of the leather stools. She placed her head in her hands and did her best to focus on breathing. All she could really focus on was the sense of overwhelming despair.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Darcy hissed as she sidled up to her at the bar, casting glances around to make sure they weren't drawing excessive amounts of attention. Obviously she had already attracted some if Darcy had taken notice.

"I can't do this," Flora breathed, trying to regain control. It was so hard not to break down into tears. The only thing stopping her was the fear of the harm Darcy would surely inflict on her if she saw her cry.

"Yes you can, and you _will_," Darcy insisted forcefully. "You're embarrassing us. Now get your ass up and apologize to Anagan."

"Please, let me go home," Flora begged even though it was useless. Darcy didn't have any pity, not a single compassionate bone in her body. She was cruel and didn't care about Flora's sense of self-worth or integrity. Darcy would rather break her than see her walk out the door.

"_Go_," Darcy snapped, pushing Flora out of her stool.

Anagan did not appear to be in the best of spirits when Flora approached. He looked peeved, mouth set in hard lines. Clearly she wasn't what he was expecting - definitely not what he paid for. When he saw Flora approach, he gave her a withering look, not sure if she was going to cause another scene or rebuff him again. He was a man who valued discretion and compliance. Flora had been neither of those so far, not that she _wanted_ to apologize for standing up for herself but she had no choice.

"Sorry," she choked out, pressing back tears as best she could. "I just got...overwhelmed..."

He did not seem too impressed with her weak excuse. He only cocked his brow and asked, "What happened to getting drinks?"

_Shit_, Flora cursed mentally. In her break down she had forgotten about her cover story. Now she was in for it, trouble piling on top of trouble. How was she going to dig her way out of this one? There were only so many lies she could tell before she was unable to parse them apart. Not that she was even the best liar in the first place. Her panic must have been written all over her face, Anagan's darkening by the second.

Thankfully - or unfortunately as Flora would come to believe later - Darcy arrived to rescue her. The woman appeared from out of nowhere, falsely chipper now where before she was spewing venom.

"Here, I got the drinks. Rosie must have been distracted," Darcy said cordially, handing two glasses to Anagan and Flora.

Darcy seemed positively pleased to be at their service, something Flora found very suspicious. She started to protest, "Thanks, but - "

"_Drink_," Darcy commanded, cutting her off.

The brunette stared her down with those dark, dangerous eyes until Flora obeyed and took a sip. The drink was bitter and dry on her tongue; she fought the urge to spit it back in the glass. It was the most disgusting champagne she had ever tasted, but much to Anagan's amusement, she forced the entire thing down. Only then did Darcy remove her gaze, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

At first, Flora didn't know why Darcy looked so smug. Maybe she got off on having people comply; maybe she loved getting what she wanted. Either way, there shouldn't have been so much to revel in with getting Flora to drink a glass of nasty ass champagne. Except Anagan and Darcy both seemed to enjoy their glasses, the fizz smelling far more sweet than hers was. Flora glanced down into her empty glass, staring at it curiously, the puzzle pieces all coming together, clicking into place.

Flora sucked in a breath, staring at Darcy with muted horror. The older woman cast Flora a glance, as if daring Flora to do something about it.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, the strangest feeling overwhelmed her senses. It was as if someone had turned on the heat, making her warm and sleepy. Her vision started to tilt, but not enough to make her dizzy or uncoordinated. She felt lighter somehow, as if every negative cord that was tethering her was suddenly cut. The changes were fascinating, taking up her entire focus, all her worries from earlier slipping away.

Wait...why was she upset earlier? Nothing seemed wrong. Everyone seemed so happy and smiling around her. The guy on her arm was super fucking hot and that made her blush, wondering how she had been so unaffected before.

"I'll be back in a second to check on you two," Darcy assured, winking at Anagan as her fingers trailed down his chest. She pulled away and disappeared back into the crowd.

Flora swayed lightly on her feet, enraptured by the way Darcy's hips sashayed back and forth. How was that woman so graceful? It was absolutely awe-inspiring...and a little bit sexy if Flora were being totally honest. Flora could totally understand why Riven would want _that_ over her. Darcy was just so confident! Briefly, she wondered if Darcy was into BDSM. She had the dominant type personality for it, and Riven had struck her as the type that secretly wanted to be dominated...

"Hey, are you alright?" Anagan asked, drawing Flora out of her Darcy-centric thoughts. She had to shake her head to rid herself of the images, wondering where the hell that line of thought had come from anyway. Whatever the reason, she wasn't that concerned.

"Mmmhmm," Flora hummed, her skin buzzing with energy. "Never better!"

Anagan chuckled, confused but not upset with the changes in his escort. Flora always thought she looked more attractive when she was happy. He must have agreed with that, his eyes roving her body but somehow always landing on her lips or cleavage. It was obvious that he wanted her, and Flora felt nervous. Bad nervous? Good nervous? She couldn't parse out the feelings all too well in her fuzzy state. All she knew was that his gaze made her mouth go dry and heart beat go wild.

"You're not used to this kind of life are you?" he teased, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Flora popped the 'p', giggling afterwards like a child caught doing something they shouldn't.

Anagan leaned down so that his face was buried in the crook of her neck, nose brushing against her pulse. "New blood...I can smell it on you."

He inhaled and Flora's heart fluttered. For a moment, she felt like panicking. There was definitely something wrong with this, but in her fuzzy state she saw no problem. If anything, his breath caused her to suck in one sharply, one of her hands flying to the back of his head to steady herself. Her world tilted to a greater degree, and while she might have looked calm, there was a tiny voice inside her still screaming to be saved.

Only, the saviors she got were her executioners.

Darcy was back, only this time she had Riven in tow. He didn't look particularly pleased to be pulled away from whatever it was he was doing, but he did his best to pull on a smile. His grip on Darcy's waist seemed tighter than usual, her expression pinched. Whatever had gone down between them during the time she was gone was serious, though Flora couldn't really fathom the complexities of Riven's anger when she was looking at the world through a haze.

"How are you feeling Rosie?" Darcy asked, looking much more amused than she had earlier. Flora couldn't really remember why Darcy was so mad at her; had she done something wrong? She knew they talked at the bar, though the exact words escaped her.

"Wonderful," Flora replied in a dreamy fashion.

"Yes, it seems as though that drink really did the trick," Anagan agreed, looking very content with his escort. "Our Rosie is much more amiable."

"Perhaps she just needed something to loosen her up," Riven replied, shooting a curious look between Darcy and Rosie. "She has been known to be anxious upon meeting strangers."

"Hopefully by the end of the night, we won't be strangers anymore," Anagan said suggestively, pulling Flora by the hip, his hand too low on her ass to be considered decent. He gave it a firm squeeze and Flora yelped, though more out of surprise than distress, and everyone else laughed. Flora didn't know why she was okay with it, why she didn't slap his hand away or scream or something. If anything, she was actually _content_ with Anagan's behavior, laughing along with the crowd.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer," Riven said, steering Darcy away. For something that Darcy had made a big fuss about, their meeting was rather short. "Please, enjoy the rest of your night."

"You as well," Anagan nodded to the couple as they took off, Flora distracted by the shiny quality of his golden cufflinks. He turned to her and glanced down with a less-than-pure grin. "Now that Mom and Dad have left, how's about the kids have some fun?"

Flora quickly nodded her consent. She loved fun! And she had a feeling that fun was something her life had been lacking in these past few weeks.

Anagan led her by the arm across the casino. The night was in full swing, the rewards for winning so high that Flora didn't think she could comprehend the logic of throwing away so much money if she were able. Of course, Anagan had to choose the table with the highest risks. She should have expected something like this from a reckless gangster, but right now the extreme stakes just seemed exciting. Everyone around her was packing; Flora sat down next to a woman with a dragon tattoo who she was sure had a thigh holster. There was so much to win, yet so much to lose, and while Anagan laid down half a million in chips she couldn't stop the thrill from running down her spine. This was like something out of a James Bond movie, and she was the Bond girl.

The woman with the dragon tattoo went first, rolling the black and white dice with a practiced amount of force and disinterest. The dice landed in her favor, and she smirked as she pushed more chips into her well-developed collection. The man next to her - a pudgy fellow with sallow skin and a bad case of baby face - was not as lucky, losing half his chips in one fell swoop. He cursed up a storm, chomping on his cigar as if it had personally offended him. And so it went around the table to the other players until finally, it was their turn. Flora had to refrain from clapping in excitement though she knew she should have been terrified instead.

"For good luck," Anagan said, holding out the dice in his open palm.

Flora looked at them curiously for a moment before bending and pouting her red lips. She blew gently on the dice, meeting Anagan's smoldering gaze as his fingers closed around them. He cast them onto the table with a flick of his wrist, the dice rolling and rolling all the way to the other side.

He needed seven to win, and seven was what he got.

The lights and bells went off, signaling that Anagan had indeed won the jackpot. Everyone around the table clapped politely, a few throwing rest of their chips and cursing the winner, feeling cheated out of their money. The baby faced man stormed off; the dragon tattoo woman gave them nasty glares before finishing off her martini. But Anagan reveled in his winnings, his eyes alight with childlike glee. Of course, a sum like this was chump change to a rich gangster, but greed knew no bounds. Anagan was the kind of man who always wanted more.

And in that moment, more meant Flora.

He pulled Flora into a celebratory kiss, hands winding roughly through her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss, more like complete domination. He was rough, taking what he wanted and giving her no room to make any moves. She was held in place with his grip on her head, tongue and teeth invasive and wet. Flora groaned as she felt his teeth bite down on her lower lip, but only because she was afraid he was going to break skin. Her head was spinning from that drink - there must have been _something_ in that _drink_ \- and her arms flailed at her sides, trying to push him away if only so she could come up for air.

Eventually he did pull away. Flora heaved air into her lungs as if she had been starved of it for years. There was no describing what she must have looked like. Her perfect twist was probably ruined; there was no way her lipstick survived the assault, not judging by how raw and bruised her bottom lip felt. While she was a mess, Anagan looked as if he were on top of the world. He looked smug, self-satisfied, and that only made Flora flush with embarrassment. A giggle escaped her, but she had no idea why. This wasn't funny, yet she felt like it should be. She hoped that not many people were around to witness that display, but most of the patrons were still gathered around the table setting up for the next round, sending discreet looks her way.

"Come on," Anagan whispered in her ear, sidling up behind her and grabbing her ass in a manner that made her yelp. "I know a place where we can celebrate properly."

Flora could have sworn she said no. She could have sworn she'd called him a plethora of colorful names and slapped him a dozen times. But that didn't explain why he was leading her out to the chip counter and cashing his rewards. That didn't explain why he was leaving with a bag of money on one arm and her on the other. That didn't explain why, when he opened the door to his Porsche, she stepped inside.

She was floating on clouds somewhere far away from the rest of the world. Away from shady casinos with bitchy coworkers and bitter drinks. Away from handsy gangsters with penthouse suites, silk sheets, and traveling lips.

The world was so much better up there.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello loves and welcome to the twenty-seventh installment of Red Lights! Things look pretty grim for Flora in this one. Unfortunately the worst has yet to come. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the love and support! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Flora woke up in her own bed the next morning, face plastered to the pillow. She wasn't even out of her party dress, her heels cast haphazardly in the corner. She pushed her self up on her elbows slowly, her head pounding fiercely. She held it gently, fingers running through her tangled hair covered in layers of grease.

How the hell did she even get back here?

The last thing Flora remembered was Anagan rolling the dice and then there was so much noise...so many flashing lights. Everything was a hazy blur. Maybe someone had called her a cab? Maybe Riven realized that she had had too much to drink and sent her home. _God_, that _drink_. Something was not right with that drink. Flora was petrified to entertain the notion that she had been drugged, but it was the only reason she would have felt so different, why her night was clearly divided into two parts: before the drink and after the drink. Combined with the fact that Darcy was the one who gave it to her, and the odds were stacked greatly in favor.

The effects seemed to have worn off. She felt much more clear-headed even though she was completely exhausted. Large-scale panic must have taken a lot out of her. Strangely, all her muscles felt sore too. Even being up on her elbows made her arms protest. Her lower back ached something fierce, and as if jinxing herself, a charlie horse ran its way down her calf. Reaching down to rub it, she noticed marks on her arm - the faintest beginning of bruises.

_Strange._..she mused, tracing the patterns up her arm. The sore flesh extended up towards her neck, and that's when it clicked.

That son of a bitch!

Anagan had left a trail of hickeys and hand-shaped prints, marking her as his. It was a disgusting thing to do, especially in places so blatant. It would take a mountain of make up to cover up judging by how many there were. Riven would not be happy when he saw them; the patrons were told specifically not to damage the escorts...not that Anagan cared, obviously. Though something told Flora - a deep, niggling voice in the back of her head - that Riven wouldn't care either. However, she could not remember why. Thankfully it was Friday and there were no outings scheduled for the weekend -

_Oh my God it was Friday!_

Flora bolted upright in bed, panic surging through her veins. Where was her clock? That damn thing - it had to be around here somewhere! Her hands scrambled across her nightstand, sending books and pictures and other knick knacks flying. Finally her hands settled on the familiar square shape of her alarm clock, the red digital numbers blinking out a cruel and unforgiving 9:30.

Her heart turned to lead and sunk in her chest. She could have thrown up.

Instead, Flora flung herself out of bed, pulling on a pair of leggings, a jacket to hide the marks, and flip flops so she was half way decent before bolting out of the apartment. She didn't care if her other two roommates saw her leave like a bat out of hell; it wasn't even like they were around much anyway. Her car was, of course, parked at the furthest point away, but she could make up for that time, running all the way there and tearing out of the lot. She drove down the familiar streets to campus, tearing through lanes and lights as if it were a street race. It was a miracle the cops didn't pull her over. She swore her tires were smoking by the time she pulled into a parking spot in the garage.

But it was too late.

When she crashed into Doctor DuFour's lecture hall, there were only four people left in their seats. Everyone else had finished, gone to celebrate the end of midterms. Everyone else's exam sat in a neat pile of top of Doctor DuFour's podium at the front of the room. As if to further drive the point home, one more student got up and walked down to place theirs on the pile, the number of test-takers dwindling down to three.

"Doctor DuFour," Flora panted as she ran up to the podium. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Late does not define it, my dear," she chided, peering disapprovingly yet sadly over her glasses. "You were absent."

"I know, and I can explain," Flora said, still trying to catch her breath. The last students were eyeing her curiously, taking in the hot mess that she was. No doubt she looked like a train wreck, but that wasn't her priority. "My alarm didn't go off but I got here as fast as I could and ran all the way to class. But I promise I know the material and I am ready to take the exam now so - "

"College policy clearly states that exams are to stop being distributed once the first person has finished. It's a matter of test security."

The answer was sobering. It took Flora a moment to process that her professor was actually telling her no.

"Please, there has to be something I can do," Flora insisted, unable to give up. "I can go to your office and take it there, or maybe there is an online version?"

"I'm sorry Miss Linphea, there is nothing I can do," Doctor DuFour apologized with heavy eyes. "My hands are tied."

"S-so what happens now? What do I do?"

"Even if you make perfect marks on the other two exams, there is no way you will be able to pass the course. I would recommend withdrawing and trying again next semester. It will show up on your transcript, but a W looks much better than an F."

_Another semester. _The words hit her like a death sentence. She couldn't afford to push her studies back another semester! She couldn't even make ends meet now, and if she lost her scholarship because of the drop in her GPA because of this failure...

"It's a shame," Doctor DuFour said, regaining Flora's attention. The older woman shook her head. "You had so much potential."

And with that, Doctor DuFour picked up the stack of exams and walked away. Flora turned and realized that all the seats were empty. Everyone was done; everyone had taken the exam. Except her.

Helia was sitting at his usual table in the corner, a red pen hovering above his own stack. He had stopped to watch the spectacle, blue eyes filled with something akin to concern. But Flora knew that wasn't possible. Helia didn't care about her; he made that abundantly clear in all the jerkish moves he'd made. He must have been pitying her, shaking his head at how far she'd fallen because she didn't follow his precious advice. He even had enough gall to get up to go to her, probably with the intention of saying 'I told you so'.

"Flora - " Helia started, hands awkwardly held out as if he wanted to hold her but couldn't.

"Save it," Flora snapped, cutting him off. She had ugly tears streaming down her face and she knew he must have gotten some sick satisfaction out of seeing her so miserable. "I don't want your pity."

"That wasn't my intention."

'Please, that's always been your intention," Flora said darkly, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, purposely not looking in his direction. "You should be happy. You won't have to worry about me messing up your perfect life anymore. Stupid freshman right?"

Heila flinched. "I have connections within the science department. Maybe I can pull some strings and get them to give you a retest or - "

"I don't want _anything_ from you," Flora corrected so that he could get it through his thick skull that she wanted him to go away. "You've done enough. Just leave me alone."

Flora thought he might refuse, that he might stay just to spite her. Because that was what he was like, always disrespecting her wishes, pushing her buttons. She half expected him to cross his arms and tell her off. Maybe she wanted him to tell her off, smack some sense into her because this life she picked was _killing her_. But, for once, Helia did as he was told and backed off. He raised his hands in surrender before shoving them in his pockets, casting Flora one last sad glance, and walking back to his table.

Part of Flora was disappointed. Part of Flora was angry that he tried to dangle hope in front of her face at all.

She left the classroom and headed to the quad with her head hung low. How was she going to explain this to her parents? She had never failed a class before, ever! Flora had been a straight-A honors student in high school; she never missed a single day. That was how she got into Alfea in the first place. Now she had to call them and say that they would have to sacrifice more of their earnings so she could go another semester due to _her_ mistakes? They would tell her to come home, to give up on her dreams and try to get a job in the community like everyone else in her small town did. She and Krystal had escaped that dead-end life for a reason.

_Oh God...Krystal_.

Flora hadn't even considered her best friend. There was no way Krystal didn't notice Flora's absence at the exam; even though the girl didn't need the class anymore, that didn't mean she was going to let herself straight up fail. No doubt Krystal was sitting in the lecture hall wondering where the hell her best friend was the entire time. Flora was going to get the lecture of her life when she got back to the apartment. Krystal was going to be so disappointed...

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was the tone she set specifically for Riven, and her palms grew sweaty as her anxiety came back. Flora sat down on a bench away from onlookers as she picked up.

_As if this day couldn't get any worse..._

"Hello?" Flora said, nervous for what was to come.

"You have some kind of nerve pulling that little stunt at the casino last night," Riven fumed, his voice livid. Flora swore she could hear the sound of his footsteps pacing in the background.

"I'm sorry Riven," Flora apologized, feeling small and helpless. "I was just overwhelmed. Anagan was so forceful and things were going so fast, and - "

"I don't give a shit about your excuses!" Riven shouted, and something shattered on the other end. He was mad enough to break things, and a wave of fear washed over Flora. "You nearly cost me my business deal! I was about to close when Darcy pulled me out! That was millions of dollars on the line!"

"Everything turned out okay in the end," Flora tried, though she sounded pathetic even by her own standards. The deal had to have closed, otherwise Flora feared this conversation wouldn't be happening at all. Her body already would have been lying in a ditch.

"Turned out _okay_? Turned out OKAY! You embarrassed the company name in front of Darkar, in front of the Black Circle, and in front of everyone else in that casino!" Riven bulldozed over her, on a rampage. "There wasn't a single soul in the building who didn't see you throwing a temper tantrum like some spoiled brat! Anagan even had the nerve to ask for a refund! If Darcy hadn't've stepped in, we might have lost a loyal, well-paying patron!"

The line went silent, Flora having no words with which to protect herself. Nothing she said would have abated Riven's temper anyway. He was on a warpath, ready to crucify her for her 'crimes'. Flora supposed she should have counted herself lucky to be on campus instead of in his office firsthand. No doubt if she were there, he would have broken her instead of the furniture.

"You should count yourself lucky Anagan was generous enough to give us a second chance," Riven continued, his voice mellowing out as his anger ebbed. Flora, on the other hand, started to feel ill, not liking where this was heading. "The Black Circle is hosting a private auction at a hotel in Downtown Magix tonight. Anagan has graciously accepted to put the past behind him and allow you to be his escort. I told him that you were eager and willing to make up for your horrific display at Shadowhaunt."

For a second, Flora thought her heart actually stopped beating, For a second, she wished it had, as dying would be better than living out the night Riven had arranged. Her hands flew to her neck and down her arms, tracing the marks that lied underneath the fabric. That man had violated her, disturbed her more than any man she had ever met before. No part of her wished to be around him again, and now Riven was requesting - no, _ordering_ \- her to go out with all four of those low lives? It was like a living nightmare.

"Riven please," Flora begged, sobbing into the phone. "Please don't make me do this. I'll do anything else, I promise I just can't - "

"You'll do what I tell you to do, or you're done. Do you hear me? _Done_," Riven snapped, his tone cold even by his standards. Flora couldn't help but read between the lines. "If you back out, you'll never hold a job in Magix City again, do you understand? You can kiss all your dreams goodbye."

Unfortunately, Flora did understand. That didn't mean it gave her any more motivation. If anything, it only dragged her furthering to the spiraling darkness.

"Please..." Flora hiccuped between sobs. There were people looking at her as they passed, curious as to what had such a pretty girl so upset. A boyfriend? A bad grade? PMS? They had no idea. "Please don't do this..."

"You know what you have to do," Riven replied, his words clipped and final. "I'll see you at nine sharp. If you're late..."

He left the end open, his words hanging in the air like lead balloons. They wrapped around Flora's heart and sunk it to the pits of her stomach. It felt like the ground had opened up underneath her and was dragging her down. There was no way out of this, no way to escape. She needed the money desperately, but even if she wanted to take her chances elsewhere and walk away, she couldn't. She was tied to Riven; his web of influence was too large. She didn't doubt he would destroy her if she crossed him.

"Goodbye Flora."

The line went dead, just like her dreams.


	28. Interlude

A/N: This chapter is a bit different loves! Hope you don't mind the slightly fabricated police work. If you can believe it, we are almost to the end! There are only a few more chapters before this story wraps up, and I promise you will have a HEA! It's just...some things have to get worse before they get better. As for the last chapter, I've actually seen the whole 'miss an exam, fail the class' thing happen to other people in college. It is very real and almost happened to me too. Moral of the story - set multiple alarms!

To answer a **guest** review from the last chapter: Yes, Flora was with Anagan. He left hickeys and hand shaped bruises on her because he was too rough. Flora can't remember what happened between them, or how she got home because Darcy had drugged her (which was why I wrote it vaguely). Presumably, Flora got home via one of Riven's cars. Anagan called Riven to get her out of his house, and so Riven's driver brought Flora back to her place. Though Anagan got what he wanted out of Flora, he was still pissed that she had the nerve to fight him on it, so that's why he was mad. Hope that clears things up.

Anyway, hope you like this little interlude! And leave me love on the way out! XOXOX!

* * *

Interlude

**_One week earlier - The Red Fountain _**

Bloom opened the doors to the Red Fountain, making her way to the bar to get it ready like she did every night. She was the only one in at this time, just how she liked it. Music blasting, she got down to the daily grind. However, this time while she was counting bottles of Jack and Bacardi, her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on Flora, to be specific.

_Just who in the hell did that girl think she was, actin' all high 'n mighty?_ Bloom fumed, stacking glasses on the shelves to the brim.

The conversation replayed in her mind a hundred times, each syllable sinking down into her soul.

_Yeah, well you can take your friendship and shove it up your ass! _Flora's words echoed, haunting.

The bar was ready far ahead of schedule, her body flying on autopilot. Everything was spick and span, not single shot glass out of place. Still, her nerves jumped, the urge to clean and organize overwhelming. So, she grabbed out a rag and started buffing the top, rubbing away at imaginary smudges while her brain did her best to figure out the mystery that had become Flora Linphea.

Flora was always such a kind girl, so shy and timid. When they first met, Bloom thought she had never met a purer person in her life, someone who didn't deserve this kind of life. It was why she chose to take her under her wing, to nurture and protect that sweet soul. Now, that soul was tainted by something black and icky, something that had wormed its way around her heart and cut it off from everyone else. It was scary, to say the least. The change was drastic. If they didn't look the same, Bloom would think that this new Flora and the one she used to know were two totally different people.

Dancers started filing in for the night. Aisha was early setting up her sound system for that new song she had been working on. Sunny sauntered in with her usual confidence, saying hello to no one as she pushed people out of her way. Baby came in close after, smiling at Bloom like she normally did.

"Baby, can I ask ya somethin'?" Bloom asked, calling the young girl in closer.

"Yeah sure," she complied, leaning over the bar.

"Ya seen anythin' strange goin' on with Rosie? Before she got fired, that is?"

"No, not unless you count her sneaking around with Riven. Explains a lot actually..." Baby replied, biting down on her bottom lip. "Why?"

"I had a run in with her earlier," Bloom explained, buffing the bar to keep Musa from snapping at them to get to work. "She wasn't herself."

"How so?"

"She yelled at me," Bloom said, replaying the moment in her mind. "I tried to tell her to come in and get her stuff, but she snapped. I tried to make peace, she told me to shove it up my ass."

"That doesn't sound like her at all."

"No, it doesn't," Bloom agreed grimly. "I'm worried, Baby. I think that this Riven fella's got his no good mitts sunk into our girl."

"She's not our girl anymore, Sparky."

"She'll always be our girl and ya know it," Bloom refuted, pointing a finger at Baby. The girl should know better than to turn her back on one of their own. "I may be disappointed in her, but I was like her once. If everyone gave up on me as quick as we gave up on her, well damn, I'd probably be pissed as hell as well."

"Maybe she's just that - pissed," Baby suggested, though it was a weak one. No amount of irritation could cause that much anger. Flora's emotions were stemming from somewhere else, somewhere dark and unfamiliar. It set Bloom on edge. She didn't like not knowing things.

"Nah, this was different. I can feel it," Bloom said, certain in her suspicions.

"So...what do we do?" Baby asked, looking to the older girl for guidance. Bloom wished she had the answers, but not this time.

"I dunno Baby..." Bloom sighed, shaking her head. "I dunno."

* * *

_**Twenty-eight hours earlier - The Red Fountain **_

Roxy couldn't pick her jaw up. She couldn't believe what just happened, the horrible things that Rosie had said. Sparky had told her that Rosie was hurting but this - this was a whole new level. It was like she wanted to cause them pain, like she wanted to shred into her and burn their bridges.

Sunny didn't look any better. The blonde looked shaken, her mouth trembling and eyes glassy with tears. Whatever Rosie had said about her family had hit her hard, one hand clutched onto her chest.

"Sunny, what was Rosie talking about?" Roxy asked, hoping that Sunny knew something that could explain what was happening to her friend. "What did she mean about your parents?"

"Nothing, it was nothing," Sunny replied harshly, trying to be her normal level of cruel but her voice was taking to badly. "Just leave me alone."

Sunny shoved past Roxy the same as Rosie had. If Roxy wasn't mistaken, a few of her tears had already started to fall by the time the blonde made it back to her vanity. It was disarming to see so many people act so out of character. What was next? Would she start dying her hair brown and become hipster? It was a lame comparison, but hey, she really hated hipsters.

She needed to talk to Sparky. Thankfully, the bartender was always at her post. Sometimes Roxy wondered if Sparky actually went to school and had a life; with as much as she worked, Roxy hardly saw her anywhere other than the club.

"Hey, Rosie was just here," she told Sparky, who perked up immediately.

"Really? She here now?" Sparky asked, looking around the club, but all there was to see was the bouncers and staff setting up for the night.

"No, she stormed out," Roxy said, crossing her arms and leaning against the bar so their conversation could be more private. "I know what you mean now, about how she's different."

Sparky's expression changed from curious to protective in an instant, scanning her for injuries. "What did she do?"

"Nothing to me," Roxy assured the red head, trying to keep everything calm. "She grabbed all of her stuff from her vanity, but when she went to leave, she just went off on Sunny. Something about her parents. I tried to ask Sunny about it but she didn't bite; whatever it was, I've never seen her so upset. But it was like Rosie was a whole different person, a really _mean_ person."

Sparky internalized the information, chewing on the inside of her cheek before deciding, "We need to tell Musa."

"Why would Musa care? She's the one who fired Rosie in the first place," Roxy pointed out, not understanding why Sparky would want to involve the one person who hated Rosie more than Sunny did.

"That may be, but Musa's the only one who knows what's what about this Riven fella," Bloom countered, coming out from behind the bar. "If there's anyone who can tell us what he's done to Rosie, it's Musa."

This was a bad idea, Roxy thought as she watched Sparky disappear behind the black curtain. For a moment, she hung behind, afraid to know what kind of lecture awaited her at Musa's hands. Then, she thought about Rosie, about how important it was to get her friend back, and she knew she had to display a united front in order for Musa to take them seriously. She could bitch at them individually all she wanted, but when they got together, these girls were unstoppable.

Thankfully, she wasn't too far behind Sparky. The red head had just cornered a very irritated Musa by the time she rolled up.

"What do you want?" Musa sighed, not even looking up from her clipboard. Roxy had many dreams where she snapped the thing in half just to see the woman's reaction.

"We need to talk. It's about Rosie," Sparky said.

"I already told Baby, I'm not giving Rosie her job back. Now drop it," Musa snapped, already moving past her but Roxy was in the way.

"We think she's in trouble," Sparky clarified, not willing to give up so easily. "We think it's got to do with Riven."

Musa stiffened and cast Sparky an evil eye. "And what do you think _I_ can do about it?"

"I know ya still care 'bout her," Sparky implored, desperate enough to place her job on the line just to get Musa to listen. "Despite that bitchy exterior, ya still care, 'n I know ya don't wanna see another girl get steered down the wrong path in this God-forsaken city."

For a moment, it looked like Sparky was getting through to their fickle boss; it looked like she was melting away some of the ice around her heart. Musa's dark eyes didn't seem so hard and dead, but shining with a hint of something long-buried. But then she pulled her infamous red kimono tightly around her waist and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so Riven is a piece of shit. He's gone back to his old habits," Musa stated plainly, looking between both of her employees expectantly. "What do we do next?"

Roxy glanced over to Sparky who seemed just as lost.

That, it seemed, was the million dollar question.

* * *

_**Ten hours earlier - Alfea College **_

It was another typical day at school.

Bloom's senior year had started off pretty well; just a few core classes left before she had all the requirements for her major down. Nothing too strenuous or interfering with her work schedule, which was good seeing as though Musa had been a beast making all the dancers work overtime since they had yet to hire a new dancer. Made her glad she was as uncoordinated as a baby goat.

Lunch plans with Sky were next up on the agenda. He had been having a rough time getting a round since breaking his ankle, the poor thing. But, being the good girlfriend that she was, she never had a problem making sure he got what he needed. She just had to pick him up from the Humanities building across the quad and they could hobble to the café in the student union to grab a quick bite. She was half was there when something odd drew her attention.

It was Flora. She was on the phone, and she was crying.

More than crying, she was sobbing.

Bloom was standing behind her, so very slowly and quietly, she got closer. It was alarming to see Flora so unnerved; she was dressed in her pajamas, a total disaster, and her chest was heaving like she had run all the way here.

"Please don't make me do this," Flora blubbered into the phone, begging to the person on the other end. Her voice was broken, like her world was ending. It made Bloom's stomach twist to see her so upset, but she couldn't say anything. Bloom was most definitely unwanted; if Flora knew she was eavesdropping, she might totally lose it.

There was nothing else, no more words exchanged. The call had ended and Flora was still sobbing. In the next moment she shot up from her seat and ran towards the parking garage, presumably to go break down in her car.

Doors slammed shut and Bloom turned towards the source. It was a young man with long dark hair pulled back and an armful of papers. He wore a white coat bunched at the elbows over top of his tee shirt and slacks. Even without meeting, Bloom knew enough by word of ear to identify him.

Helia.

He came out of the science building a few seconds after Flora left, but the look on his face told Bloom that he had seen Flora sobbing as well. He looked conflicted, torn between going after her and staying behind. He ultimately chose to stay behind, taking her place on the bench and looking wistfully after Flora as she ran off. A curious thing for a guy to do when he claims not to care about someone.

"Hey, you're Helia right?" Bloom asked and he nodded, though confused as to why a stranger was approaching him. "Ya know Rosie?"

"Who?"

"Sorry, ya know Flora? Flora Linphea?" Bloom corrected, scolding herself for the slip.

At the sound of her name, Helia tensed, his eyes flickering towards Flora's retreating figure. He asked carefully, "And who are you?"

"I'm Bloom Peters. I work with Flora."

"That's funny, she never spoke about having a job," Helia said in a confrontational tone, cocking his head to the side while his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, I s'pose she wouldn't," Bloom sighed, laughing nervously.

God, was she really about to do this? Flora's cover meant so much to her, and so did this fuckboy for reasons Bloom had still to understand. But then she thought about Flora and how fast things were moving in the wrong direction, and that strengthened her resolve. Flora could kill her later when she was back where she belonged, safe and sound. As of right now, Bloom had to do this.

"Can you just get to the point?" he asked, rubbing his forehead irritatedly. It was lucky he didn't mark his forehead with his pen. "I'm very busy and - "

"I'm worried about Flora. And from the way you've been actin' since I said her name, you're worried too," Bloom cut him off, going the direct route. She was trying her best to keep her southern charm in check, but it was becoming harder when the urge to punch the information out of him was growing. "Please, if ya know _somethin', anythin'_ as to why she hasn't been actin' herself, it would mean the world."

Helia looked at her skeptically, as if trying to gauge her sincerity. Something must have resonated with him, because he let out a tired sigh and threw his hands into his lap.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, but I don't know anything," Helia said, looking upset by that fact. "I don't know what she told you, but we don't talk. I fucked up with her earlier in the semester. Biggest regret of my life, and I can't even tell her because she's written me off. And for good reason. I don't blame her for hating my guts. She's better off with her new guy."

Helia's tone was bitter, like he hated this guy. That was something Bloom could run with.

"New guy? You mean Alistair Riven?"

"How do you know that name?" Helia asked, suspicious all over again. "Did he send you?"

"No, what?" Bloom spluttered, confused. "How do _you_ know that name?"

"Our families have history, and not the good kind," he said with a grimace. "Listen, if you are close with Flora, then you have to get her to stop seeing him. Riven is bad news, okay? She won't listen to me when I tell her, but Riven brings nothing but trouble. He can't be trusted. Tell her that, will you?"

He looked tormented, like he was driving himself crazy not being able to deliver those warnings himself. Though Bloom had no reason to feel sorry for him, she did feel a slight inkling of compassion. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Come with me," Bloom instructed, grabbing Helia's hand and pulling him off the bench. She would have to text Sky later and apologize for bailing on lunch, but once she explained he would understand. A friend was in trouble, and she couldn't' just stand on the sidelines. Neither could Helia. She wouldn't let him.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up!" Helia protested, stumbling around to catch his footing before going back to the pile of papers Bloom was going to make him abandon. "I can't just be running off with you. I've got class, papers to grade, responsibilities here that I can't abandon."

He took school seriously, and while that was admirable, there was a much more urgent cause deserving of his attention that couldn't wait.

Bloom scrubbed her hands over her face, sighed, and said, "Look, we just met, and ya probably think I'm crazy, but Flora is in deep trouble and I think Riven is behind it."

That seemed to put things in perspective. Helia's eyes bugged out of his head and immediately his attitude changed.

"_Shit_," Helia cursed, pulling fingers through his hair. "I _knew_ this would happen. How the _hell_ did she even get mixed up with that guy in the first place?"

Bloom offered her hand once more.

"I'll explain everythin' on the way, just come with me."

...

Baby leaned down and handed Helia a cup of coffee in a styrofoam cup. It was lukewarm, but he took it anyway, not sure what the right etiquette was when visiting the inner sanctum of a sex club. Bloom could see how unsure he was, how out of his comfort zone being here made him. This boy, for all the game he talked when he was yanking Flora around, he sure as hell didn't handle himself well. He could have passed for a catholic school boy for the way his cheeks flushed when Baby lead him through the backstage area, girls half naked being clothed by Timmy. At least he didn't get an erection. Bloom might have actually punched him for that.

"So, you're saying that Flora used to be a stripper here, but got fired for sleeping with a client - that client being Riven - and now he has her working for him in his evil lair at Cloud Tower which has turned her into some sort of angry mega-bitch?" Helia asked in summary.

"Pretty much," Baby said, sipping off of her own coffee. "And we prefer the term exotic dancer."

"I don't buy it," Helia refused, shaking his head of this crazy story. "Flora is a scientist. She plans on going to medical school."

"And I'm a criminal justice major, so what?" Bloom argued, not seeing his poorly-made point.

"She would never - "

"Never use the money she got here to pay her student loans?" Bloom finished, looking at Helia pointedly as she shattered his narrow view of the world. "I know what a wild concept. Guess we all can't come from family money."

"If you're done bickering, things just got a whole lot worse," Musa announced as she barged into her office, throwing the day's newspaper on her desk. The headline read: _Local Magix Billionaire Spotted at Shadowhaunt Casino with Same Mystery Woman_. The picture was that of Riven escorting Flora by the arm through the front doors, another brunette woman standing a few feet ahead with a dark look on her face.

"Shadowhaunt...why the hell would Riven take her there?" Bloom asked.

Shadowhaunt was known for housing the worst of the worst, the scum of the earth. So why was Riven sending Flora - someone she knew he considered to be valuable - to run around with those criminals? She wasn't cut out for that kind of clientele. They would chew her up and feed her pieces to their mutts.

"Do we know who that woman is?" Baby asked, pointing to the other woman in the picture. Whoever she was, Bloom disliked her immediately.

"Her name is Darcy. She was my..._replacement_ when I decided to leave," Musa said distastefully, glaring at the woman in the photo. "Never did like her very much. Always felt something about her was off."

"Well, she is a criminal," Baby pointed out, and Musa rolled her eyes.

"I think our best bet at getting something done is to issue a statement to the Magix Police Department and file a missing persons report on Flora Linphea," Musa said with conviction. As the oldest in the room, she assumed the role of leader. It was one she filled well, and it helped that she knew what she was talking about, because honestly Bloom would not know where to start.

"But she's not missing," Helia protested. "Bloom and I _just_ saw her on campus."

"Yes, but the police don't know that," Musa countered.

Bloom could tell this was odd for Helia - evading and manipulating the law. He probably never so much as stole a candy bar from a gas station. Meanwhile, everyone here broke the law on a regular basis. Tax evasion, sex working, the fact that The Red Fountain was technically considered a brothel under some ancient city ordinance. All just part of a normal day's work. It always struck her just how odd it was that she was okay with breaking the law in such a blatant manner yet wanted to be in social justice. Seemed a bit backwards, but hey, who was she to judge so long as the pay got her through?

"Do we even know if Flora's in actual trouble?" Helia asked, playing Devil's advocate. "I mean, yeah Riven's a bad guy but do we have any proof he's done something to harm her?"

"We both saw Flora crying on the phone earlier. I heard her begging the person on the other end to stop. What else could that be?" Bloom reminded him.

"I know that, it's just..." Helia started, trying to find the right words. "I want to see this son of a bitch get his comeuppance more than anyone else. I'm only trying to say that we should be careful."

"This entire business operates in the dark," Musa said, pushing the newspaper around with her pinky finger. "Careful is our skill set. Well, other than sex."

Baby giggled involuntarily, but stifled it quickly once she realized that it was inappropriate.

"The only problem is right now, our statement is weak. The police won't listen to the words of former employees. We'll need something more concrete," Musa pointed out, staring at the newspaper as if it held the answer to her problem. She was thinking so hard that Bloom swore she could see the gears in her mind tick. Then, her head shot up and she fixed her dark eyes on Bloom. "Sparky, go to Flora's apartment and see if you can find the roommate. Ask her when the last time she saw Flora was and get her to go with you to the station. If she can verify that Flora's been gone for at least twenty four hours it'll be enough to warrant a search of the last few places she's been seen."

"Which includes Cloud Tower," Bloom finished, catching up to speed.

"Exactly."

"I'm coming with you," Helia interjected. "Krystal knows me. She might want to rip my throat out, but she'll be more willing to trust a familiar face."

"Good idea," Musa agreed, though something else had already popped into mind to ruin her brief good mood. "Though by the time you get to the roommate, it might already be too late. We need someone to go to the station and get things started ahead of time."

"What about me?" Baby suggested, trying to make herself useful.

"You're too much of a risk Baby, too young," Musa negated. "You start talking timelines and then we're all going to prison for child porn."

"But this is Flora's _life_ we're talking about!" Baby argued.

The pitch in the room elevated, tensions growing. There was about to be a fight until someone intervened.

"I'll go," came a voice in the doorway.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see who it was.

"Sunny, what are you doing here?" Musa asked, confused. Sunny hated Flora more than anyone else.

"I want to help," she said, only to be met by scoffs and incredulous stares. "Look, I know you don't believe me and think I'm some heartless bitch, but Rosie's rant reminded me of what I've been running from. She gave me the courage to reach out to my family...and they want me back..." she trailed off, her voice thick with building emotion. She looked like she was going to cry, but held it in. "Anyway, I owe her one, and a really big apology, so please, just let me help."

"Okay, then," Musa sighed, as if this day couldn't get any stranger. "Sunny, you go to the police station and deliver the statement. Helia and Bloom, you head to Flora's apartment, get the roommate and see if she left anything behind that can help. Baby and I will stay here, and I'll have Tecna keep look out in case anything heads our way."

"What about Aisha and the other girls?" Baby asked.

"Someone's gotta keep business flowing," Musa replied, though the lighter tone fell flat in the seriousness of the situation.

"Be back soon," Bloom said, heading towards the door. She wasn't going to waste another second of precious time. "Come on Helia."

He grabbed his back and followed in Bloom's footsteps, just as eager as she was to get to Flora before something bad happened. Though he had made a lot of mistakes, Bloom could tell that he was trying to atone for them now. He really cared about Flora. No guy who claimed he didn't care would go to these lengths to make sure she was alright.

Before she made it all the way out, Musa caught Bloom by the arm and pulled her close.

"There's no promises that this will work," Musa warned, her expression hopeful yet jaded with experience and woe. "Riven is smart. He's always been smart. He has connections in the police force and government, judges in his back pocket. We're fighting something so much bigger than one girl."

"It has to work," Bloom insisted. "It _has_ to."

Musa nodded and let Bloom go. The red head could only hope that her boss would start to see things on the more positive side. They were going to need all the good vibes and luck they could get.

In the lot, she unlocked her car and Helia slipped into the passenger's side. It was a bit of a mess, but she wasn't bothered to care. The vehicle would get them from point A to point B, and maybe get to run over the SOB who took Flora away in the first place. The engine revved, humming through the steering wheel. Every part of Bloom felt electric, focused on one goal: to bring her girl home. God-willing she would do just that.

"Hold on Flora," Bloom said under her breath, like a prayer. "We're comin' for ya."

* * *

**_9 PM (Present) - Omega Hotel, Deluxe Suite_**

Flora studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror, watching the room swirl as she tilted her head.

She giggled.

This was so much fun! She had no idea what she had been doing with her life before Pixie Dust. It felt so good! At least, she thought it was Pixie Dust; she felt the same as she did in Shadowhaunt, the same bubbly outlook on the world. Flora swore to herself that she would only have a few drinks to loosen up, but those drinks must have been something else. She was going to be so upset with herself tomorrow. Sober her was such a buzzkill.

Pouting, Flora smeared on more ruby red lipstick. She smudged the corners but she couldn't be bothered to care. The boys were going to love her regardless. After all, she looked bomb as fuck in this black satin slip and high heels. She felt sexy, powerful as she sashayed across the tiled floor like a catwalk.

"Come on baby, the party's out here," a masculine voice filtered through the bathroom door, making her flush.

Suddenly, she felt very bashful, shaking out her long brown curls and adjusting the thin straps of her lingerie. She had to look perfect, had to look good for her men. Nothing could ruin her grand entrance, and that meant fighting off the part of her that wanted to throw on her bath robe and climb out the window. Now, that was just ridiculous; she had no idea what made her fingers itch to fight but they needed to knock it off! There was nothing wrong.

Nothing wrong with a little fun.

She winked at her reflection, amused when it winked back. More voices came, encouraging her to come out and give them a show. This was it: her time to shine.

She blew a final kiss to her reflection and walked into the room.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello loves! So, this chapter gets really intense. Like more intense than the story has gone before so I'll warn you now with triggers for non-con/dubious consent and violence. This is essentially rock bottom for Flora. Hope you loves enjoy regardless:) And leave me some love on the way out! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The first thing Flora realized when she woke was that she was tied up.

She was stretched out in starfish formation, each limb fastened with a neck tie to one of the four posts on the king sized bed. Tugging experimentally, she found that the knots were easy to undo, the silk coming loose with a little bit of fiddling. As soon as she was able to free her arms, her muscles screamed for being moved so quickly. It felt like she had run a marathon, every ligament burning with a dull pain. That must have been why she was so sore; she must have been tied up all night, though why she was tied up naked was a mystery yet to be solved.

Her head was also pounding, something that only got worse once her upper half was untied and free to sit up. She felt like she could puke, stomach churning. Still, she was only half done with her bindings, and needed to get out of bed if she was going to have any luck finding acetaminophen or the bathroom. Her ankles were easy to free once she sat up, her lower back particularly sore. It felt like she had been doing crunches for hours straight, like someone had trampled over her.

The room, though enormous, was a disaster. Her dress from the night before laid in a heap with her shoes and underwear, except her panties which were missing. There were also sheets scattered everywhere, and trays from room service stacked up in the corner. It reeked of cigarette smoke, the ash tray on the side table brimming with them. A lamp had been knocked over and a vase broken. Three bottles of champagne were scattered across the floor: one empty, one shattered into little glass pieces, and one still leaking on the carpet. A can of whipped cream sat next to a bowl of half-eaten strawberries, the sweet fruit rotted from sitting out for so long.

Flora was glad that the doors to the bedroom were closed and that housekeeping hadn't come to clean. She'd hate to see the bill for the damages.

A robe was cast over the chair to the desk. Flora reached out and pulled the soft fabric across her body tightly as she made her way through the disaster. Going over to the mirror, Flora surveyed her appearance with horror.

She looked even worse than she felt. Her hair was a complete disaster, curls ruined and plastered to her sweaty forehead, already frizzing. Her lips were swollen and puffy, her eyes rimmed red with dark circles under them. Her makeup from the night before was smeared across her face, making her look more like a circus clown than a prestigious escort. Worst of all were the bruises - the dark purple and blue splotches all over her body. They didn't stop. The marks ran down her neck, across her jawline down to her collarbone and further. Opening the robe, fingers traced the path of hickeys across the hills of her breasts down to her navel, complimenting the ones that Anagan had given her the other night. Her hands trembled as they hovered over the ones on the insides of her thighs.

Not only was she marked, but there was also a mysterious sticky substance all over her body that had dried a clear-white. Scanning the room, she spotted the can of whipped cream, assuming that was what had made her such a mess.

Flora hated all the uncertainty. It was starting to scare her. The last thing she remembered was walking out of the bathroom to meet the Black Circle guys. Everything afterwards was hazy, like someone had put on a filter and blurred out the memories. They weren't here now, so wherever they went last night, it was without her.

Voices from the other room drew Flora's attention. Pulling the robe closed once more, she padded across the carpet, trying not to trip over any of the items laying around. Through the double doors, the head of a man was poking up above the sofa in the sitting area. He was reclined, one arm strewn across the headrest, clearly comfortable with his surroundings. The TV was on, presumably what was causing the noise. As Flora got closer, she realized that she knew this man.

It was Riven.

A shiver ran down Flora's spine wondering why he was there or how he got inside the suite, but it was not as confusing as the video he was watching. The quality was fuzzy, static cracking periodically through the screen, and in black and white. The volume was turned up, but no one was talking. However, she didn't need to hear voices to know who was in frame.

Her. Riven was watching _her_.

More specifically, he was watching footage from this exact room documenting exactly what happened last night and stroking his cock while watching.

Flora wanted to feel scandalized, wanted to scream at the sight of her boss/former lover masturbating to a video of her entertaining other men. She wanted to rip his dick off for making her go out against her will, but those were just wants. What she needed to do was watch the video - as disgusting as that would be with Riven jerking off right in front of her - to find out what the hell happened last night.

_"Ayyyy looking good!" Anagan cat called as Past-Flora did a little turn in the center of the room. It hadn't been trashed yet, carpet and sheets still pristine. One of the other guys, one with red hair, whistled low and long as Past-Flora sashayed over his way and blew a kiss._

_Past-Flora shed her clothes one piece at a time, doing a mini strip tease. The camera angle changed to follow her, zooming in on her exposed nipples. A hand reached out to fondle one of her breasts, but Past-Flora slapped it away gently, tutting while wagging her finger teasingly. _

_Someone must have the camera, _Flora thought. At first she suspected that it was video surveillance, but now, with the shakiness of the picture and the changing perspectives, one of the Black Circle guys must have been designated camera crew.

_Past-Flora laid down on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide and the camera zoomed in her on pussy, already puffy and pink. _

Flora felt violated watching this, shame crawling all over her at the thought that someone had made porn of her without her consent. Tears built up in the corners of her eyes as she watched it go on, unable to look away.

_Past-Flora took the can of whipped cream from the bar and looked precociously at the camera, smiling faux-innocently as she sprayed her nipples with a heaping squirt of cream. The guys laughed, one of them daring to moan as Past-Flora made a trail of whipped cream down her stomach to her pussy, spraying a dab on clit. The pressure of the application caused Past-Flora to gasp and then giggle before she sprayed more between her legs. She kept spraying until every inch was covered in sweet, sticky white. _

Flora reached down and touched the skin on her abdomen, no longer curious as to what the mysterious substance was. Clearly, she had made herself a treat.

_Past-Flora leaned up far enough to reach a strawberry from the bowl, dragging the tip through cream near her navel before bringing it to her lips and biting into it, the juices running down her lips. The motion was erotic, sucking on each finger one at a time after the fruit was gone. _

_"Who wants dessert?" Past-Flora asked, beckoning Anagan over with her finger curling in a come-hither motion. He complied, walking up to stand in between Past-Flora's legs, casting aside his long jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp button-down. Slowly, seductively, he sunk down to his knees until he was level with the whipped cream. He brought his lips to her skin, lapping experimentally at the cream-covered flesh, and Past-Flora moaned loudly. "That's it. Eat me..."_

_Anagan complied and licked away all the cream as if he needed it to live. His face was buried between her legs, and Past-Flora's hands were knotted in his hair, keening as his tongue worked into her core. He ate her out for a few minutes, the other guys leering and cheering from the outside. The whipped cream had long since been gone, but Anagan made sure to check every single last crease of her skin with his tongue, enjoying the way Past-Flora mewled and keened under his touch._

_"So much better than last time," Anagan sighed when he was done, satisfied with his work. There was a tent in his pants that he reached down to relieve, popping buttons and unzipping his fly._

_"Fuck this, let me have a turn," said one with blond hair, pushing Anagan out of the way to situate himself between Flora's legs, cock already out and erect. Anagan complied and backed off, stroking himself as if imagining he was in the blond's place. The blond rubbed the head of his cock across her clit, eliciting a moan from Past-Flora before he pushed all the way in. He pistoned into Flora, their hips slamming with each thrust. _

_"I bet she likes it in the ass," one of them snickered._

_"Let's find out." _

_Past-Flora was lifted up and meant to brace herself on all fours over top of the blond who was still fucking up into her. Another one of them came up from behind and held on to Past-Flora's hips, aligning just right for him to - _

_Past-Flora screamed, her protests met with laughter as the two men thrust in and out of her at alternating times._

_The angle shifted, the shakiness ended as the camera was set down, and then another man came on screen. This one had a mohawk and a wickedly mean gleam in his eye._

_"Suck my cock," he demanded, brandishing himself in front of Past-Flora's lips. "Suck my cock, whore!"_

_Past-Flora obeyed. _

Flora watched in horror as this display went on and on and on. When she finally couldn't take another second, her past self had been fucking two guys with another cock in her mouth and one in hand. She had already been come in twice. None of them had condoms, but none of them cared. It wasn't their bodies that had to bear the consequences.

This was more than just sex; this was carnage. This was possession. This was ownership, dominance, and devastation.

It was like she was living in the Twilight Zone, watching something happen to the girl on the screen but denying that that girl was her even though the evidence as plastered all over her body. Even though she could smell the sickening sweetness of dried whipped cream and the salt of sweat and the musk of come and aftershave. She was a poster, a painting, a testimony to the carnage the Black Circle wreaked last night.

Still, she could not tear her eyes away, not even after the guys bound her to the bed and kept coming back again and again and again to use her as they saw fit. To fuck her until they were sore and left her tied up like some animal.

Riven grunted from the other side of the sofa, ejaculate spilling across the exposed portion of his stomach.

That was the nail in the coffin.

Flora's stomach rolled and she leaned over and threw up into the trash can, heaving all she could. Her body was shaking, with fury or with anguish she could not discern.

"Oh, good morning," Riven said as he noticed her presence, far too chipper for what Flora had just witnessed. Her skin crawled as she watched him stand up and tuck his cock back into his pants and zip the fly, smiling as if such behavior was normal. He deposited a handful of ruined tissues into the same trashcan, as if he had not noticed her sickness, and held his arms open for an embrace. "How is my favorite girl?"

"Don't. Touch. Me," Flora hissed, backing away from Riven and holding an arm out to maintain distance. She didn't want his disgusting filth anywhere near her. Not after what he did.

"Alright," Riven conceded, still looking infuriatingly, sickeningly smug. "I must say, that was one hell of a performance. You gave it your all. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Hot tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, but she still hung onto the frayed remnants of her tattered pride and did not let them fall. She would not let him break her, even if he was the scum of the earth. Her body had been desecrated yet he had the nerve to praise her for it. Not only that, but carnally enjoy it. What kind of monster got turned on by rape?

_Oh God,_ Flora realized, feeling sick again. _Rape..._

Her knees went weak as the weight of the previous night settled in her bones. Things had gone too far. She had finally reached her limit and was ready to quit. She just couldn't do this; this life was not suited to her. This life was going to destroy her if she continued on this way, of that she was certain.

"I'm leaving," Flora announced. She might have looked like she came rolling out of a dumpster or doing a walk of shame clad in just a robe and some fucked up makeup, but her self-esteem had already hit rock bottom. She was already disgusted with herself, so what was walking downtown naked? She would survive long enough to make it back to her apartment to take a shower long and hot enough to wipe last night from her skin.

She was half way to the bedroom when Riven grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm leaving," Flora repeated, gathering strength. "I'm out. I'm done with you, with escorting, with everything."

"No you're not," Riven laughed, though there was no mirth. "You signed a contract. You _belong_ to _me_."

"I belong to no one," she spat, twisting her wrist in a vain attempt to shake him off. "Let me go!"

"You know, I like you Rosie, I really do," Riven said with strained effort as he tried to hold Flora still. She was thrashing in his grip, doing her damnedest to fight him off, but Riven was stronger. He was stronger and taller and wider and just_ more_ than she was. He was a wall of muscle with an ironclad grip on her arm that nothing was going to shake. "But I would like you so much more if you would just _calm down_."

Flora lashed out and struck Riven across the face with her free hand. Instead of having the desired effect of being let go, Riven stumbled back with Flora in tow, causing her to trip over her feet. Riven's fingers dug into her flesh even deeper, causing her to yelp in pain. The skin on her upper arm was purple and blue, fingerprints already visible.

"I'm trying really hard here Rosie! Cut me a break!" Riven roared, jerking her around hard enough that she almost dislocated her shoulder.

He threw her to the ground, carpet burning as it tore up her sensitive skin. She felt the scathing burn down her shoulder blades, her back catching the brunt of the fall. Everything hurt, everything was wrong, and all Flora could do was lie on the carpet and focus on breathing so that the pain didn't overwhelm her. In the meantime, Riven had gone over to his briefcase on the sofa, tearing through papers and files to find what he needed. Soon enough, he came up with a vial and a syringe still in its wrapping. Flora recognized the decal on the vial. It was the same drug that had taken away her free will and gotten her into this mess.

She scrambled away from Riven, crawling across the carpet as he neared her with sinister intent.

"How does that saying go again?" Riven asked rhetorically, brandishing the needle. "All you need's a little faith, trust, and Pixie Dust!"

He lunged forward and pulled her up. Flora felt a burning sensation in her upper arm, the sharp stinging pain of injection. She screamed. She screamed so loudly she was sure that all Magix could hear her. But in the next second, Riven was pulling her back to him and shoving his fist in her mouth, stifling her cries. Flora bit down hard enough to draw blood, the taste of copper flooding her mouth, and immediately Riven withdrew his hand only to replace it around her throat and _squeeze_.

Flora couldn't breathe.

Everything stopped short. The drugs mixed with the lack of air made the whole room burst into a thousand colors, eyes spotting as the world tilted on its axis. She felt like she was going to be sick again, her ears ringing, Riven's voice sounding like he was underwater. He looked deranged, hair messed up and his own eyes wide and wild. It was all too much to process.

_Too much! Too much!_

Her fingers clawed at his wrists, doing her best to push him away. Her legs flailed without coordination. Her brain was screaming, derailing. Her vision was swirling, lights running together until she could hardly make out Riven's face. Surprisingly, he looked concerned, worried even. Flora started to sway on her feet, like her body was too heavy to hold, the floor coming out from under her.

Riven let go, and she crumpled to a heap on the floor, barely conscious. Her lungs felt the burn of oxygen ripping through her like fire, but she had no energy to push herself back up and finish the fight. She was so weak...so tired...

Riven's fingers were on her neck, checking for a pulse. Maybe he thought she was dead, maybe he was hoping he didn't have to add murderer to his list of crimes. A moment later, they were gone and all Flora could see out of her glassy, hazy eyes were his shoes disappearing out the room and down the hall. The door shut with a resound click, and Flora was left alone, sprawled out on the middle of the floor with her porno still playing on the TV.

She knew what this must look like. This was something out of a murder mystery, out of a bad action movie where the villain beats the girl and the hero is too late to save her. Flora never thought she would need anyone to save her; she had always thought she could save herself. But she was in far too deep, even deeper than she first thought, and there was no getting out of this. Not on her own.

No one was coming to save her. No one was going to waste their time on a drugged-up sex worker.

Then, Flora heard the door open, the jiggling of the lock going off like a canon ball through her drug-induced world. There were footsteps, but unfamiliar ones, lighter ones. Perhaps ones that were friend and not foe.

_Help,_ she wanted to shout but her voice wouldn't work. Nothing would work. All she could do was lay there and die._ Help me..._

The last thing she heard before blacking out was one long, high-pitched scream.


End file.
